The Dark is Quite Lovely
by muttjc2003
Summary: Harry is tired of hiding behind his carefully crafted mask. The Dark may just be what he needs, he was never really a 'Golden Boy'.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yay! Another story, this one has been in my head for awhile, but I'm just now getting it down. First time doing one for Harry Potter too, so wish me luck!

Warnings: **Torture, rape, blood, gore**. There will be slash (boy/boy) in later chapters. The pairing, Harry x Voldemort (Tom Riddle Jr.) You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, that would go to J.K. Rowling!

Harry was laying on his small bed, in the cramped room the Dursley's had given him when they found out the letter's showed _exactly_ where he was living. He glared up at the ceiling, he would be starting his sixth year at Hogwarts in three more weeks. _Hurray!_ He thought sarcastically. It was last year when he finally came to realise that his so called friends have actually just been using him for money and fame. He had been debating whether or not to just ignore it and pretend like nothing changed, but on the other hand, he _was_ getting annoyed.

Ron, Hermione, and even Ginny had all been keeping close tabs on him, Ron when they were in their dorm rooms, Hermione in the common room and basically everywhere else, Ginny was easier to shake off, because she only approached him in the common room or during meals. Harry scowled, now that he really thought about it, he never got a minute to himself. _Hmph. They probably go and tattle to that twinkling old coot._ Yes, Harry was also aware that Dumbledore had been trying to manipulate him the past five years, unfortunately for him, Harry did know what manipulating looked like. So, while he was aware of that he hadn't known that his friends would betray him. He should've figured, people are greedy, he shouldn't have expected differently from them.

 _No, there is going to be a change. A very drastic change._ Harry had a manic grin on his face, his eyes shining with malice. _The first change, getting rid of those horrid muggles that I call my relatives!_ He snorted with disgust. Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood, stretching out he let his joints give out satisfying pops. _I bet they never thought that the precious Golden Boy, would go Dark._ He laughed and grabbed his wand that had lay on the nightstand beside his bed. _Though, that isn't completely accurate. I've always been cruel, I guess I've just made myself quite an amazing mask._ He complimented himself and strode out of the ugly room, oozing power.

Calmly descending the stairs he made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. He saw his overly obese uncle sitting at the table and his giraffe-necked aunt standing by the stove cradling a cup of tea. His pig cousin had his full attention on the television, his hand absentmindedly stuffing food into his fat face. His uncle was the first to notice him, "What do you want, boy!" He bellowed, spittle flying out of his mouth. Harry raised an eyebrow, "Oh, just to watch the three of you _scream_ in agony, dear uncle." He whispered sweetly. Raising his wand he pointed it Vernon, "Crucio!" He hissed loudly. His uncle dropped to the floor screaming in extreme agony, withering on the floor. Harry smirked and let the curse come to an end. Vernon panted on the floor his body shaking. Dudley had already gotten up and run over to his mother, both cowering in a corner in fear.

Harry casually walked over to the knife stand and fingered the handle of the chef's knife, pulling it out he caressed the blade. "Sharp." He whispered, looking into the eyes of his aunt Petunia. He walked closer to them and ran the tip of the blade down his aunt's cheek, she whimpered and tears began to run down her face. "Please." She begged. Dudley quickly stood up and tried to make a run for the door only getting a foot away, "Stupefy!" Harry yelled and his cousin fell to the ground unconscious. "Well, he isn't very kind is he? Just leaving you and Vernon. Tsk, tsk , tsk." Harry grabbed Petunia by her scrawny arm and dragged her to the middle of the floor. She began sobbing, "Come on, Petunia. We haven't even started the fun yet." He admonished, grabbing her by her pathetic bangs he slammed her head into the hard tile. She let out a loud yelp then slunk to the floor dazed.

Harry chuckled, "So weak," he straddled her waist pinning her hands underneath his knees. Picking up the large knife he experimentally stabbed it into her left shoulder. She let out a an ear piercing scream, "Nice. It went in so smoothly, hmm, maybe too smoothly." He laughed. Petunia tried to struggle away from him, pulling at her hands and thrashing her legs, but Harry wasn't a scrawny little brat anymore, sure he needed more work, but he was definitely strong enough to hold her down. "Ah, ah, ah," He wagged his finger in front of her eyes, "We still have so much more to do!" He chirped. He grabbed the knife more delicately and stabbed it into her arm not enough to reach bone, but almost. He began dragging it down and occasionally dug it deeper or gave a sharp twist, once he reached her hand he pulled it out. Petunia had screamed the whole way through, her throat sore and she lay shivering on the ground. "P-p-please, st-stop." She sobbed out brokenly. Harry cocked his head to the right and looked down at her in thought. "Maybe, just maybe. I'll kill you now, it would be a mercy. I guess you weren't as bad as your husband and son, though you're still a disgusting bitch." Raising the knife he jammed it into the left side of her throat and pulling it out he once again slammed it in, now on the right side. She looked up at him in pain and gurgled out some kind of groan, he watched in fascination as her blood made a puddle around her head and her body slumped lifelessly underneath him.

Standing up he made his way over to him uncle, "Really, you're still just twitching over here on the floor? How pathetic." He spat out. "I only held you under the Cruciatus Curse for 20 seconds, surely I've given you enough time to recover?" He asked bending down so his face was directly above his uncles. "Guess not, considering you can't even answer a simple question." He said annoyed and kicked him in the ribs _hard._ Vernon wheezed and curled into a ball, or as much of a ball as he could manage, what with all that fat in his way."Say, do we have any grapefruit spoons? You know, the ones with ridged edges?" He asked as he shuffled through the cutlery drawer, "Ah! Here I found one!" He exclaimed raising the mentioned citrus spoon. "I figured we could have some fun with this." He said excitedly, walking back over to Vernon.

Vernon covered his face with shaking hands and pulled his knees even closer. "Now, now. Let me see those eyes." Harry reprimanded. Vernon just pushed them closer together, Harry 'tsked', "You aren't being very cooperative." He growled and walked back to the drawers, pulling one open he pulled out the scissors that could cut through bone. Humming thoughtfully he snipped them a couple times, "Yes, these will do." He murmured and squatted down next to his crying uncle. Pulling away one meaty finger he brought the scissors around it and snapped them closed. The finger thumped onto the tile and Vernon shrieked cradling his bleeding hand to his chest. Harry grinned, "That's what you get for disobeying, now keep your eyes open." Grabbing the sharp edged spoon he brought it close to Vernon's eye, again the whimpering man disobeyed and clamped his eyes shut. Harry huffed out an amused breath, "As if those pathetic flaps of skin are going to stop me." He drawled. Harry pinched his fingers closed around Vernon's eyelashes and pulled the top eyelid up, with the scissors he snipped it right off, cutting as close as he could to the eye. Vernon groaned in pain, his bottom eyelid practically useless now. Only covering a part of his eye. Harry repeated this process with the three other eyelids, laughing he threw the pieces of skin into some random part of the kitchen.

Vernon sobbed harder, his tears burning the raw skin, "I always knew you were a freak, boy!" He yelled between his sobs. Harry sat back shocked, "You can still form coherent sentences? I might actually be marginally impressed. But, insulting your torturer? That is just idiotic." He said shaking his head, "Poor uncle Vernon, I would say I feel bad for this, but I must not tell lies. Isn't that right?" He asked flashing his scarred hand. Harry once again grabbed the citrus spoon and shoved it into the obese man's eye socket, making sure the sharp jagged edges were scraping on the eye and anything surrounding it, pushing it deeper he made the teeth tear at the optic nerve. Finally, he scooped out the eye and inspected it, "Interesting, I think I'll keep this for Dudley, along with your other one of course." He said looking at the screaming man that clutched at his empty eye socket. His other eye trying to close, burning from the air. Harry blew at the open eye and giggled when he saw it water, this time he jammed the spoon in even harder and ground the teeth _all_ around the eye socket. Using his pointer finger and thumb he grabbed the eye and ripped it out, leaving the optical nerve dangling on Vernon's tear streaked cheek. Vernon cried out in pain and slumped further onto the floor, his body rocking back and forth.

Harry set the eyes on the table top and circled around his uncle, wondering what to do next. "I know! Reenervate." He said pointing his holly wand at Dudley. Dudley woke up and looked around, letting out a startled shout he backed into the wall farthest from Harry, "Oh, come now, _Dudders._ Don't you want to help your poor, fat father over here." He said motioning to the rocking ball of lard. Dudley whimpered, "Wh-what are you going t-to do to m-me?" He stuttered out. Harry threw his head back and laughed, "The question you _should_ be asking is what are _you_ going to be doing to _him_?" Dudley's eyes widened in fear, "N-no, you can't make m-me!" He shouted. "On the contrary dear cousin, I can make you do whatever I want. Imperio!" Casting the curse at Dudley, he shivered in pleasure. _What a thrill, no wonder Lord Voldemort loves his curses so much. The Cruciatus Curse, definitely a pleasant one to cast._ He chuckled darkly.

"Now Dudley, I want you to fuck your father dry." He ordered the dazed teenager. Vernon fell still and shrieked when he felt his son's hands at his belt. Harry watched in amusement, though there was definitely disgust mixed in when the actual raping began. Dudley had ripped off his father's pants and trousers and then pulled out his own pathetic cock, shoving it in his father's ass he began to thrust, hard. Vernon screamed and cursed, trying to push off his son, but he was to injured and his son was too heavy. Dudley came with a moan, his sperm mixed with his father's blood as it leaked down the fat thigh. Harry took off the Imperius Curse and cackled when Dudley looked at what he had done to his father. He backed away and cried covering his face with his hands and curling up in a far corner. "Well, I'll admit that was pretty disgusting to watch, but those screams were pretty satisfying. I think we've wasted enough air on you now Vernon. How about I finally kill you? Maybe test out the Killing Curse, hmm? I've already used the other two, might as well finish them off." He said twirling his wand in between his thin fingers. Harry nodded to himself, "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted out, the bright green light shooting from the tip of his wand, leaving a lifeless Vernon in its wake. His emerald green eyes observing the still form of his uncle happily, he turned them over to his grovelling cousin.

"Dinky Duddydums! I have a treat for you." He said in a mocking tone. Picking up his uncle's eyes he waltzed over to Dudley. Dudley looked up through his fingers and gagged at the eyes, "Hey, don't get picky on me now! I went through all the trouble of getting them for you and everything, you _will_ eat them." Harry hissed through clenched teeth. Dudley cowered back, Harry grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open, quickly he shoved the eyes down Dudley's throat. "I hope you choke on them." He whispered into his cousin's ear and backed away slowly. Watching as Dudley retched, unfortunately for him the eyes did not make another appearance. Dudley clawed at his throat his eyes watering, "Here, let me see if I can help you." Harry said grabbing the knife he used to kill Petunia.

Slicing Dudley's t-shirt from the collar down, left Dudley's quivering stomach out in the open. Harry sneered, "Disgusting, let's see if the inside looks any better, shall we?" Taking the knife he plunged it deep into the stomach and cut from the left to the right making a huge slice. Fat could be seen everywhere and what was Dudley's stomach was now torn and intestines were hanging out, Dudley let out a loud gurgled scream, his lips already turning a pale blue from suffocation. Finally, he let out a wheeze and slumped to the cold tiles beneath him. Harry smirked, "You didn't even wait long enough for me to help you pull out those eyes, though I did say I wanted you to choke." He said patting the plump cheek of his dead cousin, clouded eyes gazed up at him. "That was quite extraordinary." Harry said to himself happy.

He looked around the kitchen and saw that it looked like some muggle serial killer had a party in it. Cackling madly he pranced over to the living room and sat down on the couch, "Good times, good times. Dumbledore I hope you have a heart attack when you find out about this!" He shouted. Reaching up to scratch at his forehead his finger brushed against his glasses, frowning he pulled them off. "I honestly don't even need to where these stupid things anymore. The things I did for my mask." He said sighing and cast the spell that would permanently restore his eyesight. Blinking a couple times he looked around the living room and grinned, "Much better!" Then he heard the distinct cracks of apparition. "Shit." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yo! I am really enjoying writing this story. *giggles*

Warnings: This fanfic contains torture, rape, blood, and gore. Along with slash, in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Not making any profits off of this story. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling!

 _Aurors._ He thought lazily. Putting his wand on the table in front of him he got comfortable on the couch. _I should have known they would come, I did cast all of the Unforgivables._ He let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. "Well, I'm definitely not getting out of this one." He mumbled to himself quietly. He heard the door being pushed open and donned a blank look on his face. _Time to test my acting skills._ He laughed in his head, _hehehe, as if they haven't already all been played._ Four aurors rushed in while two remained outside looking in the front and back yard for anybody trying to escape.

"Potter! What happened here?" The first auror who had entered asked him. Harry just blinked up at him, face completely blank. "God dammit, Potter! Answer me." He ordered. Harry remained quiet. The auror fumed, Harry struggled to hold back his grin, his lips giving an almost invisible twitch _. Damn. I almost failed already._ He thought. Two other aurors came back both showing an all clear for the upstairs. The third came back a sickly green, "S-sir. You n-need to see th-this." He choked out. The auror that was questioning Harry turned and rushed with the other two aurors into the kitchen. Retching was heard a couple seconds later. Harry almost laughed, _I guess they don't like what I've done with them._ He shrugged internally.

"Harry Potter, you are under arrest for the murder of three muggles and casting all three of the Unforgivable Curses." The head auror said, his face slightly pale. Two aurors grabbed Harry one holding each of his arms, the other pocketing his wand. They called out for the two aurors outside to call for backup to clean up the bodies. Then the five of them were apparating to the ministry. Harry stumbled and glared slightly at the aurors, "Could have warned me." The auror to the left of him tightened his grip, "Stop complaining, murderer." He barked out. Harry remained silent, his face going back into a blank mask. _Let's see, Dumbledore will probably show up, say that there has been some kind of mistake, that I have been framed, or Death Eaters managed to break into my house. He'll make me go to the Burrow and spend the rest of my summer vacation there under the careful scrutiny of Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, maybe Mrs. Weasley too. Or, I end up in Azkaban?_ Harry honestly wasn't completely sure, he hadn't really thought this far. _Oh well. Either way I'm sure I'll have a fan-fucking-tastic time!_ He thought sarcastically.

The five of them made it into the elevator, his two aurors grabbing a handle to brace themselves. The elevator carried them to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where he most certainly would have his trial. _News sure does travel fast around here, considering when I did undergae magic last year I had to wait, what was it? Oh, yes ten days. Although, last time I wasn't accused of murder and casting the Unforgivables._ He smirked inside of his head. Finally they reached the doors and entered the head auror and the two leading him came with him while the other stayed behind. Harry looked around and frowned slightly, _travels fast, indeed._ He thought bitterly. Harry saw the minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, at his seat reading a paper. No doubt a report on what was seen at Privet Drive and that Harry was responsible. It wouldn't be wrong that's for sure, Harry was proud of his work and when the time was right he would inform all of them. Dumbledore wouldn't be able to prevent him from going to Azkaban, not if he plead guilty to all accounts. Now he let a full blown smirk cover his face, _yes, this is going to be fun._

The two auror's led him to the seat in the center of the room and forcefully pushed him into it, he huffed in annoyance. Harry turned his head and saw a group of redheads off to the left, with Hermione of course. Harry snorted, turning his head to the right he saw most of the Order members, along with Dumbledore. He scowled slightly, turning his head before any of them could see.

Scrimgeour seemed to finish whatever it was that he was reading and looked up at Harry in horror, who only looked back at him innocently. Clearing his throat the Minister of Magic began to speak, "Harry Potter, you are here today because you have been accused of the murders of your relatives, Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, and Dudley Dursley. Along with casting the Killing Curse, the Imperious, and the Cruciatus Curse." Harry nodded to show he understood. The Weasley's gasped in outrage and all of the Order members looked at him like he was some kind of dark artifact, only Remus looked at him questioningly. Murmurs began in the crowds that Harry hadn't even really noticed were there until now, just more like shadows that weren't important.

Dumbledore stood up and strode over to his side, "I think there has been a mistake Minister, surely, Harry Potter, could not have done those things." He said sounding more like he was trying to reassure himself that this was all just some twisted joke. Harry scoffed internally, _scared I didn't get molded to perfection, just like you always believed?_ Scrimgeour looked at Dumbledore with distaste and looked back to Harry, "Do you plead guilty to all accounts?" He asked. Harry grinned, "I do." He said loud and clear. The whole room became utterly silent. Dumbledore looked down at him his eyes no longer twinkling, but then he had a slight smile on his face, only for a second, but Harry saw it nonetheless. Harry frowned, _why is that old goat happy? He should be angry, seething! Not happy. Wait, unless. No, that can't be right. Could it?_ Harry looked away from him, his eyebrows scrunched together in thought. Rufus shook his head slightly and brought down his gavel, "Harry James Potter, sentenced to life in Azkaban!" His voice roared into the silence. And just like that aurors swooped in and dragged him out and they apparated to a cold dark island, with a menacing building looming over them.

Dementors flew around the triangular prism like building a few hovering close by, watching as the aurors, different then the ones before dragged him into the building. Harry was still deep in thought when he was thrown into a dank little cell and the door slammed and locked shut behind him. Groaning he pulled himself up and dusted off his clothes, "You didn't even give me my prisoner uniform!" He shouted out, laughing when a guard came by and threw in what he assumed were the clothes, the rags that they were you could never be sure. Harry settled himself against a cold, hard wall and sighed. "Well, I could've been stuck with the Weasley's." He muttered and cracked up. _Holy hell, I'm already losing it and I haven't even been in here for 10 minutes._ He thought to himself and smiled.

 _Now if Dumbledore was smiling back there that must mean that me being in Azkaban is somehow beneficial to him. But how? Dumbledore has always tried to get me close to Voldemort always giving clues that will lead me to him, so what I'm figuring is he wants me dead. What I don't understand is_ why _he won't just kill me straight out if that is the case. Hmm. Maybe he doesn't want to get his hands dirty, Voldemort would be the best person to kill me. Being a Dark Lord and all._ Harry sighed and leaned his head against the wall. "Merlin, I should've remembered those damn traces. I wouldn't be in this horrid place if I had just cleared my mind and acted rationally, but no, I couldn't help myself. I can see the appeal in Dark Magic, it's intoxicating." Harry looked around the room, it was dark, dirty, cold, smelled horrible, and only a ratty looking blanket in a corner. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed, "No use in stressing out over things that will get me nowhere. I have my whole life ahead of me in here. Plenty of time to think things over after I have slept."

At Riddle Manor, Voldemort was sitting on his throne, a very pleased grin on his face. Chuckling he ran his hand down the smooth scales on Nagini's head, **:** What wonderful news Nagini, The-Boy-Who-Lived in Azkaban! **:** He hissed excitedly. **:** What fools, surely they haven't already forgotten that I broke my Death Eaters out of there once already! Do they think they can keep him from me? From what I hear the boy has already gone dark. **:** The Parseltongue slid off his tongue easily as he continued telling his familiar about Harry Potter and how they would get him out of the wretched prison.

Voldemort rose from his throne and strode calmly from the room, Nagini slithering silently behind him. **:** After forming my alliances with the Dementors there should be no trouble getting Harry out of Azkaban at all. **:** Voldemort smirked, _this is really all too easy._ "I shall wait until the witching hour." Letting out a soft chuckle he entered his study and began searching through his books, looking for one on a certain ritual that would make him look like his old self, possibly more matured, considering it _had_ been nearly fifty years since he looked like Tom Riddle. Voldemort frowned, "I could have sworn it would have made me look like my old self." Sighing he set the book down on his desk and leaned back into his chair. "I suppose I can't really get much worse then this, so I will still do the ritual." He muttered. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was 11:53 p.m., he smirked. **:** Time for me to go and get Harry, my sweet. **:** He hissed to Nagini stroking her body.

Voldemort apparated onto the island and grimaced, "Really quite a dreadful place." He told himself, striding up to the building. Dementors that noticed him gave somewhat of a bow and let him pass, all of the guards had left for the night, except for two that would patrol outside and inside, but they were of no worry to him. Voldemort let a small bit of his magic leak out and reached out for Harry's own, he climbed seven sets of stairs and finally reached the door that Harry was behind. Voldemort studied the wards on the door and smiled, "Pathetic." Murmuring a low incantation the door creaked open.

Voldemort stepped into the room and saw Harry sprawled out on the floor sleeping, shaking his head he leaned down and poked the wizard in the chest with his wand, "Wake up, Harry." Harry bolted up right and almost hit his head on Voldemort's own, luckily Voldemort was quick enough to move back. Harry looked at him for a moment confused, then he grinned. "Well, if it isn't the all powerful Dark Lord." He greeted. Voldemort scowled, "You should be more respectful to the one breaking you out of this hell hole." He hissed. Harry smiled and stood up, "Don't get me wrong I am grateful. Simply startled is all." Voldemort nodded and grabbed his arm, "Come we are going back to my manor." Harry looked at him in surprise then felt his world twist.

"Uhg, I really hate side-along apparition." He groaned, resting his hands on his knees. Voldemort raised a hairless brow, "Is that so?" Harry nodded and finally straightened out, looking around he admired the entrance hall, "Wow, this place is nice." He complimented. "Yes, it was one of the few things I found myself grateful to have." Voldemort said and began walking up a set of stairs, flicking his hand at Harry, telling him to follow. They made it to Voldemort's study and Harry saw Nagini lying beside the fire, **:** Hello. **:** Voldemort turned around startled, "You can speak Parseltongue?" He asked. Harry grinned, "Yep! I found out when I was ten, went to the zoo and talked to a boa constrictor. It was pretty shocking." Voldemort shook his head in amusement, "Of course, I shouldn't even be surprised. What with everything else you do." Harry laughed, "I'm not that amazing." Voldemort just gave him a look.

"So, what I want to know is why and how you killed your relatives?" Voldemort asked crossing his hands on top of his desk. Harry lounged into the chair in front of it, "I was tired. Tired of hiding behind my mask. Tired of dealing with the Weasley's and mudblood, although I am quite fond of the twins." Harry mused. "I snapped, so I got my wand went down to see my relatives, tortured and killed them. Simple as that." He shrugged looking up at Voldemort. "A mask? What kind of mask?" Voldemort inquired. Harry smirked, then cowered away. "You! What are you doing? Why did you take me?! You murderer!" Harry hissed out looking frantically around the room for a way to escape. Voldemort sat back and gaped at him. Harry relaxed back into the seat, "Good right? Just what you would expect from the perfect Boy-Who-Lived." Voldemort snapped his mouth shut and simply nodded.

"Dumbledore believed it, you know he has been trying to manipulate me ever since I started Hogwarts? Bastard, as if I would fall for his stupid little tricks." Harry continued. Voldemort perked up, "Oh?" Harry nodded, "Yeah, in first year he left these little clues that ended up leading me to you. In second year he should have been able to sense your Horcrux, but no I only got Fawkes and the sword. In third year, he sent me and Hermione to go back in time and free Sirius and Buckbeak, a Hippogriff. Fourth year, he made me believe I had to participate in the tournament. Fifth year, Merlin that was just a total mess. My supposed friends have been spying on me and stealing my money. Everything is just fucked up in my life." He finally finished off his head held in his hands now. Voldemort almost felt pity, "Well, I never did like Dumbledore. This just adds to my hate for him." He said. Harry just let out an amused snort, "Yeah."

"The Unforgivables?" Voldemort said breaking the comfortable silence. Harry raised his head a dark smile crossing his features. "Yes, it was wonderful. They're so, so, _empowering._ I had my lump of a cousin rape his father, with the use of the Imperius, of course. I used the Cruciatus on my uncle and later I used the killing curse on him too." Voldemort grinned back, "Sounds like you had fun. I'm curious, was that the first time you used those?" Harry smirked now, "It was, I was a bit surprised I pulled them off on my first shot." Voldemort looked impressed, "That is quite remarkable, Harry." "Thanks." He said a very light blush dusting his cheeks.

"There was one more thing I wanted to ask you," Voldemort said his face serious. "Alright." Harry said. "I was wondering if you would lend me some of your blood, it is for a ritual I am going to perform, so I don't look like this anymore. I need blood from someone willing." He finished. Harry thought about it for a second, "I don't see why not. You could definitely use a makeover." He teased. Voldemort scowled, "Yes. Your hand please." He said his own hand reaching for Harry's. Harry hesitated then offered his hand, Voldemort turned it over and produced a small blade, he cut the tip of Harry's finger and filled a tiny vial with the thick red substance. "Thank you." He said, after casting a small healing charm on the cut. Harry smiled, "No problem."

Author's Note: I don't know if I will be able to continue updating this story everyday. Since I am currently working on a different fanfic, but I'll try my best! Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Nothing bad in this chapter. Hmm, at least not that should make people squeamish. This fanfic does have slash, it is going to start showing up in this chapter. ;)

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not I.

"Do you want to watch as I perform the ritual?" Voldemort asked standing up. Harry stood up as well, "Sure, I don't exactly have much else to do." He said grinning. Voldemort led them out of the door and down the stairs, crossing across the entrance hall, down a hallway, and finally they stopped in front of a door. Voldemort opened it and Harry glanced around, the floor was all black tile, the walls a dark green, and on the far wall a huge window displayed a nice garden. Voldemort walked to the center of the large room, "It is a simple ritual. All I have to do is draw a large circle with salt around me, put one cup of my blood into a silver bowl, then gradually add your blood. Say a few words, and I should look like a new person. Though, I am going to assume that part will be painful." Voldemort told Harry as he poured the salt around him, finishing with that he summoned a silver bowl and a knife, cutting his wrist he let it flow freely into the bowl until it was only half full. He quickly cast a healing spell on himself and threw the knife out of the circle. Harry watched as it sailed through the air and hit the wall, "That was impressive." He said and grinned at Voldemort when he only looked at him.

Voldemort sat in front of the bowl and began to chant, Harry stumbled when the magic in the air intensified, the curtains on the window thrashing about wildly and Harry's hair whipping all over the place. When Voldemort began to add Harry's blood, he couldn't stand any longer. Harry fell to his knees and watched in rapt attention as after Voldemort said those few words, his body began to bubble. Voldemort curled on the ground in agony, his blood felt like it was boiling, his bones shifted and broke, his skin that was a true agony as it melted away to leave a pale, but healthy new skin. His head began to grow hair and as his suffering finally came to a stop, he lay panting on the floor. Harry moved over to him, "Are you alright?" He asked his voice giving away how worried he was. Voldemort nodded, "Fine," he rasped out. Harry summoned a glass of water and held it out to Voldemort, though he definitely didn't look like him anymore. "Thank you." He said after he drank some. "I know you said you would look different, but I didn't think you would just look like an older version of Tom Riddle." Harry told him as he examined the man in front of him, looking to be in his mid-twenties. Pale, with wavy dark brown hair, slightly taller than his sixteen-year-old self, at least from what Harry could tell. One thing did stay the same though, Voldemort's eyes, still that piercing ruby red. Harry shivered.

Voldemort's head snapped up, "What?" Harry looked surprised, "You mean you didn't know you were going to end up looking like this." He said waving his hand over Voldemort's body. "No, I could not find the ritual that would have allowed me too. I should have just changed into some other man. Strange." He muttered to himself, looking down in thought. He then looked up at Harry in wonder, grabbing his wand he pointed it at Harry and cast a very fast spell. A small ball of green fire floated above Harry's head, but there were some black flames mixed in. Harry was tense, "What did you just do?" He ground out. Voldemort snapped out of his shock, "I cast a revealing spell, I was curious, as it turns out, you are one of my Horcruxes." He said and Harry blinked then he began to laugh.

Voldemort looked at him in surprise, "What is so funny?" He asked confused. "No, it just all makes perfect sense now!" Harry exclaimed. Voldemort raised one of his eyebrows, "Go on." Harry stopped his laughter, "When I was at my trial and got sentenced to life in Azkaban at first Dumbledore looked angry, but then a few seconds later his eyes started their stupid twinkling and he smiled, so quick I thought I would have imagined it, but it was most certainly there. Now, now I know why. I bet he thought that with me in Azkaban you would come and try to kill me, but now that he knew I was capable of Dark Magic, that we would end up dueling and killing each other. That is why the damned fool was so happy!" Harry finished off. Voldemort stood up and stretched out his joints, "Hmm, that does sound like something he would think of. I think you might be correct about this." Harry hummed, "Yes, I was thinking I might join you. Maybe even get a Dark Mark, it's not like people will be seeing me anyways, possibly come up with some alias, make a name of myself. Show the Light Side that they have one more problem on their hands, yes?" He asked looking at Voldemort hopefully. Voldemort shook his head in amusement, "You will be useful, but I will not mark you. Those are for people that are beneath me, you are my equal. I'll have to call a meeting with my Death Eaters, introduce you to them. Do you already have a name?" He asked and saw Harry looking at him with wide eyes. "What?" He asked thinking over what he said, nothing seemed unusual. "You see me as your equal?" Harry asked astonished.

Voldemort sighed, "You really don't see how strong you are do you? Casting the Unforgivables on your first try is a great feat, mastering a Corporeal Patronus at the age of thirteen is also very impressive, defeating a Basilisk at twelve, yes, I do see you as my equal. Now a name?" Harry smiled, "Thank you, it pleases me greatly to know that. Now for my name, I was thinking of Blade, I do have so much fun with knives. Lovely things." He trailed off a crazed look in his eyes. Voldemort chuckled, "Blade it is. I think it would be beneficial for us to both get some rest, so come along. I'll show you to your room." Harry walked beside him, once again they ascended the staircase, this time they traveled down a long hall and made a right turn. Stopping in front of a large bedroom with a connected bathroom, "Here it is. Everything you need should be in there, if not you can call for a house-elf. Goodnight, Harry." Voldemort said his hand brushing against Harry's for a moment before he walked off. Harry felt a pleasant tingle shoot up his arm and he stared after the handsome man. _Well, seems like I've developed a_ crush _on the Dark Lord._ Harry thought to himself as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Voldemort walked into his bedroom and closed his door, looking down at his hand he just stared, _such a pleasant feeling just from a mere brush of hands? Harry Potter, my Horcrux, a Parseltongue, soon to be my partner. Hmm. Just a partner?_ Voldemort smirked, "No, I think not." He said into the silence of his room. "Blade, he said? Interesting, I might just have to give him a gift, maybe let him test them out on a Death Eater that failed at their mission. Yes, a nice introduction to all the others of just how creative Blade can be." Voldemort stripped from his clothes and walked into his bathroom to take a hot shower. "I will definitely enjoy having Harry around." He said smirking as he scrubbed shampoo into his dark hair. 10 minutes later, he stepped out of the steaming bathroom with a robe on. He had looked his body over in the bathroom and was quite pleased with it, he was leathe and toned. Dropping his robe onto the bed he pulled on a pair of black boxers and a set of pajama bottoms that were a deep red. Slipping under his covers he closed his eyes and relaxed into the soft bed.

Harry had also taken a shower, he had wanted to get off any grime that had stuck onto him from Azkaban and any dried up blood from his relatives. After coming out of the shower his body was more relaxed and he was ready for sleep. "Tomorrow should be interesting." He murmured before succumbing to a peaceful slumber.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all huddled together in Ron's bedroom at the Burrow. "Can you believe this?" Ron hissed to the both of them, his fists clenching and unclenching. "I had to sleep next to that psychotic murderer for 5 years! He's weak and pathetic, I don't believe he killed his relatives. I think someone just set him up and he was too scared to deny it, so he got thrown in Azkaban." Hermione nodded, "I think you're right Ron. That spoiled brat, can't do anything for himself. Let alone manage to pull off the Unforgivables." Ginny scowled, "I can't believe this, how are we supposed to continue getting money from his account if Gringott's has closed it. Who cares about Harry. I want the money!" She whispered loudly. Ron looked at her as if just realizing this himself, "You're right, Gin. How could we have forgotten about that." He groaned. Hermione shook her and frowned, "I don't know, what worries me is that now that we can't spy on Harry anymore, Dumbledore might think we're useless now." She whined. Ron and Ginny looked at her like she was crazy. "Who cares about Dumbledore!" They both told her. She huffed and looked affronted, "We all should it's important we all look important." They all fell silent after that.

In the kitchen of the Burrow all the members of the Order of the Phoenix sat looking grim. Dumbledore spoke suddenly, "I'm sure there is a way to prove Harry is innocent, no need to fret." He said calmly. Alastor looked at him, "How can we be sure he even is innocent?" A few people surrounding him let out gasps. "Of course Harry is innocent!" Molly shrieked. Some other members nodded along with her. "I do believe Harry is innocent. I think he has been framed, we just need to find out the people behind it." Dumbledore told them. _Yes, believe this. The longer they try looking for proof the greater the chance of Voldemort going to Azkaban to kill Harry._ He thought happily. Fred and George looked at each other similar frowns on both of their faces. "Kingsley and Tonks, you two will lead the investigation at Privet Drive. Severus you will wait to see if the Dark Lord calls you, gather any information you can while there, if he does." Dumbledore spoke to the three of them. They all nodded that they understood. The meeting came to an end shortly after that, Fred and George both apparated back to their flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"I think Mad-Eye is right Fred." George told his twin after they both sat on the couch. "Me too George, I think little Harry has been hiding some things from his favorite pair of twins." He grinned at George. "I have a feeling he isn't going to be in Azkaban for long." George said slinging his arm over his brother's shoulders. "Exactly, George. Maybe he'll even pay the two of us a visit." Fred said his own arm over his twin's shoulders. "Things are about to get interesting!" They said in unison and chuckled.

Author's Note: Hey, sorry this chapter was quite a bit shorter, but I didn't want it to drag on. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow. If all goes well. :P


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Yo! I was thinking of what other characters I might make dark and I figured maybe Luna and Neville, but if I do they probably won't show up all that much. Just make an occasional appearance here and there. I just thought I would let you all know. ;)

Warnings: Torture, gore, blood. Slash. Voldemort x Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't make any profits from this. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.

Harry woke up to a soft knocking on his door, groaning he covered his head with his pillow. His door opened and Voldemort walked in a smile on his face, "Not a morning person, Harry?" He asked amused. "Go away." Harry mumbled. Voldemort laughed and plucked the pillow away, "Get up, breakfast is ready. You don't want to eat a cold meal, do you?" Harry gave a bleary eyed glare, "No, I want to sleep." He pulled his covers over his head and snuggled into the warmth. Voldemort let out a sigh, "Harry, I don't want to eat breakfast by myself." He said softly. Harry peeked his face out from under the covers an eyebrow raised, Voldemort just stared back, Harry huffed, "Fine, give me a minute." Voldemort smirked, "Okay." And he sat himself on the edge of Harry's bed.

Harry slumped out of bed and dragged himself over to the bathroom. Grabbing his toothbrush that the house-elves had provided him with last night. Coming back out a few minutes groomed and refreshed, "Let's go then." Voldemort nodded and strode out of the room, leading the way to the dining room. Voldemort sat down at the head of the table, a plate of eggs, sausage, bacon, and a plate of pancakes next to it, were in front of him. The same before Harry who sat to the right of Voldemort. "You do know I could have slept longer and the food still would have been hot right? The house-elves do come in handy." Harry said as he ate a piece of bacon. Voldemort swallowed the egg that was in his mouth, "Yes, but I was hungry and as I said before I did not want to eat alone." Harry rolled his eyes.

"So, when am I going to meet these lovely little Death Eaters of yours?" He asked. "I was planning for you to meet them tonight. I will let them know they will be needed after we finish breakfast." Voldemort told him. Harry nodded and they continued their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Finally, they both finished all of their food. Harry let out a content sigh, "That was good." Harry said leaning back into the chair. "Indeed, my house-elves are quite capable." Voldemort agreed and stood up. He pulled out a thin box from his robes and handed it to Harry, "Open it." Harry looked at him in shock and looked at the black box in his hands, pulling off the lid he gasped. "They're beautiful." He said in awe and pulled out one of the knives, they had black blades with ebony handles. He ran his finger over the blade and hissed when it cut his finger, "So sharp." He looked back up at Voldemort, "Thank you, they are amazing. But, why did you get them for me?" He asked curiously. Voldemort smiled softly, "You're welcome. I figured you might need some, there will most likely be a few Death Eaters that failed at their tasks and what better way to introduce yourself then with a bit of torture." He said his smile becoming more evil. Harry laughed, "Yes, you are correct, of course. Well, thanks again." He said and slid the knives into hidden pockets in his black robes, something the elves had given him also.

Voldemort led Harry through the manor, they stopped in front of two double doors and Voldemort pulled them open. Inside Harry saw that it was a library, a very big library, Harry looked around in amazement, "This is huge!" Voldemort chuckled, "Yes, it is extensive. This is where you can keep yourself occupied while I'm busy. I'm sure you can find something in here to amuse yourself." Harry nodded as he fingered some of the spines of the books on a nearby shelf. "What will you be doing?" Harry asked. "Right now, I'm am going to let the Death Eaters know they will be coming here tonight. It will be quick I just need to call Wormtail to me. He is unfortunately residing here at the moment." Voldemort grimaced in distaste. "Wormtail? Why do you even have him here? He is useless and pathetic." Harry said his eyes holding hatred for the lump of a man. "Hmm, he is. I only use him to summon the others. You can torture him tonight along with a few others if you wish." He said off handedly. Harry's eyes lit up, "Really?" He asked excitedly. "Yes, like you said he is quite useless." Voldemort smirked, "It will be fun to watch."

Voldemort left Harry to his searching and walked to the entrance hall casting a glamour on the way, "Wormtail!" He yelled, a minute later Pettigrew scurried into the room, "My Lord." Wormtail said and kissed Voldemort's feet. Voldemort kicked Wormtail away, "Your arm." He hissed, glaring at the snivelling man. Wormtail held out his arm, the Dark Mark facing up. Voldemort pressed the tip of his wand into it, hard, ordering the Death Eaters to be there at 9 p.m. Wormtail whimpered, "Leave." Voldemort said and the man bowed to him and ran off. Voldemort smirked, "Tonight will be amusing." He said and took off the glamour that was made to make him look like the snake-faced Voldemort. He made his way back to the library and found Harry laying on the floor a book in front of him. "Comfortable?" He asked amused. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. This is really interesting." Harry said and lifted the cover of his book allowing Voldemort to see what he was reading. Voldemort smirked when he saw that it was a book on the Dark Arts, a more gruesome selection too. "Would you like to try a few of them?" He asked. Harry looked up, "Yes, please!" He replied happily. Voldemort nodded, "Come with me then, we're going to the dueling room." Harry jumped to his feet and excitedly followed after the tall man.

"Wait, I just remembered. I don't have my wand." Harry said stopping Voldemort. "Ahh, I believe I have a few spares in my study." He said and turned around to go to the study. He came back quickly three wands in his hand, one yew, with a dragon heartstring core, 12 and a half inches. Another birch, unicorn hair as the core, and 9 inches. The third was vine, with thestral hair, and was 17 inches long. Harry held them all and felt that the yew was the most suited to him, "This honestly feels better than my holly wand." He told Voldemort, eyeing the wand in his hand. "I believe that is because you will be using more dark curses with this wand, yew and dragon heartstring are good for casting those." Voldemort told him slipping the other two wands into his robes. Harry grinned, "That does make sense. Thanks for this," he said lifting the wand slightly. "Don't worry about it, I will provide you with anything you need, always." Voldemort said, smiling at Harry. Harry blushed slightly and turned away, "So, we were going to a dueling room?" Voldemort smirked, "Yes."

They finally reached the room, it was brightly lit, a long window providing all the light, in one corner there was a row of dummies. The floor was padded and there was a lot of room to move around, over all it was the perfect place to duel. Voldemort went to the opposite wall from Harry. "Go ahead and start." He said his wand raised. Harry raised his wand and shouted out, "Glacius!" A spell that if hit with, would slowly begin to make your blood freeze, leaving you immobile and in agony. "Protego!" Voldemort cast, "Very good, Harry." He said behind his shield. "Exumai!" Harry yelled, this spell would slowly crush the person it hits, starting from the chest. Voldemort apparated to a corner behind Harry, "Impressive for you to be casting these on your first try." Harry made a sharp turn and whipped his wand at Voldemort, a silent spell shooting towards the red-eyed man. Voldemort side-stepped the orange streak, "Oh, the Cascading Jinx. One would think you really _are_ trying to kill me." He said a grin covering his face. Harry laughed, "Never." And cast another spell this one a dark blue, "Defodio!" Once more Voldemort apparated behind Harry, "Harry, I'd rather not be missing chunks. I did just get this body, you know?" He whispered into Harry's ear. Harry shivered and lowered his wand. "Are you done for now?" Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"You are very skilled Harry, to have only just read about those spells, and already cast them with enough power to kill someone. It is amazing." Voldemort told Harry as they both relaxed in his study. "It just comes naturally, when I read about them I really wanted to try them out, so that probably helped." Voldemort nodded, "Yes, the intent behind dark spells is important." Harry looked up, "You know, what do I call you? Voldemort just kind of sounds wrong to me and My Lord, that I'm definitely not doing when it's just the two of us." He asked. Voldemort laughed, "No, I guess that would be a bit strange. I suppose you could call me Tom. Why do you bring this up all of a sudden?" He inquired. Harry shrugged, "I was going to ask you something and say your name, but then I realized I didn't even _know_ what to call you." Voldemort smiled, "I see."

 _He has a nice smile, who am I kidding? He has an amazing body, is powerful, intelligent, funny. Merlin, I can't believe I'm even falling for Voldemort of all people, but no, it isn't Voldemort anymore it's Tom. Hmm, I do like the sound of that._ Harry shook his head, clearing those thoughts. Tom was watching him, his eyes curious. "Something the matter?" He asked. "Ah, no. I was just thinking." Harry said. "What about?" Tom asked, leaning forward slightly. Harry eyed him suspiciously, "Nothing important." Tom backed away, "If you say so, Harry." Harry nodded, "I do."

"Don't you find this all a bit strange, Tom?" Harry asked suddenly, barely noticing the use of Voldemort's name. "Find all of what a bit strange?" He questioned. "All of this!" Harry said his arms moving around him. "You know, us just talking and living together and me just joining you all of a sudden. I mean, don't you just find that a bit strange?" He finished looking Tom in the eyes. Voldemort clasped his hands together and rested them on his lap. "Well, I've never been one to let a good opportunity go to waste. Us getting along is a bonus, I find myself intrigued by you and you joining me was _your_ idea. I simply agreed." Tom told him. Harry sighed, "I guess. It just seems so sudden to me." Tom stood from his seat and walked around his desk, leaning down he rested his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Would you like to just relax for a few days, I can hold off on the Death Eaters meeting you." Harry looked at Tom's hand a very small shiver travelling through his body at the warm touch, "No, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine. I was just, letting out stress?" He offered. Tom pulled away, "Alright. I'm sure you'll be able to let out more of this _stress_ tonight. Cutting people will make you happy I'm sure." Harry smirked, "You are correct about that."

It was lunch time now, Harry and Tom were seated at the table salads placed before them. Harry enjoyed the leafy greens and swallowed, "I was thinking, that after I make myself a bit more known, I could go and collect two people that might be willing to join our cause?" He asked looking at Tom hopefully. Tom put down his fork and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Who are these two people?" Harry grinned, "The Weasley twins, Fred and George. They are both very smart and happen to be very good at inventing little things, so far I've only seen their prank items, but if they put their minds to it, I'm positive they could create something that would help us in the long run." Voldemort contemplated this, "The Weasley's are know for being a Light family, you truly believe they won't turn into spies?" Harry laughed, "No, I don't think they will. Some of those pranks could definitely be borderline dark, that and I trust them." Voldemort picked his fork back up, "I hope you're right Harry, I won't hold back on them just because they're friends of yours if they do betray us." Harry nodded his face grim, "Understood."

"Tom, I don't want to wait eight more hours." Harry whined. Tom frowned at him over the book he was currently reading, "Harry, we are currently in a huge library, filled with all books imaginable, and your complaining about having to wait?" Harry looked at him from the floor, "I don't think even you can read for eight hours straight Tom." Voldemort smiled slightly, he did like hearing his name come from that mouth, "You'd be surprised, if you don't want to read until then you can feel free to go to the duelling room and practice your casting." Harry rolled onto his back, "Okay, I can do that." He said and stood up. "See you later, Tom." Walking out of the library a little hop in his step. Voldemort shook his head, "His personality changes so much, from slightly crazy, to childish, then mature, along with down right evil. Intriguing, hardly covers it."

Harry opened the door to the duelling room, looking around he spotted the dummies and frowned, "Do I really want to work on my magic? No, but my body," he looked down at himself, while not horrible it could definitely use some work. "A quick jog, then I can start on push-ups, sit-ups, burpees, and practice moving with my knives." Nodding to himself he broke into a light jog. Harry ran around the room 25 times and then stopped to catch his breath, "Wow, I am really out of shape." He panted. Kneeling on the padded floor he began his push-ups, he did 5 sets of 15 and started his sit-ups right after, doing 4 sets of 20. Harry took a small break, stretching his muscles. For his burpees he only did 30. Finishing with those he took off his robe leaving him in a tight fitting black shirt and dark grey skinny jeans. Pulling out his knives he took a fighting stance, one knife in each hand. Swiping at the air occasionally he twisted and turned, dodging imaginary curses. Harry lay exhausted on the floor, his eyes closed and his breathing labored.

Tom was leaning on the doorway watching him, "Have a good time?" He asked, startling Harry. Harry raised the upper half of his body, resting on his elbows, "I've learned that I am out of shape and very quick with my knives." Tom smiled, "That's good, I'm glad you're practicing with them. I came to get you for dinner." He said and walked over to Harry holding out a hand. Harry took his hand and was lifted off the floor, "Thanks." He said and brushed off his clothes. Tom grinned, "No problem, now let's go eat." Harry grinned back, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be delicious, you have very good house-elves." Tom led the way out of the room, "Indeed."

"Tempos." Harry cast and 7:45 p.m. floated in front of him, "Woah, I was in there for a long time!" He said looking over at Tom in shock. "You were. But now you don't have to wait for eight more hours." He said smirking. Harry mock pouted, "Are you making fun of me, Tom?" Tom gave him an affronted look, "Never!" A grin spreading over his face. Harry laughed, "You know, your not what I would have expected from a Dark Lord." Voldemort looked at him, "And what is it you would have expected?" Harry shrugged, "I don't know, more curse happy? Possibly keeping to themselves and glaring at everybody. Who knows, just, you actually seem like a really cool person." Tom looked at him curiously for a moment, "I'm touched." Harry gave him a small smile and they continued to the dining hall in silence. _Is it possible, that he may already like me?_ Tom asked himself.

Medium-rare steaks were for dinner with a side of coleslaw, Harry was enjoying the meal when Tom began talking. "Harry, after we finish our dinner, I need to get you some clothes, for the meetings." Harry finished chewing, "Okay, just robes and a mask? Or something else too?" Tom shook his head, "No, the robes and mask will be enough, you can wear whatever you want underneath them." Harry grinned, "Alright." By the time they finished their dinner it was now 8:30 p.m. "I'm pretty excited." Harry admitted. Tom looked at him, his eyes shining with amusement, "I can say I'm looking forward to this as well, it will be good to see you at work." Harry laughed, "Indeed."

Tom was taking Harry to his room, since he had left Harry's cloak and mask on his bed. Harry followed silently, watching as Tom's cloak trailed behind him, it looked like a shadow trying to sneak up on him, but he was always one step ahead. Harry grinned, _suiting that shadows would be following a Dark Lord._ Voldemort suddenly stopped and Harry almost crashed into him. Tom opened the door and Harry peered over his shoulder into the large room, "I thought my room was nice." He said gaping at the huge room, a king sized bed sat in the middle, black silk sheets covering it, the carpet was a dark emerald green and the walls a light grey. The bathroom had a walk in a shower and a bathtub that could fit four people comfortably. The tiles were black granite with little silver strands woven into them. The bed had two windows behind it facing into the gardens in the front yard and there was a big walk in closet. In the corner was a chaise with a bookshelf beside it and a small lamp on a table. Nightstands were on either side of the bed and more books lined the walls.

Tom chuckled, "It is quite nice. Here, your robes." He said handing Harry the thick black robe. Harry grabbed it and slipped it on, "Cooling and warming charms? That is very convenient." He said. "It doesn't restrain me at all either, this is nice. Looks good on me too." He said looking himself over in the mirror. Tom rolled his eyes, "Yes, now your mask." He said, the mask was a full face mask, no openings except for the holes where your eyes would see out of. It was black and had dark red wisps on it, almost looking like flesh blood splattered on. Harry put it on, the sticking charm, keeping it in place. His eyes stood out and when he pulled his hood over his head they gave him an eerie look, he smirked. "How do I look?" He asked turning to face Voldemort. "Wonderfully dark." Tom replied grinning. Harry chuckled, "Good."

Tom and Harry made there way down to the great hall, Voldemort transfigured himself a throne and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? A throne?" He asked. Voldemort nodded, "Yes, fitting for a Dark Lord, no? Plus, it's comfortable." He replied smirking. Harry cracked up at that, "Oh, man. That was hilarious." Tom shook his head, "Now, let me cast my glamours." Harry watched him, "I forgot you don't usually look like this." Voldemort now looked like his old pale, serpentine-self. "I believe my Death Eaters would most likely assume that with me looking more human, than that would mean I'm weaker. So, it's just easier to cast glamours." Tom shrugged. "Couldn't they just tell you're just as powerful by feeling your magic?" Harry asked confused. "Yes, but my Death Eaters aren't exactly the smartest bunch. They would see what I look like now, associate it with non-human and think 'he has to be strong', but my "human self" would just confuse them. They wouldn't think to focus on my magic." Harry shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder why you have them as your followers in the first place." He muttered. Voldemort nodded, "They have their uses, positions in the Ministry, friends that can get them things, or simply being available to do raids. It's my inner circle that are the most useful though. They will be the ones to inform the lower ranking Death Eaters of this meeting, since only they have the Dark Mark."

Harry stood on Voldemort's right side, waiting for the first Death Eater to arrive, his heart pumping with excitement. _It's so hard to wait to try out these new blades, they're just so sharp, Cutting people up will be so easy, peeling away there flesh, ah, the screams they'll let out._ Harry shivered in anticipation. A crack was heard and they saw a man with bleach blond hair stand before them, "My lord." He said kneeling and bowing his head. "Lucius, you may rise." Voldemort said. Lucius stood up and eyed Harry curiously before stepping out of the apparition point. A second crack was heard, followed quickly by four more, the small group bowed to Voldemort. Tom raised his hand signalling them to standby Lucius. Over the course of the next 10 minutes a large group stood in front of Voldemort and Harry the lower ranks behind the elite. "I'm glad all of you could make it. The reason for this meeting is that I have someone for all of you to meet." He stood up swiftly and walked to Harry's side, "This my Death Eaters, is Blade. He is my partner and I expect him to be treated like me." He warned looking at all of their faces. "Yes, my lord." They all said. Harry smirked and stepped forward, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said and walked towards them, his magic flickering back and forth, tasting the others. A few of the lower ranked Death Eaters stumbled when his magic touched theirs. "You're all so stiff, you should really loosen up." He said brushing against a few of them, some glared and some tried to ignore him.

Harry glided back over to Voldemort, "I think, I need to teach them to be more respectful to their superiors, no?" He asked, his eyes shining merrily under his mask. "Indeed. Show them, just why it is your called Blade." Voldemort said his smile evil. The Death Eaters straightened, a few looking nervous. Harry made his way through the group coming to a stop before Wormtail, his eyes hard, "This one will do." Harry reached into his robes so quickly pulling out both blades, most didn't even know what happened until Wormtail let out a screech. Wormtail had fallen to the floor holding his face, blood seeping between his fingers, dripping onto the floor at a steady pace. The Death Eaters that were closest to them backed away, everyone now closely watching what was happening. Harry had cut off Wormtail's mole, it was now on the floor, discarded. "Maybe that helped to make you look better? Blood is such a lovely color, don't you think?" He asked Wormtail, his knives being twirled between his fingers. Wormtail glared up at him, "Who do you think you are?" He choked out, his eyes flickered over to Voldemort for a second. Only to see that his lord was grinning, he shivered in fear. Harry glared, "Don't speak to me that way, you disgusting man." He hissed and gripped Wormtail's mousy hair and slammed his head into the floor. Wormtail groaned, his head spinning.

Harry kneeled over the man, "You really are quite pathetic, aren't you? Not even capable of fighting back, hmm?" He stepped on Wormtail's stomach, the heel of his shoe digging in harshly. Wormtail whimpered, "I'm sorry, my l-lord." He stumbled on his words. "Oh, please. Don't start kissing up to me now." Harry said. He brought his knife down and stabbed it into the fat thigh, Wormtail screamed, his hands clawing at the floor. The metal one making a horrible screeching sound, Harry flinched, "Merlin, shut up!" He said and stepped on the arm. Using his other knife he began carving at the arm, where the hand ended, Wormtail writhed on the floor in agony, tears streaming down his face, "Stop, p-please." He sobbed out. Harry didn't stop what he was doing, the blade easily cut through the skin and muscles, the bone was another problem. Harry tilted his head to the side, "I haven't broken a bone before, I'm sure I can though." He said softly and Wormtail looked at him in horror. Harry grabbed the metal hand making sure it wasn't in a position where Wormtail could squeeze on his own. Slowly, he started pushing it backwards, the farther he went the more Wormtail squirmed, finally a sickening crunch was heard and the hand fell uselessly to the floor. Wormtail pulled his arm to his chest, shaking he yelled in pain. Harry picked up the hand bits of flesh dangling from the middle the bone barely sticking out, "Well, this is by far the most interesting thing I've cut off of a human before." He said holding up the hand for everyone to see. From under the masks a few Death Eater's looked pale, while the elite eyed him suspiciously.

Harry threw the hand across the hall, it made a loud clunk when it hit the floor. Harry smirked and turned back to Wormtail, "How are you doing down there? I wouldn't want you to die from blood loss so soon, so how about I cauterize that for you. Incendio." He cast pointing his wand at the stub. Wormtail let out a shrill scream and the smell of burnt flesh filled the hall. Harry laughed, "Oh, what fun this is." He leant down and watched as Wormtail flinched and tried to crawl away from him. "Now, now. That won't due." He said and stepped on Wormtail's wounded thigh. He put his wand away and grabbed his knife once more, "How about we peel away some of that skin?" He grabbed Wormtail's other arm and cut away the cloak revealing the skin underneath. Harry smiled manically, pointing the tip of his knife down he began cutting through, the knife sliding easily down from the shoulder to the elbow, not deep enough to go past muscle, but just above it. Pulling the knife out he moved back towards the top of the shoulder and cut across it this time now leaving an 'L' shaped cut. He wiped the blood off of his knife and slid it back into his robe. He plunged his fingers under the skin and grabbed it firmly, then yanking sharply he began to tear away the flesh, revealing pink muscle and blood. Wormtail cried and screamed, pleading for him to stop, "Stop? Where would the fun be in that?" Harry asked the large flap of skin now hanging off Wormtail's arm. Wormtail looked down and passed out. Harry frowned and glanced over to Voldemort, who looked extremely pleased, "I can just kill him now, I think I've had enough fun for today." Voldemort nodded, "Go ahead, Blade." Harry grinned, pulling his wand out once more, "Avada Kedavra!" He yelled, the flash of green light striking Wormtail's motionless body.

Author's Note: Okay, that is finally done. Sorry for the wait on this one, the next chapter will be out sooner. But, at least I made it longer than usual, so don't be mad? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Alright, some different perspectives in this chapter. :)

Warnings: Nothing bad in this chapter, Voldemort x Harry, will progress a bit more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I make no profits from this.

Harry looked over the lifeless body, "Even in his last moments of life he was pathetic. I almost feel bad, _almost_ being the key word there." He said and strutted his way over to the Dark Lord, who had resumed his seat on the throne. **:** Fantastic show, Harry. **:** He hissed, eyes shining. Harry gave a mock bow, **:** The pleasure was all mine. **:** He hissed back. The few Death Eaters that had remained somewhat calm all flinched at the display of Parseltongue. All shocked that another person knew the language. Harry noticed their shock and smirked, **:** Are they all so ignorant as to believe only one person knows Parseltongue? **:** He asked Voldemort, but faced the Death Eaters. **:** I think it's not so much ignorance as it is they just never really expected to see it happen. **:** Harry nodded, **:** Yes, that makes sense. **:**

"My Lord?" One of the Death Eaters asked, "Would you like to hear reports on our tasks?" Voldemort's red eyes flickered to him, "You may tell us." Harry conjured himself a black couch and plopped onto it, both arms resting on the back. The Death Eater looked over at him, a look of disgust crossing his face, for but a moment, but Harry saw it and he quickly stood up. The Death Eater flinched back when Harry walked over to him, "Do you have something to say to me?" He whispered menacingly, the Death Eater bowed his head, "No, my lord." Harry patted his head, "Good, now tell us." The Death Eater nodded and Harry made his way back to his couch. Voldemort raised a brow at him, **:** My like for disrespect is as nonexistent as yours. **:** He said offhandedly.

The Death Eater began telling them of how laws were being passed that benefited them, how some ministry workers were now starting to doubt the current Minister of Magic, and how they were able to convince several of them to join their cause. "Good work, Nott." Voldemort said. The man kneeled, "Thank you, my lord." Harry watched on in amusement, _they all so easily obey him, frightened to even question who I am and where I came from, although they are right to be scared, we both over power them immensely._ He thought to himself, a quiet snort escaping him. Nott seemed to have heard him from the stiffening of his shoulders, but reacted in other way, _good they learn fast too._ "My elite, you are to stay. The rest of you are dismissed." Voldemort told them all. A large portion of the group bowed and said, "My Lord." Before apparating away, leaving only, Malfoy, Snape, the three Lestranges, Nott, Avery, Crabbe, and Goyle, behind.

Voldemort stood and indicated for them all to follow, he led them to the dining hall, Blade at his side. Lucius and Snape traded a small look before quickly following after their _lords_. The group all sat down at the long table, Voldemort at the head of the table with Blade to his right. Lucius sat across from Harry and Snape was next to him, while the rest were all lined next to them. Harry was quite honestly surprised that they all sat so close, they weren't exactly relaxed, but they were also a lot more calm then the other Death Eaters. Voldemort spoke, "You may take off your masks." He said and they all did as told, Harry the only one leaving his mask on.

Harry could feel all of the curious stares on him and he looked at all of them, some looked away while others only were left more curious, "Am I that intriguing?" He asked suddenly. Nobody answered. "Well, am I or am I not?" He asked a bit more fiercely. Lucius looked at him carefully, "Have we met somewhere before, my lord?" He asked carefully and the green eyes snapped over to him quickly. "I don't believe we have, Mr. Malfoy. Do I seem like someone you would have socialized with?" He asked curiously. Lucius shook his head, "No, just you seem familiar is all, my lord." Harry tilted his head to the side and looked at the faces of the others, "Do I seem familiar to all of you then? Is that why you are all staring at me, curiosity killed the cat you know?" Blade said, his tone showing he was amused at how Crabbe, Goyle, and Avery shivered at his words. "Now, now Blade. Don't be so mean to my elite." Voldemort chastised him, a small smile curving his thin lips. Blade pouted underneath his mask, "I was only having a bit of fun." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. Voldemort shook his head, "I can see that." The Death Eaters watched the interaction in fascination, none of them had seen their lord so amused, almost _happy._

"If I may ask, my lord. Why is it you held us back?" Snape asked cautiously, not wanting to anger Voldemort. "Ah, Severus. That is a good question, there was really no reason for me keeping all of you here. Just letting you get to know Blade a bit better, perhaps ask him some questions, since we all know you are curious as to why I suddenly have a partner." Snape leaned back, "I see." Blade looked up his eyes flashing, "I just had a great idea!" He shouted merrily. Voldemort looked at him in exasperation, "And what would that be?" Harry looked at him, "How about we play a game?" "A game?" Voldemort asked. "Yes, you said it yourself, all of you should get to know me better, so I propose we do a game of Two Truths and One Lie, but I'll b doing the one making them all up and you," he said waving his hand at the Death Eaters, "have to tell which one is the lie." Voldemort looked amused, "You can do that, I will simply observe." Blade grinned and he faced the others some looked affronted, he noted Bellatrix looked amused, and Snape looked shocked that he would even suggest the idea. "Alright, let's begin."

Harry stood up and began circling the table thinking of things to say, _I'll be able to tell what their personalities are like from this, maybe even scare them a little if they get the answer wrong._ "What if we get the answer wrong?" Crabbe spoke up from the far end of the table. Harry chuckled, "You'll get a little cut." Avery looked at him nervously, "But, this doesn't seem very fair, we know nothing about you!" His raised slightly from nerves. "From what you have seen of me so far, I think you can deduce which statement is the lie, don't worry. I won't make them impossible to figure out." Harry said and patted Avery on the shoulder. Avery shuddered under his touch but nodded his head in acceptance. Snape watched him and Harry made eye contact with him for a brief moment and he saw Snape's eyes go wide. Harry smirked, _Oops, I think he knows who I am!_ He sing-songed in his mind. "Anymore questions?" He asked and when nobody said anything he smiled, "Good."

"Okay, starting off easy here. I can speak to snakes. I have been in Azkaban. I have a pet cat." He said his hand brushing across the tops of the chairs as he passed. Rabastan was the first to answer, "The third one is a lie." Harry clapped, "Very good. Now, why did you think the other two weren't lies?" Rabastan looked at him his face blank, "We've seen you speak Parseltongue, you seem like you have been to Azkaban before, and there are no cat hairs on you anywhere, so I figured you must not have a cat." He answered. "Hmm, there are spells I could use to get hairs off my clothes, but either way you were correct. Let's continue," He said, "I love torture, I killed my parents, and I like black." Nobody said anything for a while, but Bellatrix finally spoke. "The second one is false, because we can all tell from the display earlier that you do like torturing people and since you are wearing all black, even under your robes, it is safe to assume you like the color." Harry raised an eyebrow, "I was sure you would get that one wrong, oh well. Once again you were correct." _So, Bella is actually intelligent not just a mindless torturer, Rabastan is cautious, Crabbe doesn't like to not know what's going to happen, and Avery he is just scared of me. Interesting._

"I hate Dumbledore. I hate the Boy-Who-Lived. I think muggles are useless." Nobody seemed to know the answer, "The second one sounds like a lie." Goyle spoke up and Harry's eyes shined brightly, "Wrong!" He chirped happily and glided across the floor to Goyle. Goyle gulped and eyed the knife that Harry had pulled out, "The third one was actually the lie, I hate muggles, but I do believe they could be useful." Harry brought his knife closer to Goyle's face and cut right under his eye, the sensitive skin burning when involuntary tears dripped over it. Harry skipped away happy, Goyle covered the cut and hissed in pain. Glad that Blade hadn't decided to cut his _eye._ Snape watched Blade, his eyes showing he was confused, Harry smirked, _probably doesn't understand why I would hate the Boy-Who-Lived, when I'm him. What he doesn't know won't kill him._ Harry thought and his eyes glittered in mirth. "Let's carry on, shall we?" He said looking over the occupants of the room and saw that Voldemort was watching him, curiosity shining in his eyes. **:** I'll tell you later, yes? **:** He hissed and Voldemort inclined his head slightly.

"Let's see, what else can I tell you. Ah, I know! I'm really wealthy. My friends are amazing people. I went to Hogwarts." He said and leaned against the table waiting for someone to guess. It was Nott who answered this time, "The first one is a lie. You don't look wealthy and if you were I would probably know who you are." Harry narrowed his eyes, "You are incorrect, I am actually quite rich. The second one is a lie, my friends are traitorous bastards that should die." He said. "Also, what do you mean I don't _look_ wealthy we are all wearing the same thing here!" He said in indignation motioning to all of their robes. Nott scowled and looked away, Harry came over and cut the part of his ear where the earlobe connected to your head. Nott hissed and covered his ear with his hand. "You really should know better then to scowl at your superiors." Harry whispered into his other ear. Nott flinched away from him and lowered his head.

"I think we have played for long enough, don't you?" He asked the small group, pulling away from Nott. "Though, we'll have to do it again sometime, maybe the roles will be reversed, hm?" He walked around the table and tugged on a free strand of Lucius's hair, "It would be nice to learn more about some of you." He said and bounced back to his seat. Lucius was looking at him in shock, his hand holding the strand of hair Harry pulled, Blade just grinned back. Voldemort nodded, "Yes, I believe we have had enough fun for the night, you are free to leave, my elite." He dismissed the Death Eaters. They bowed their heads and apparated away. Harry took off his mask, "Oh, they will be fun and messing with Lucius." He chuckled darkly. Tom got rid of his glamours and smiled, "Things will definitely be entertaining with you around, Harry." Harry stood, "Of course! Though I'm not sure I'm too fond of Nott." He said glaring at nothing in particular. "Yes, he doesn't seem to know his manners." Tom told him and they walked out of the dining hall and back to his study, where it was more comfortable.

Harry plopped into his usual seat across from Tom, while Tom lounged into his own, raising his eyebrow expectantly. Harry snorted, "Yeah, yeah. I didn't lie when I said I hated the Boy-Who-Lived," He began and looked into the fire admiring the dancing flames, "it's really more that I hate what it associates with, everyone looking up to me because I survived a killing curse, thinking I'm all powerful and will be able to save them all, they don't see that I'm just a kid, they expect me to solve all of their problems. It's ridiculous and I just hate it. I would rather be just Harry, or Blade, now." He said sighing and he rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I can understand how that would be something to hate. I'm sorry that I caused this." Tom told him looking away. Harry looked up in surprise, "No, don't apologize! It's not like you knew I would survive, it's not your fault Tom." He said quickly. Tom looked at him again, "Even if involuntary, it is my fault, I really am sorry Harry." Harry stood and walked over to Tom, kneeling next to him he looked into the red eyes, "I'm telling you Tom, it _isn't_ your fault. Now, I don't want you feeling sorry for this." Tom nodded, "Okay." He whispered and brushed a few locks of ebony hair out of Harry's face. Harry's breath caught and he pulled back slightly, clearing his throat he looked away, "Well, good." He said and stood walking back to his chair. Tom smiled softly.

"How has the search been going?" Dumbledore asked the group before him, Alastor shook his head, "Everything leads to Harry being the culprit, Albus. Whoever set him up did a very good job in hiding their tracks." Dumbledore nodded grimly, "I see." _Good, they still have some hope that Harry is innocent. I just hope Voldemort gets to Azkaban soon._ He thought excited at how things were turning out. The twins smirked at each other and listened to the rest of the conversation. Nothing important was being said, Kingsley just brought up how some laws that didn't look good were passed and some ministry workers seemed to be losing faith, especially now that Harry was locked up in Azkaban, or so they thought.

Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter done. :D Feel free to leave a review. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I wonder how long this story will end up being…

Warning: Light torture in this chapter and some mor progression. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, alright?

 **:** Nagini, is it right for me to like Harry? **:** Tom asked the basking snake. Nagini raised her head, **:** I am not one to tell you what is right and wrong master. **:** She hissed and slithered over, resting her head on his knee. **:** I'm confused Nagini, love is a weakness, but I don't _know_ if it is even that strong of an emotion yet. **:** He confessed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. **:** I don't know if I should pursue it or not, I can tell that he feels something for me also. He would be a strong partner, we would work well with each other, compliment each other, so is it really a weakness or a strength? **:** Nagini wound her body around Tom's leg, **:** I think you should just do what feels right, master. **:** Tom sighed and pet her head, "I suppose." He said reverting back to English.

Harry had left Tom's study earlier making his way to his bedroom. "What is wrong with me?" He asked himself, "Just walking over to him, comforting him." He sighed in annoyance. "I'm going to end up making it obvious that I like him." He chastised himself, he closed the door behind him and walked over to his bathroom. Harry began to fill the tub with hot water, stripping from his clothes he stepped into it and let out a sigh, "This is nice." Grabbing a bottle of soap he squirted some into the bath and messed around with the bubbles, "If I keep talking to myself like this I'm going to seem even crazier than I already am!" He laughed. "Maybe, I should get a pet, a snake if anything so it will understand me. A friend for Nagini too, so when Tom and I are busy she won't be alone." Nodding to himself, "Yes, that will be good." After washing his body and hair, he rinsed off and stepped out of the tub, letting the water drain. Harry dried himself off with a fluffy black towel and slipped into his pajama pants.

"That will be my first order of business tomorrow, maybe I'll see someone I can torture too. I do have to make myself popular." He said smirking. Closing his eyes he snuggled into the satin sheets, drifting off into a peaceful slumber. In his own room, Tom did the same.

Harry woke up excited, rushing off to the bathroom he relieved himself, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and attempted to straighten out his hair. Then he went to his closet and pulled on some black leather pants with a tight dark red short sleeve. Finishing it off with a black cloak and knee high lace up boots. Harry looked himself over in the full length mirror and grinned, "I'll admit, I look good. Just need to add a few glamours so nobody recognizes me." Harry made himself slightly taller, tanner, his hair a light brown, his eyes blue and covered the scar. Walking out of his room he made his way to the dining hall where he was sure to find Tom. "Tom!" He called out happily entering the room. Tom looked up from his breakfast and looked Harry over, "Going somewhere?" He asked. Harry grinned, "Yeah, I'm going to Gringotts, getting a pet snake, possibly finding someone to torture to get my name out there, and then coming back." He told him and sat down. "I see, well, good luck hunting." Tom said smirking. Harry laughed, "Thanks."

Harry apparated out of the entrance hall landing in Diagon Alley. He looked around and smiled, _a killer in their midst and they don't even know it._ Walking down the crowded street he headed straight for Gringotts, entering the building he nodded at the few goblins he passed. "Good morning, I'd like to speak to Ragnok." He said politely. The goblin finished what he was writing and looked up, "Your name?" Harry grinned, "Harry Potter." The goblin nodded and stood from his seat, "I will take you to him, Mr. Potter." Harry followed the goblin to a door, where the goblin knocked and they heard a gruff, "Enter." The goblin told Ragnok, that he was Harry Potter and left. Harry thanked the goblin and closed the door behind him. Ragnok looked up from a paper, "What business do you have with me, Mr. Potter?" Harry took a seat, "I would like to discuss my vault, more specifically, the money that has been stolen over the past five years." Ragnok sat up straighter, "You have been robbed from?" Harry nodded, "Albus Dumbledore has been taking money, money that he did not ask for and that I did not give him permission to take." Ragnok hummed, "I see. Currently your vault has been under lock down, you would only need to go visit it and it would be reactivated, so to speak." Harry nodded, "That is good, so that also means that no withdrawals have been made right?" Ragnok tilted his head forward, "That is correct, I will be sending a letter to Dumbledore, informing him to pay back all money that has been taken and if he refuses he will face severe consequences." He said smirking evilly. Harry grinned, "Thank you Ragnok, it has been a pleasure doing business with you." He said and stood up shaking the long fingered hand.

Harry entered the cart with an unknown goblin, riding past vaults they came to an abrupt halt in front of Harry's. The goblin asked for Harry's vault key which Ragnok had given him before he departed, the door opened and Harry stepped in, smiling brightly. "I am really glad my parents weren't poor." He said as he began filling an extendable bag full of money, enough to pay for a snake and last him for around a month, should he suddenly find himself homeless, for any reason. The feather-light charm being very useful. He closed the vault door behind him and the goblin locked it and handed him his key, "Thank you." Harry said as they both got back into the cart. They rushed through the underground tunnels and Harry laughed slightly, enjoying the wind ruffling his hair. Finally, they stopped and after Harry thanked the goblin once more he departed from Gringotts and made his way through Diagon Alley, in search of a pet store.

Harry admired small shops he passed, grinning at the owls, he continued his way down the street and almost passed the tiny pet shop. Looking through the glass he saw they had magical pets and normal pets such as, ferrets, rabbits, and snakes. Harry entered the shop and waved at the cashier earning a small smile in return, Harry turned to the left and looked at boa's, python's, even a black mamba. Reaching a slightly smaller cage he kneeled and gasped in awe, inside there was an Indonesian Autumn Adder, it had rough scales that were a dark red, a broken line of black scales going down the back and a small line of them under its eyes. It was a beautiful snake, it's eyes were black with specks of red, the slitted pupil standing out. The scales were almost like spikes, but in the shape of leaves, the tip of the scales curving slightly.

 **:** Hello. **:** Harry hissed and chuckled when the snake looked at him in surprise, **:** You speak? **:** It asked. Harry nodded, **:** Yes, can I get you out of there? **:** The snake nodded and coiled itself around Harry's wrist when he reached in. **:** Are you going to take me to your nest? **:** The snake questioned. Harry laughed, **:** Yes, you could call it that. What is your name? **:** he asked looking down. **:** My brothers called me, Veles. **:** Harry hummed, **:** Veles, I like it. **:** "He will be 15 galleons." The cashier said. Harry dug out his money bag and grabbed the correct amount, "There you go." The cashier nodded and Harry left, Veles peeking out of the sleeve of his robe. **:** Thank you for getting me out of there, master. **:** Harry pet the snake, liking the roughness to the scales, **:** No problem, Veles. I just wanted someone to talk to, plus you are a very handsome viper. **:** Veles let out a hissed laugh, **:** If I could blush master, then I would be right now. **:** Harry cracked up earning some odd looks from the people around them, **:** See this is what I needed. A good conversationalist when I'm alone. **:** Veles curled up tighter, **:** I'm going to rest for a bit master. **:** Harry looked down, **:** Okay, I'll wake you when we get home or something happens. **:** Veles only let out an inaudible hiss in response, Harry shook his head in fondness.

Harry sat down in a comfortable seat outside of a nearby cafe and observed the people that passed, looking for a good target. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mundungus Fletcher, grinning wildly he stood up when the thief passed, "Perfect." He said quietly and cast a disillusionment charm on himself. The man stepped into an alley, most likely waiting to sell his stolen goods to someone, Harry stepped behind him, his knife to his throat. Mundungus froze, "What do you want?" He asked his left hand shifting towards his wand. "Ah, ah, ah." Harry said and searched the man's pocket for the piece of wood, snapping it in half he put it into his own robe. "I want you to lead me to your home. Act normal, I'll be right next to you the whole time, try anything funny and I'll snap one of those sneaky little fingers." Mundungus nodded, "Good boy." Harry said patting the stubbled cheek. Mundungus made his way out of the cramped alley, only feeling a body next to him, he walked briskly, though his face betrayed nothing, several minutes later they reached a shabby little apartment. Fletcher tried slamming the door shut behind him, only to fail miserably. "That wasn't very nice." He heard a voice growl behind him then the door clicked shut, the lock snapping into place. Mundungus glared, "Show yourself!" Harry sighed, "First you try to lock me out and now you want to see me? Geez, make up your mind!" Harry said, taking off the charm as he spoke. Mundungus just eyed him, "Am I supposed to know you or something? Why are you doing this to me?"

Harry looked at himself forgetting he had the glamours on, "Right." He took those off too, Fletcher stumbled back, "Harry Potter?!" He asked in shock a waver in his voice showing he was also scared. Harry grinned, "You would be correct! Now as for the reason that I'm doing this, you are going to be my little test, since you are in the Order, they will wonder why you aren't showing up to meetings, they'll find your mangled body here along with my message, then they'll know a new psychotic killer has joined the Dark." Harry finished, a mad look in his eyes. Mundungus stepped away from him, "Dumbledore was wrong then, you _did_ kill your relatives." Harry laughed, "Oh yes, I did it with pleasure. The assholes deserved it." Harry said now scowling. He looked up, "Let's go have some fun, yeah?" Harry pushed Mundungus back, causing the man to stumble. "Come on, pick up your feet. I don't have all day you know."

Harry pushed Mundungus onto one of the seats in his kitchen, "Incarcerous." He said pointing his wand at the shaking man. Thin ropes wrapped around the man's wrists and ankles, tying him to the legs of the chair. **:** Veles. Time to wake up. **:** Harry whispered. The red and black head raised, **:** Master? Is this your nest? **:** Veles asked looking around the dirty apartment. Harry 'tsked', **:** Of course not, this place is disgusting. **:** Veles nodded, **:** Indeed, so why are we here? **:** Harry chuckled, **:** I'm going to torture and kill this man. **:** Harry hissed raising his arm so Veles could see Mundungus. Veles looked at the man eagerly, **:** Ooh, can I bite him, master? **:** He asked. Harry looked at him curiously, **:** Will your venom kill him? **:** Veles nodded, **:** Yes, but I can inject a small amount, so he will suffer for a while before he dies, you will have plenty of time to do what you want with him. **:** Harry hummed in thought, **:** Okay, you may go bite him. **:** He told the viper holding his arm over the table. Veles began unwinding himself from Harry's arm he was a little over two feet long and slim, he was quick and reached Mundungus raising his head he struck the man's neck. Mundungus screamed in agony, his body convulsing. Harry watched in fascination, "Interesting, I like you more and more Veles." He said stroking the snake's head. "I think I'll let you die from his venom. I'll just carve my message into your chest, yeah?" Harry said and cut the man's shirt open. 'Blade, that is my name. Light side you have one more to fear now!' Harry finished the message with a little smiley face under it. Mundungus yelled in pain, the cuts oozed blood, "You'll be dead soon don't worry." Harry said. _I don't want them to know all my tricks just yet._ He thought, Mundungus was sweating and foam was dripping from the corners of his mouth.

Mundungus glared at the teenager in front of him, his body felt like it was burning from the inside out. Needles stabbing at joints and muscles while his veins coursed with a horrible heat. His body racked with the convulsions, finally his heart stopped and his head fell limp to the side. "Well, I probably could have had some more fun with him. He he. Oh, well." Harry giggled and picked up Veles, **:** Come on my handsome viper. **:** Veles wrapped himself around Harry's neck and tucked his head into the groove above Harry's collarbone. **:** Comfortable? **:** Harry asked smirking. **:** Very. **:** Veles hissed back. Harry grinned and put his glamours and disillusionment spells back in. Stepping out of the shabby apartment he apparated back to the manor. "I'm back!" He yelled out, happy. Veles startled, hissed out obscenities causing Harry to laugh. Dropping the glamours, he spread his magic searching for Tom's following the signature he made his way to the study.

Tom looked up from the book he was reading and smiled, "Welcome back, Harry." He said setting the book down on his desk. "It's good to be back. Have fun without me?" Harry asked as he relaxed into the soft chair. Tom chuckled, "I kept myself occupied, can't say it was exactly a fun time, but it was okay." Harry looked at him smiling, "That's good, I guess." Tom looked at Veles, "And this is?" He asked tilting his chin towards the viper. **:** Veles. Wake up, please. I have someone for you to meet. **:** Veles looked up and met red eyes, **:** He speaks too, master? **:** Tom smirked, **:** I do, pleasure to meet you Veles, I'm Tom. **:** Veles gave a snake grin, **:** I like him master. **:** Harry laughed, **:** I'm glad, though there is someone else I would like you to meet too. **:** He looked up at Tom, Tom nodded, **:** Nagini, come Harry has brought a friend. **:** Nagini slithered over from the fire and raised her body onto the desk, looking at the viper she flicked her tongue. **:** She is pretty, master. **:** Veles told Harry. Harry laughed, **:** Go talk to her, Veles. **:** Tom grinned at the pair of snakes on the floor, "They became friends fast." He said looking back at Harry. Harry looked at Tom, "Indeed." Grinning he crossed his legs.

Author's Note: Sorry, I meant to get this out sooner, but things came up. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. That is for sure. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Things will be accomplished in this chapter. ;)

Warnings: Nothing to worry about, you know just slash.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

Harry watched as Veles laid on top of Nagini basking in the heat with his new found friend, a smile reaching his lips. "I killed Mundungus Fletcher today, well more like Veles killed him and I just carved a nice little message into his chest." He said quietly, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Tom's eyebrows raised, "I see, he was a member of the Order, correct?" Harry nodded, "Yes, quite horrible too, a nasty little thief." Tom chuckled, "A perfect target then." Harry glanced over at him a wide grin on his face, "You know it!" He chirped. Tom shook his head, "Honestly, sometimes I don't know how to feel about you." Harry lounged back, "Hmm, maybe amazed at how quickly my personality can change." He offered, causing Tom to laugh. "That does seem like a very high possibility."

"How long do you think before they find his body?" Tom asked. Harry tilted his head, "Probably around a week, maybe sooner," he turned his body to face Tom, "I'm not really sure how often they have meetings." Tom clasped his hands together, "I see. The message?" Harry grinned, "Just told them I'm Blade and they have one more person to fear." Tom nodded, "Good, will you be going out more often? For more hunting?" He asked smirking. Harry laughed, "Indeed, not everyday, but as soon as they find Mundungus' body I'll go find someone else." Tom sat up straighter, ready to stand, "Join me for lunch?" Harry stood, "Sure. I must admit I am quite hungry."

The house elves had made simple sandwiches, with soup as their starter. Harry took a bite, "These are good. Who knew sandwiches could be this good." Tom chuckled, "I'm glad you like it." Harry smiled at him from behind his sandwich, "Don't you like them too?" Tom looked down at his lunch, "I suppose." Then he began to finish his food, Harry following suit. A house elf popped into the dining room and collected the dishes, bowing he left. "How about we go walk in the garden?" Tom offered. Harry grinned, "Alright." They walked out of the manor and calmly began going through the garden.

"Do you plan on going back to Hogwarts? Under glamours, of course." Tom asked his hands clasped behind his back. Harry caressed a petal of a red rose, "No, I don't think I will. I'm smarter than I seem, I studied in the Room of Requirement when my dorm mates were asleep. I dumbed myself down on assignments and tests, so the teachers and other students never suspected a thing. Plus, I don't particularly care for graduating, officially." He finished. Tom looked at him, "You don't think it will be beneficial to be close to Dumbledore?" Harry shook his head, "No, once I get to the twins, I'll know what's going on in the meetings. That will be the closest I could get to Dumbledore, without actually having to interact with the old coot myself." Tom nodded, "Yes, nobody would want prolonged interactions with him." Harry laughed, but sobered quickly, "I'm not a nuisance, right? Is this you hinting at me leaving, do you not want me around anymore?" Tom turned quickly, "No! You can stay. I," Tom broke off hesitantly, " enjoy your company, it's nice having you here." He looked away now, embarrassed.

Harry studied Tom's profile, stepping closer to the man now almost chest to chest, he placed his hand on Tom's cheek turning his face so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Before he knew what he was doing his lips were on Tom's, Tom tensed but relaxed shortly after returning the kiss. Tom cupped the back of Harry's neck his other hand caressing Harry's cheek, much like what Harry was doing to his own. Pulling away he rested his forehead against Harry's, "Well, I guess that answers my question on whether or not you returned my feelings." Tom said, Harry chuckled. "I'm a bit surprised I did it. I knew I liked you, but I didn't think I would muster up the courage to actually pursue it." Tom leaned down and pecked him on the lips, "I'm glad you did." Harry smiled, "So am I. You're a good kisser, did you know that?" Tom laughed, his eyes sparkling, "I was unaware, but it's good to know."

Harry pulled away slightly, Tom grabbed his hand and they continued their little journey through the garden. "I'm curious, how did you end up liking me?" Harry asked, his grip tightening slightly from nerves. Tom moved his thumb over Harry's palm, "No need to be nervous Harry. I suppose I was attracted to your power at first, but getting to know you better, with all your personalities I find myself happy when your around. Of course, you are also smart and very handsome." Tom finished kissing his temple. Harry blushed, "Very charming, seems we even like the same things, because that is almost exactly how I found myself falling for you." He chuckled. Tom smirked, "Indeed?" Harry nodded.

"I called for a meeting with my elite, they'll be here in a couple hours. I plan on informing them on passing some more laws and organize a few raids." Tom said as they headed back to the manor. "Ooh, fun. I do like Lucius." Harry said pulling open the door. Tom laughed, "Don't be too mean to him, he is one of my best, has a good placement in the ministry." Harry turned around a mock look of hurt on his face, "I would never, simply, a little bit of fun." He raised his hand, his index finger and thumb showing how _little_ he meant. Tom shook his head in amusement, "Yes, yes." Harry jumped along the hall his arms swinging next to him, Tom following calmly behind him a smile on his face. _I don't think this was a mistake, after all._

Harry led Tom to the duelling room, "Train with me?" He asked, looking excited. "What kind of training?" Tom asked, apprehensive. "Hmm, hand-to-hand combat?" Harry suggested. Tom raised an eyebrow, "I'm not very good at it, but I guess I can try." He said finally. Harry grinned, "I'm not good either, but that is why I'm calling it training, plus it's a good work out." Tom sighed, "Yes, that is true." Tom adjusted his stance, he now had his arms held loosely in front of him, his legs apart but firm. Harry also took a fighting stance, his arms were held a bit closer to his body and he was slightly crouched, ready to spring into action.

Tom swung out his left leg, aiming for bending Harry's knee forward so he would fall. Harry leaped backwards, just barely dodging the leg, wide-eyed he looked at Tom who was smirking, "Not good?" He asked in disbelief. Tom laughed, "Okay, I might be a bit better than I made myself out to be." He said and shrugged. Harry shook his head and rushed forward aiming a punch to Tom's jaw, Tom leaned back and slammed his own fist into Harry's stomach, Harry let out a grunt and backed away. Raising his head his eyes narrowed, he kicked his leg up hoping to get Tom on the side of his head, Tom just caught his ankle and threw him onto the floor. Harry pushed himself up and blocked an oncoming punch with his forearm, with his free arm he punched Tom in the shoulder. Tom grunted softly, "Well, at least you aren't weak." He teased stepping away from Harry. Harry smirked, "Nope, we are both very fast too, so that helps."

Tom and Harry continued fighting for another hour, sweaty and panting they laid on the floor. "For not fighting all that frequently you are pretty good at it, Harry." Tom said tilting his head to the side to see Harry. Harry looked back at him, "I guess I learned some things over the years." Tom frowned, "From who?" Harry looked back at the ceiling, "My cousin and his friends." He shrugged, "It doesn't matter now." Tom grimaced, "Your childhood, it was horrible." Harry laughed, "Yeah, it was. They got what they deserved though." He pushed himself up and sat cross-legged beside Tom. "Tell me about yours?" Harry asked. Tom looked into those green eyes and sighed, "If you want to know." Harry nodded excitedly.

Tom sat up, "Let's see. My mother, Merope Gaunt, was a witch. My father, Tom Riddle, was a muggle, he abandoned my mother after she stopped using love potions to keep him with her, she thought that he would still love her, but that didn't happen. Then she died, only living long enough to name me after the bastard and leave me at the orphanage." He stopped, taking a deep breath. Harry reached out and took one of his hands in his own, smiling at him. Tom smiled back and continued, "The kids hated me, the caretakers ignored me, and I just loathed being there. I would hurt the kids that bothered me and soon people were scared of me, I was fine with that because that meant they would leave me alone. I found out animals listened to me and I was able to mostly control my magic, though at the time I didn't know what it was. Dumbledore came later, I told him I could speak to snakes then, that was my first mistake," Harry watched Tom's face carefully, as he spoke he saw hate, anger, disgust, and a lot of other emotions pass through the red eyes. "I was excited when I started Hogwarts, happy to learn how to harness my powers. Dumbledore, of course, was a pain in my ass, all the other teachers loved me, he was the only one that didn't trust me and was constantly watching me. Bothersome, I opened the Chamber of Secrets in my sixth year and blamed it on another boy, Rubeus Hagrid, a girl was killed and it would have looked bad if it led back to me." Harry laughed, "Hagrid. That's why he was expelled from school?" Tom nodded, "Yes, you know him?" Harry smiled, "Yeah, he is the gamekeeper at Hogwarts." Tom hummed, "That's right, I had forgotten about that." Harry chuckled.

"I killed my father and grandparents, framed it on my uncle and he was sent to Azkaban. I worked for a short time at Borgin and Burke's, applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post twice, Dumbledore not allowing me. That was my childhood, leading into my early adulthood." Tom finished. Harry looked at him in surprise, "You were going to be a professor?" Tom nodded, "Yes, it was something I actually enjoyed doing, teaching others." Harry closed his mouth, "I can see that. Wow, you probably would have been my professor if they had accepted you." He whispered. Tom blinked, "I hadn't even thought about that, but it is likely I would have been." Harry smiled, "You would have been one hot teacher." Tom laughed, "I don't think I would have looked like this, but I did age nicely." He said smirking.

Dumbledore had called another meeting, wanting updates frequently. "We haven't made any progress. If Harry is innocent, it doesn't look like we'll be able to help him get out of Azkaban anytime soon." Tonks reported. "I'm sure you'll find something soon, just go over everything in more detail." Dumbledore told them. He looked around the room, "Where is Mundungus?" He asked. Remus scowled, "Who cares? I don't even know why he is part of the Order Dumbledore, he is pathetic." Dumbledore sighed, "Come now, Remus. He is a valued member." He said smiling. A few other members snorted, "Right." One mumbled and he heard the twins snicker. "Well, if he doesn't show up for the next meeting we will send somebody for him." Dumbledore said, silencing everyone. "Now, does anyone have anything else to report?" He asked, looking at the rest of the members. They all shook their heads in the negative, "Then I will see you all tomorrow. Have a good night." And Dumbledore flooed back to his office. The members shook their heads, "Sometimes I wonder why that man is the leader." One man muttered and got a few nods in return. Snape glowered at all of them and apparated away. The twins grinned at each other and departed after waving goodbye to Remus.

Harry and Tom had gone to their bedrooms and showered, preparing themselves for the Death Eaters that would arrive shortly. In the shower, Harry smiled. _I'm the Dark Lord's partner, his equal. I would love to see Dumbledore's face when I tell him that!_ Harry laughed and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower he slipped on the clothes that he had on the counter. Another set of black leather pants, a black tank top, a black robe, and finally his Death Eater cloak. He slipped on his boots too, the mask he left off for now, knowing the elite wouldn't arrive at the manor for at least two more hours. He made his way to Tom's room and knocked on the door, getting no reply he shrugged and stepped into the room. He heard the shower running and grinned, plopping onto the bed he waited.

Author's Note: I was going to make this longer, but things came up. Sorry! The next chapter should be up tomorrow, if not the day after tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Hehe, this chapter contains a very delicious lemon! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

Tom stepped out of his shower, steam swirling out behind him. He wrapped his towel around his waist and threw a smaller one on his head, drying the wet locks he went to his bedroom. Raising an eyebrow at Harry, "And what are you doing in here?" He asked amused. "Enjoying the view." Harry answered and smirked. Tom looked down at himself, "It is a pretty amazing view." He said. Harry laughed, "Don't get all narcissistic on me." Tom chuckled, "It's only the truth." He said as he walked over to his closet. Harry sighed, "I can't argue with you there." Crossing his arms under his head he looked up at the ceiling. Tom put on a black button up shirt that fit him nicely, with dark gray slacks, and black dress shoes. He put his black cloak over it and hung his towels back in the bathroom. Harry looked him over, "You look good." Tom smirked, "Thanks." He climbed onto the bed, hovering over Harry's body, his arms on either side of Harry's head. He leaned down and kissed Harry, licking his bottom lip Harry opened his mouth and moaned. Their tongues searched each other's mouth and caressed the other, pulling away Tom panted slightly. Harry's eyes were glazed over, "You are a bastard." He said finally. Tom chuckled and pulled Harry off of the bed, "I'm sure we can continue later." He whispered into Harry's ear and nibbled on the lobe, Harry shuddered.

Harry took his seat at the dining table and began to eat his dinner, they had chicken with some pasta, with salad as a side dish. Wiping the corners of his mouth, Harry let out a content sigh, "That was delicious." Tom drank a bit of water, "It was." He cast a quick 'Tempos' and saw that the Death Eaters would be arriving in half an hour.

"Harry, tell me about how you found the Chamber of Secrets." Harry looked at him in surprise, "Um, sure. Hmm, it was in my second year at Hogwarts, I kept hearing a voice, it sounded like it was moving through the walls and I followed it one night after having a detention. It led me to an empty hallway, that was flooded with water and written in blood on the wall, it said, 'The chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir… beware'. A cat, Mrs. Norris, was petrified and over the course of the year, three more students and one ghost were also petrified. Hermione was one of the ones that got attacked, but before that she had given Ron and I a clue as to what it was that was attacking everyone. A basilisk and that it was getting around the school through the pipes, it made sense since before we found that clue we had visited Hagrid and he told us to follow the trail of spiders. Those spiders led us to Aragog, the acromantula, Aragog told us that the basilisk is what they feared most, so the clue confirmed it. Ron asked why nobody died when they saw the basilisk, and I told him it was because nobody had looked it directly in the eye, they all saw it through the waters reflection, a mirror, a camera, and through a ghost, of course, the ghost couldn't have died since he was already dead."

Tom nodded to show that he was still listening. Harry continued, "When Ron and I were headed back to the common room, we ran into a group of teachers and the old coot, we hid behind a wall and listened what they were talking about, as it turned out, another message had been written. 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever'. This 'her', was Ron's younger sister Ginny, so we ended following Lockhart, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at the time, to tell him what we knew. Lockhart was a coward and was packing his things when Ron and I caught up to him, he tried to Obliviate us, but Ron and I were quicker and he had two wands pointing straight at him, so he backed off. We took him to the girls' bathroom on the second floor where Moaning Myrtle is and asked her how she died, she told us that she only remembered seeing a big yellow eye looking at her from where the sinks were. Ron, in a rare moment of genius, told me that I should try saying 'open' in Parseltongue. I did, and surprisingly enough, the sinks pulled away and opened into the entrance to the chamber of secrets. That's where I ended up fighting you, or the young Tom Riddle, getting bitten by the basilisk, stabbing the diary with the fang, along with killing the basilisk and saving Ginny." Harry finished.

Tom blinked, "You killed one of my horcruxes. Well, that I was not aware of. You are very interesting Harry, I'm surprised how quickly the three of you managed to find the chamber, in your second year even." Harry sighed, "Honestly, with what I found out about Hermione and Ron I wouldn't even be shocked to find out that Dumbledore actually helped them and told them to tell me these things." Tom nodded, his face grim, "That could have been possible, still do not belittle yourself, it is an impressive feat to have figured it out and kill a basilisk." Harry smiled a little.

"You should put up your glamours, they'll be here soon." Harry said as he slipped on his mask. Tom looked at the time once more, not surprised to see that nearly 30 minutes had passed. He cast his glamours and looked at Harry, "Yup. You look like your old serpenty-self." Voldemort sighed and shook his head, "Thank you for your input." He said sarcastically. Harry laughed, "You are very welcome, _my lord._ " Voldemort shivered slightly, coming from Harry, it sounded _very_ nice. Harry smirked under his mask. They both heard a crack indicating one of the elite had shown up. Voldemort sat straighter and clasped his hands together in front of him. Blade lounged back in his own seat and inspected one of his blades.

Lucius walked to the dining hall and bowed as he entered the room, "My lords." He said and stood up. "Lucius! PLeasure to have you again." Blade said happily and motioned to the seat across from him. Lucius calmly strode forward and took the offered seat, "Thank you, my lord." Voldemort sat quietly observing the way Lucius behaved before them, smirking slightly, "No need to be nervous, Lucius. You are our favorite." Lucius only relaxed slightly, "I am happy to know that, my lords." Blade chuckled. More cracks echoed through the halls and soon the table was full, none of the elite were missing. "I'm glad you could all make it," Voldemort started, "I called you all here to discuss, plans for the Ministry and raids that we will be accomplishing." Bellatrix cackled, "We will be doing raids, my lord? That is delightful!" Voldemort nodded, "Yes Bella, now listen." Voldemort began explaining the plans, "Lucius and Nott, you will be getting others to stop the passing of laws that Dumbledore is trying to get through. Any that will benefit us in the long run will be passed, if you come up with laws of your own, you need to inform Blade and I first, so we can approve of them. Keep your eyes open to see if there are more Ministry members that will join us and if not, during these raids we can kill those that oppose us."

Blade watched at how the elite listened to every word in rapt attention and almost envied the way Voldemort could gain the full attention of an audience. _He would have been an amazing teacher._ Blade smiled behind his mask and started to listen to the man again. "Bellatrix, you will lead a group of the Death Eaters in the raid in Diagon Alley. Rodolphus and Rabastan, you will lead another group, you will stop in at the Ministry, take out as many as you can, then depart quickly. Avery, Crabbe, and Goyle, you three can choose what group to go with. These raids will be planned on September 1st, people will be happy that another year of Hogwarts is starting, they need to be reminded that the Dark is still present." Voldemort turned to Snape, "Severus, I would like to here what has been happening at meetings with the Order."

"Dumbledore insists that Potter is innocent and keeps telling Tonks and Moody to go over everything at Privet Drive. So far, they have found nothing that proves Potter did not kill his relatives, many are beginning to believe he really did murder them. At the last meeting Mundungus Fletcher did not show up and Dumbledore informed us if he did not show up at the meeting tomorrow that we search for him." Snape finished. Voldemort nodded, "I see, keep me informed Severus. I want to know what he plans on doing now that his precious Golden Boy is rotting in Azkaban." Snape bowed his head, "Yes, my lord." Voldemort sat back in his chair, "Is there anything else that we should be made aware of?" He asked. "No, my lords." They all said in unison. Blade watched all of them, "I'm curious. What do you do when you don't have orders to fulfill." He asked. Nobody said anything, "Do you always have orders then? Or do you just laze about when you have nothing to do, surely you have families to take care of or other jobs?" He asked. Most nodded now, "See, that wasn't so hard was it. I simply wanted to get to know you all better." He grinned. Standing up he walked behind Lucius's chair, "Don't you have a son, Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius tensed, "Yes, my lord." Harry leaned down, "So, why didn't you tell me that you took care of him when not on orders, or that you were busy working at the MInistry, maybe even relaxing with your wife?" Lucius swallowed, "I don't know, my lord. I suppose I thought it was irrelevant." Blade sighed, "Lucius, you shouldn't think like that, everything in your life is important. Relax, I won't hurt you for keeping things from me."

Blade walked back to his seat, "Same goes for the rest of you, I won't torture you just because you chose to withhold some information, though if it is dire, you most certainly _should_ tell us."

Voldemort looked at Blade amused, "You are all free to go then." They stood from the table, "Goodnight, my lords." They said and all apparated away, to wherever it is that they go. Voldemort quickly took off his glamours, "Harry, I believe you stressed out poor Lucius." Harry laughed as he took off his mask, "Probably, he is so tense. I was trying to let them feel more comfortable with me, but I think it just worked to make them even more wary. Oh, well." He shrugged. Tom shook his head in exasperation.

"I do believe you said we were going to continue later." Harry said and grabbed Tom's hands, leading him back up to his room. "I did." Tom said and opened his door. Harry pushed Tom onto the bed and smirked, "Good." Harry leaned down and kissed Tom, straddling the man's waist he ran his hands through the dark waves. Tom licked Harry's bottom lip, Harry happily opened his mouth, his hot tongue rubbed against Harry's. Moaning Harry ground his erection against Tom's, Tom pulled away and trailed bites down Harry's jaw, Harry moaned softly and tugged at Tom's cloak. Delirious with lust, Harry managed to banish both of their clothes, they both let out loud moans when their erections rubbed against each other, no cloth in the way. "Needy aren't you?" Tom asked as he licked down Harry's neck. Harry only groaned in response, Tom flipped them over and trailed kisses down Harry's chest. Harry bucked up, but Tom held his hips down. Tom kneeled between Harry's quivering thighs and looked at the leaking cock. Tom sucked on Harry's inner thigh and smirked when Harry let out a sharp gasp, "Fuck, Tom! Suck me already." Harry begged. Tom grinned, he licked from the base of Harry's cock to the tip. Harry whimpered, Tom opened his mouth and sucked the tip, tasting the pre-cum, he took the hard cock in further and relaxed his throat. "Merlin!" Harry screamed when Tom took all of him in, sucking hard Tom sped up and Harry writhed beneath him. Tom hummed and the vibrations brought Harry to his climax, hot cum shot down Tom's throat and he pulled away to catch some in his mouth. Swallowing he licked his lips and captured Harry's lips.

Harry tasted himself and moaned, Tom cast a silent lubrication and preparation spell. Tom moaned when he placed the tip of his cock at Harry's entrance, Harry looked at him eyes glazed, Tom pushed in and groaned at the tight heat. Harry clawed at his back and buried his face in his neck, "Shit, you're too big." He ground out. Tom chuckled and kissed Harry's temple, "Sorry, I should have prepared you better, I couldn't control myself." Now Harry laughed, "I'm fine now, just hurry up already." He said and tightened his muscles around Tom. Tom sucked in a sharp breath and thrust into Harry hard, hitting his prostate in one fluid motion. Harry screamed, "Ahh, Tom. Faster!" Tom placed his hands on either side of Harry and thrust in, they both let out loud moans. "So tight." Tom panted and bit down on Harry's neck. Harry groaned and pushed down on Tom. Tom thrusted in one more time and came hard when Harry tightened again, Harry moaned when he felt the hot seed shoot into him, reaching his own climax. Tom slumped onto him and they both panted, "That was fucking great." Harry said finally. Tom laughed, pulling out he moaned softly and laid next to Harry pulling him into his arms. "Indeed, now go to bed Harry." Harry huffed and muttered a 'scourgify'. Cuddling into the chest he smiled, "Goodnight, Tom." Tom kissed the raven locks, "Goodnight, Harry."

Author's Note: Hehehe. I had to write this next to my sister, I'm glad she didn't look over! :P


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: … I have nothing to say …

Warnings: Lime scene, at the very beginning if you want to skip it. It's the first paragraph.

Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this story, nothing else.

Tom woke up to a very pleasant sensation, moaning he opened his eyes and met emerald green eyes looking up at him from his cock. Harry's mouth was wrapped around the head of his cock, gently suckling and licking. Tom groaned and threw his head back, the hot, slick tongue probing at his slit. Tom fisted the black locks and pushed Harry down further, his dick hitting the back of Harry's throat. Harry moaned sending pleasant shocks through Tom's body. Harry sucked harder and dragged his tongue along the shaft, eliciting soft gasps and pants. Harry rubbed circles on Tom's hip bones and dragged his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Tom thrust up and came hard, cum shot down Harry's throat and he swallowed eagerly. Tom's grip tightened on his hair and then relaxed as he panted from his climax. Harry pulled away with a 'pop' and grinned at Tom, "Good morning!" Tom ran a hand through his hair and looked at Harry, "A good morning, indeed."

Harry leaned over Tom and pecked his lips, "I'm going to go take a shower, join me?" Tom grinned, "Of course, I wouldn't want you to get lonely." Harry chuckled, "My thoughts exactly. Harry climbed off of the bed and dragged Tom up behind him, Tom admired Harry's body as they walked to the bathroom. Harry turned the water on and let it get warm, they stepped in and stood under the water. Tom grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his hand, he reached up and began to lather Harry's hair, his blunt nails dragging over Harry's scalp. Harry hummed and leaned into the touch, he opened his eyes and smiled at Tom. Tom rinsed out the suds and grabbed some soap, he began washing Harry's body as Harry grabbed the shampoo to begin washing his hair. "I have to admit, showers are a lot more interesting with you in here with me." Harry said and ran his hand through the dark waves, rinsing out the bubbles. Tom laughed, "I'll find myself liking them more if you continue to take showers with me." Harry nodded, "It sounds like a deal." They grinned at each other and finished washing and rinsing, stepping out they wrapped themselves in towels.

Harry left Tom's room to go and get dressed, coming back in black skinny jeans and an emerald green button up, with a black robe over it and black high top converse. Tom raised an eyebrow, "Dressed like a teen and yet, formal." Sighing he shook his head and slipped on his own black dress shoes. "Let's go and have some breakfast." He said, gliding out of the room, his robes billowing behind him. Harry trailed after him and admired the leathe form under the robes, smirking he quickened his pace slapped Tom's ass and ran away laughing. Tom paused mid-stride in shock and then glared at the departing form, grumbling under his breath he followed at a much more sedate pace. When Tom entered the dining hall, he saw that Harry was already happily munching away on a piece of toast with marmalade spread over it. He stalked over to his seat and sat in it a glare directed at Harry. Harry looked at him his eyes full of mirth, finishing his piece of toast he snickered, "I couldn't help myself." He defended, raising his hands in surrender. Tom's glare sharpened and he dug his fork into a pancake, Harry smiled. "Okay, I'm sorry that I slapped you." He tried. Tom sighed through his nose, but began to eat, ignoring Harry. Harry took that as an apology accepted and dug back into his own food.

 **:** Veles! It's nice to see you again. **:** Harry greeted his viper, when he entered the study. **:** Master! **:** Veles greeted equally as happy and slithered over to Harry, climbing his leg. **:** Have you been having fun? **:** Harry asked petting the spiky scales. **:** Yes, Nagini is quite a conversationalist, believe it or not. **:** Veles replied. Harry laughed, **:** Such big words. Well, I'm glad you two get along so well. **:** Veles flicked his tongue against Harry's cheek and went back to the fireplace, where Nagini lay curled up. Tom watched the interaction in amusement, "A smart snake." He commented as he headed to his chair. Harry sat in his own, "Indeed, I didn't even know he _knew_ the word conversationalist! Surprising." Tom chuckled, "Yes, it is good for both Nagini and Veles, that they have someone to keep each other out of trouble." Harry nodded, "Mm hmm."

"I was wondering about Snape, is he trustworthy?" Harry asked tapping his fingers on his knee. "I do believe he is, Severus, let's just say that if he does betray me he'll know that I won't just Crucio him and kill him, he will suffer far greater consequences. Plus, he hates Dumbledore almost as much as us." Tom replied. Harry perked up at that, "Oh? Why is that?" He asked curious. Tom chuckled, "Dumbledore is a manipulator as we all know, Severus unfortunately was one that he tried to shape into what he wanted, now we have a great spy. He feeds the Order information I tell him to and we get all the information that goes on over there." Harry nodded, "Trying to manipulate Snape, that is almost funny. For as much as I dislike the man, I will admit to him being quite powerful and sharp." Tom raised an eyebrow, "I did notice that both of you seem to hold a certain distaste for each other. Him mostly from how he speaks about you, like how he spits out _Potter_." Harry laughed, "He does that even when I'm not there? Geez, I just don't like him because he's hated me from the moment his eyes landed on me, always setting me up in Potions or belittling me, it was aggravating." Tom's eyes narrowed, "I didn't take Severus to be one to harass others." Harry waved it off, "Don't worry about it, I'm not going back to that school anyway." Tom sighed but didn't pursue it. "Well, it's just good to know he is trusted. In all honesty I was kind of hoping for you to say no, it would be fun to torture him." Harry said his smile cold and his eyes sharp. Tom laughed.

Harry stood up and stretched his back, "I'm going to go talk with the twins." Tom broke his gaze from the flickering flames, "Leaving me already?" Harry smiled, "Be quiet. I probably won't be longer than a couple of hours." Tom stood and walked around his desk, "See you later then." He said and laid a soft kiss on Harry's lips. Harry kissed back, pulling away he leaned his forehead against Tom's, "That almost convinced me into staying, but alas! I need to get things done." With that he pranced over to Veles scooped up the drowsy viper and skipped out of the room. Tom shook his head and went back to his seat.

 **:** You are coming on a little trip with me. **:** Harry told Veles. **:** Yes, master. What are we going to be doing? **:** Harry let the snake wrap himself around his neck, **:** We are picking up some friends, I just thought you might like to get out of this mansion for a bit. **:** Harry told him and put up a strong disillusionment charm, forgoing glamours. Veles gave a serpentine grin, **:** Yes, are last little outing was fun. **:** Harry grinned back and apparated them to Diagon Alley. Harry walked calmly between the wizards and witches, navigating his way to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Stopping before the shop he smirked, it was _packed._ Kids and adults alike were fluttering about the aisles looking at love-potions, pygmy puffs, and an assortment of prank items. Harry made his way to the little flat above the store, sure that the twins would be there. Harry knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to open it. Fred peered out and his eyes scattered about, "Who's there?" He asked. Harry sighed, _the charm, honestly I forget about these things too easily._ "It's me, the psychotic murderer." He drawled. Fred's head snapped to him, "Harry? Get in here!" He chirped opening the door wider. Harry stepped in and took off the charm when the door closed behind him. "George! Guess who's here." Fred bellowed and grinned at Harry. George came out from the kitchen a chocolate frog wriggling in his hand, "Harry! We knew you'd come." Patting him on the shoulder. Harry grinned, "Did you now? Let's go sit down, yeah? We have shit to talk about." Fred and George shared a look but followed after him.

Comfortably seated on the couch, Harry took a sip of his offered tea, "So, how is it you knew I would come looking for you two?" He asked. Fred grinned, "You couldn't just go and abandon your two most favored people in the world now could you?" Harry chuckled, "I guess not, though there is one person, that tops the both of you." He said smirking. George gasped, "You wound us Harry!" He cried dramatically, Fred continued a hand against his heart, "Only gone for a few days and we're already being brushed off. How could you?" Harry cracked up, "Oh, shut up. He is my partner. In more ways than one." He grinned mischievously. "Ooh, and who is this mystery man?" Fred asked slinging an arm across Harry's shoulders, "Yes, tell us who it is that has earned your favor over us." George continued, his arm over his brother's. "Voldemort." Harry said wondering how they would react to that. Both brothers blinked at him in shock, then cracked some evil grins, "You, are a little slut." Fred said. George pulled back, "A little whore. Getting men to fall for you so quickly, you must have played _dirty._ " Now Harry looked at them in shock, "You two are evil. But, it doesn't even bother you that it's the _Dark Lord,_ we're talking about here?" The twins shrugged, "We can tell you like him Harry, plus we wouldn't want to get on your bad side, look at how that worked out for your relatives." Fred stated with George nodding along. Harry smiled, "First of all, it is funny you say that considering you both just insulted me and second of all, I knew I liked you two for a reason. Now down to business!" He clapped his hands together.

"The reason I'm here is because I want you both to join us. I convinced Tom that you could both be really helpful, what with your creativeness and brains." He started. "Wait, Tom?" George asked. "Oh, oops." He said sheepishly, "Voldemort, is what I meant to say. I wouldn't call him that unless you wanted to get Crucio'd." Fred smirked, "Letting him call you by his name and everything, how sweet." He cooed and George cackled beside him. Harry sighed, "Whatever, now what do you say? I know that you guys are bordering on the dark side, with some of those pranks you have pulled and items you've created." The twins nodded, "True, the light side is just _soo boring._ " They said together. "We'd love to join you, it would be fun. We could be spies and have a place to work on our inventions without worrying about getting caught, if you can provide something like that, that is." Harry waved a hand, "No problem. I am glad you two will join though, means a lot." He said and slung both arms over their shoulders, bringing them into a group hug. Fred ruffled his hair, "You've been through a lot. You know we would always help you, Harry." George patted his knee, "Of course, like we said, it'll be fun. Seeing you for who you are will be nice to, no more masks, right?" He asked. Harry shook his head, "No more masks."

"The next meeting that Voldemort calls, I'll come and get you guys." Harry said standing in the entrance way. "Okay, Harry." The twins said. "Feel free to come by whenever you want, or if you have some relationship problems." Fred said waggling his eyebrows. Harry chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Bye Fred, George." He threw up his disillusionment charm and stepped outside. **:** Veles, want to go hunt for some rats, while I go look around in Borgin and Burkes? **:** Veles popped out from under the robe, **:** Yes, please! **:** He hissed happily. Harry nodded, **:** Don't be seen. **:** He warned. The snake slithered away, into Knockturn alley, where he was bound to find a whole litter of rats. Harry made his own way to the dusty little shop, stepping inside he noticed the skeletal hand that had grabbed him in second year. Glaring at it he wandered aimlessly, seeing if anything would catch his eye. He mostly came, just so Veles could hunt, figuring the snake would like fresh prey. But, he didn't want to just stand around and do nothing, so looking around the musty store was what he was left with, plus he might find something interesting.

Harry saw books in the back of the store and walked over to them, he saw some on potions, the dark arts, wizards and witches that turned bad, dark creatures, and a few other weird things. He snorted at the bad wizards and witches book, _I'm sure Tom would love that._ "I'm almost tempted to get it, but is it really worth spending 20 galleons? Nah." He turned away and headed out of the shop he had been looking around for a good half hour and saw nothing that caught his eye. **:** Veles! **:** He hissed his eyes searching the alley for the red and black viper. A movement caught the corner of his eye and he turned, Veles was slithering towards him a few prominent bulges throughout his body. **:** I see you found some rats. **:** Veles hissed out a laugh, **:** It was funny to seem them run, as if they could escape me! **:** Harry picked him up and the viper coiled around the arm, **:** I'm sure, now let's get back home, hmm? **:** Veles hissed out an agreement and Harry apparated them back to the manor.

Harry went to Tom's study and dropped off Veles, expecting to find Tom there he was a bit surprised to see that he wasn't. Harry hummed in thought, "The library then?" Bidding farewell to the snakes he made his way to the library, while he could search for the elusive man using his magic he figured it could be a little adventure. Opening the door to the library, "Tom?" He called out waiting for a response, none came. "Okay than. To his bedroom." Harry chirped and pranced his way through the corridors. Coming to a halt before the doors he lifted his arms and pulled the doors wide open, "Tom! You in here?" He asked looking around. Once again, the man proved to be somewhere else, "Merlin." He muttered under his breath. "The training room, maybe?" Harry shut the doors and turned in the direction of the training room, "Honestly, if he isn't there, I _will_ just use my magic." He glowered. Peeking into the room, he grinned, "There you are!" He shouted. Tom raised an eyebrow, from where he sat on the floor. "Hello to you too." Harry skipped in, "I decided to go on a hunt for you, this, of course, was the last place I checked." He said plopping down beside the man. "What were you up to?" He asked. "Meditating." Tom replied, closing his eyes. Harry smiled, "Am I bothering you?" He teased. "No, just interrupting." Tom said. "I see, then I'll just leave." Harry said and stood up. Tom reached out quickly, grabbing his hand, "No, you can stay." Harry grinned, "Okay, I'll be quiet." And he sat down again. Tom looked at him then closed his eyes again, releasing a deep breath.

Harry sat admiring the relaxed expression on Tom's face. Tom opened one eye and looked at Harry, "It is hard to concentrate with you staring." Harry gave him a cheeky grin, "It's hard not to when you're just so handsome." Tom let out an exasperated sigh a small smile playing at his lips. Harry leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to jog for a bit, you can join me if you want." He said standing up. Tom nodded, "Fine, how many laps?" Harry looked at the room, it was pretty big, "Hmm, 20?" Tom looked around too, "Yeah, that should be fine." They went over to one corner of the room and began jogging, "How did it go with the twins?" Tom asked. "It was great. They said they'll join us and I told them that whenever the next meeting is with the Death Eaters, I'll bring them." Harry told him. "Oh, they said they wanted a room where they could experiment with their inventions too. Is that possible?" Tom glanced at him, "Yes, there is a room here that has protection charms and the like on it, it should hold against anything they make." Harry sped up slightly, "Cool, I'm sure they'll love it."

The Order was gathered again, Mundungus still missing, the twins whispering to each other, Snape glaring in a corner, Remus silent, everyone else in their own groups as they waited for Dumbledore to show up. "Let's try and remember everything, so Harry will be proud of us? Okay Fred?" George whispered, Fred nodded, "Right George, wouldn't want to be useless spies. Even if it could take a week or more for him to get us." George snickered, "True, but I'm sure he probably already knows how to read minds, if not we can believe _Tom_ does." Fred laughed quietly. Dumbledore flooed in green flames whipping behind him, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses as he looked at everyone present. "Hello, everyone. I see Mundungus is still missing, we'll send out a search party out for him, Remus you can lead it." The werewolf glowered, "Fine." He ground out. "Don't know why we should waste our time on him." He muttered. Dumbledore turned away, "Any good news?" He asked. "Nothing, laws we don't want are being passed, nothing helpful has been found regarding Harry, and the dark side seems to be expanding." Kingsley reported. Dumbledore frowned, "Laws, why can't you stop them?" Kingsley hesitated, "Lucius Malfoy seems to be gaining more support." Dumbledore sighed and rubbed the bridge of his crooked nose, "I see." _These people, well at least one thing is going well, Harry and Voldemort will kill each other soon I'm sure. If Harry has even survived being in Azkaban this long._ He thought to himself. The twins looked around the room, they noticed how Remus seemed to not want to be there and he was more disrespectful than usual. They exchanged looks, "You thinking what I'm thinking Fred?" Fred grinned, "I believe I am George." Remus seemed to hear them and looked at them curiously, they just looked back at him innocently.

Author's Note: I know, it took a while, forgive me? I'm not sure I really liked how this chapter came out, but eh… it's not too terrible right?


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Yo. :)

Warnings: Mmm, some fluff... Yep, I think that's it. :D

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

The meeting came to conclusion shortly after, the twins waited for a majority of the Order to leave before they approached Remus. "Hello, Professor!" They greeted with a wave. Remus looked up, "Good evening, Fred, George. How have you two been?" He asked. "Well, with everything that's been going on… you know how it is." George said. Remus nodded, "Yes, I do." Fred smiled, "Hey! How about you come and hang out at our place for a bit, yeah?" He asked and shot a meaningful look at the werewolf. Remus looked at the both of them curiously, "Alright." He said a bit hesitantly. George looped his arm with Remus and Fred swung his arm over George, "Let's go!" He said and apparated them to the flat. Remus stumbled slightly, "Thanks for the warning." He grumbled shooting the twins a glare. They just laughed and ushered him into the living room.

Fred and George were sitting on the couch while Remus was across from them sitting on the edge of a recliner, "What did you two want to discuss?" He asked. "Harry." They said. Remus sighed, "I thought so." Fred sat forward, "First off, we wanted to know if you think Harry murdered his relatives or not." Remus rubbed his face, "If I'm being completely honest, yes, I think he did _and_ that he enjoyed it." George looked at his brother, "So, you think he might be dark than?" Remus looked down at the floor, "I do, somewhere inside of me wants him to be, too. Dumbledore is a fool and his relatives were horrid human beings, if he joined the dark he would probably be better off." He confessed. Fred and George grinned, "It's great to hear you say that! Would _you_ join the dark, though?" Remus raised his head, "I would, why are you two asking me all of this?" He asked, suspicious. "Isn't it obvious Professor? _We_ joined the dark, we're figuring Harry would probably like to have you on his side too, so we decided to ask you if you would join." Fred told him. "Wait, you've spoken to Harry?" Remus asked. George nodded, "Yep!" Remus sat back, "How?" Fred laughed, "Turns out he isn't even in Azkaban." Remus sat in shock, "Can you get him to come here? Talk to me?" Fred and George shook their heads, "Sorry, we won't see him again until he comes and gets us for a meeting. When that happens we will tell him about this and if he wants you to join I'm sure he'll make time to meet." Fred said.

"You two, how did you even think to ask me about this?" Remus asked. The twins grinned, "It was really quite obvious, first you seemed to hate going to the meetings, you would act disrespectful, and you _are_ a werewolf they are dark creatures." George said. Remus sighed, "It was that obvious? Merlin. I think I need to go and think about all of this, when you see Harry tell him I said hi." Remus stood up. "Thank you for telling me about all of this." Fred and George stood, "No problem! See you later, Professor." Remus nodded a small smile on his face and left with a wave. The twins looked at each other, "That went extremely well, don't you think George?" Fred said. George nodded, "That it did, Fred."

Harry woke up to the near silent rustling of the carpet, knife in hand he shot up from the bed, ready to attack. Looking around the dark room his eyes landed on Tom, "Merlin, Tom! Are you trying to get killed?" Tom laughed his hands raised, "Sorry, Harry. Just I didn't want to wake you." Harry let out a small sigh and flopped back onto the bed, "What were you even doing?" He asked. "I didn't want to sleep alone, so I decided I'd come over here." Tom shrugged. Harry chuckled, "That's cute. Come over here then." Tom glared slightly but climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over the both of them. Harry snuggled into his side and let out a hum, "Ah, you're warm." Tom laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry, "I'm happy for you. Now, go back to bed." Harry tucked his head under Tom's chin and drifted off to sleep, "G'night, Tom." He whispered sleepily. "Goodnight, Harry." Tom said quietly and tightened his hold.

Harry nuzzled into a comfortable heat, he cracked open his eyes when he heard a chuckle. Raising his head he came face to face with Tom, "So, it wasn't a dream." Tom shook his head, "Nope, I really did sneak into your room in the middle of the night." Harry laid back down, "Hmm, that's nice." Tom ran his fingers through the messy locks, "Falling back asleep already?" He asked amused. "Yes, you are a good pillow, warm and soft." He mumbled. Tom chuckled again, "Well, then I'm sorry to ruin your moment of comfort, but I do have to pee." Harry groaned, "Can't you just hold it?" Tom sighed, "No, Harry. Come on there are perfectly good pillows right next to you." Harry grumbled as he rolled over. Tom rolled his eyes.

Harry was watching Tom brush his teeth, _such a normal thing to do, I bet most people think Voldemort is some non-human freak, don't even realize that he needs to eat and sleep just like everybody else. Wait a second, when did he even get his toothbrush?_ Harry scrunched his eyebrows in thought, shrugging he decided that it really didn't matter. Tom looked over at him, Harry just waved him off and curled back under the sheets, ready to sleep the day away. Tom spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out his mouth, "Are you going to sleep all day?" He asked pulling the covers down. Harry struggled with them for a bit, before deciding it was a waste of effort, "I was planning on it." He drawled and Tom scoffed. "You are too lazy." He said finally. "I'm a growing boy!" Harry joked. Tom groaned, "Don't remind me of your age, it makes me feel like some kind of pedophile." Harry turned around to face him, "But you basically _are_ a pedophile." Tom glared, "Thanks." He muttered. Harry gave him a cheeky grin.

Harry sat at the dining table a bowl of cereal in front of him, he had said he hadn't had any before and that he wanted to try some, so the house elf's provided Frosted Flakes. "Damn! This stuff is sweet." Tom looked away from his own breakfast and up at Harry, "They are sugar coated flakes, what did you expect?" He asked giving him a deadpan look. Harry took another bite avoiding answering, Tom smirked.

The twins along with a few other members of the Order walked into Mundungus' apartment, several noses crinkled at the smell of decay. The twins were the first into the kitchen and they took in the sight before them. Mundungus' body was a sickly pale, dried foam at the corners of his mouth, and his chest carved open with a message, blood crusting around the letters. A woman gagged at the sight and the twins just inspected the body curiously, "Was he suffocated?" One man asked. Somebody else shook their head, "No, there is no bruising around his throat, I think it may been a type of venom." The girl who looked green looked at them in horror, "Why don't you two actually focus on the message that is carved into his damn chest!" She squeaked out. All four of looked at her and then back at the body, "I think we need to call Dumbledore about this, right away. If this 'Blade' person starts killing off people from the Light he needs to be informed immediately." The rest of the group nodded, with Fred and George sharing a glance, mirth shining in their eyes. They _knew_ who Blade was.

"Dumbledore. We found Mundungus, he's been murdered." Reported a member from the Order. Dumbledore had flooed over quickly when they had said they had news on Fletcher. Dumbledore gave them a grave look, "Take me to the body." The two apparated back to Mundungus' apartment where the twins and the two other members were looking for something Blade may have left behind to identify him with. Dumbledore strode into the kitchen and took in the grim sight, "Voldemort has made a new ally, I see. Have you found anything to tell us who this person is?" The man who had stayed behind shook his head, "So far there had been nothing." Dumbledore sighed, "Well, we will inform the aurors. We'll have to look into this Blade, he may prove to be a formidable opponent, if he has already joined Voldemort… it isn't good." Fred looked over at George, "Joined Voldemort, indeed." He snickered. George chuckled quietly, "Shh, Fred. Now isn't the time to be laughing. It'll look suspicious." They both snorted and hid smiles.

Harry was just finishing off his last lap, when Tom entered the training room, "Hey, Tom." He greeted as he sat down. "Hello, Harry. I figured you would be in here, I was wondering if you were up for a duel." Harry grinned, "Sure, just give me a second. Yeah?" Tom nodded, "That's fine, I wouldn't want you all tired, I _do_ need a challenge." Harry scoffed, "Even tired, I could provide a challenge." Tom raised his eyebrow, "You think so?" Harry nodded confidently, "I _know_ so." Tom looked down at the slouched form on the ground, "I'm sure." He drawled unimpressed. Harry puffed up his chest, "Hey! Don't patronize me, if you ran 50 laps around this room you would be tired too." Tom chuckled, "It is possible." Harry grumbled, "Whatever, Tom. Let's get to it then." He said and rose. "Are you sure you're good?" Tom teased. Harry glared and raised his wand, "I'm fine." He snarked. Tom laughed.

Tom and Harry bowed to each other and took their steps, turning around they got into their stances. Harry eyed Tom, waiting for any movements, sizing him up. Tom remained calm, almost relaxed, but you could see a slight tension in his shoulders, ready to move at a moments notice. Harry was the first to strike, "Bombarda!" He yelled aiming for Tom's feet. Tom cast a Protego, easily blocking the spell. He cast his own spell silently, Alarte Ascendare, Harry caught off guard was thrown into the air. Slamming into the ground he groaned, but rolled over quickly and stood, Tom shot off another spell and Harry leapt to the side narrowly avoiding it. "Aqua Eructo!" Harry cast the jet of water shooting from the tip of his wand, Tom stepped to the side casually, "I think you are tired after all, Harry." He said eyeing the water on the ground. Harry growled, "Crucio!" Tom apparated away quickly, "Getting angry are we?" He mocked and shot his own Crucio at Harry who cast a Protego. Harry glared, "Bastard." Tom smirked, "That isn't very nice Harry."

"Deletrius." Harry called the disintegrating charm bouncing harmlessly off the shield Tom had cast. "That would have been bad, had it actually hit." Tom said. Harry let out a sigh, "Indeed." Tom grinned, "Defodio." He hissed. Harry lunged himself to the side, "Geez, I thought my charm was bad. Do you want little chunks of me?" He asked wide eyes looking at Tom. Tom laughed, "Don't worry yourself over it, I knew you would dodge. Diffindo." He cast and caught Harry on the shoulder. Harry let out a hiss of pain and brought a hand to cover the cut. Tom walked over and Harry raised his wand ready to defend, Tom looked at him and Harry's wand shot into his hand with a silent Expelliarmus. Harry looked at him in shock and shook his head, "I should really learn to cast spells without speaking. _And_ underestimating you." Tom kneeled, "That you should, now let me see your wound." Harry lifted his hand showing a gash in his robe and shirt, blood dripping down his arm, and a deep cut. Tom ran a finger through the blood, "Blood looks nice on you." He murmured softly. Harry gave him a weird look, "If you say so." That seemed to snap Tom out of his little trance and he began to heal the wound. Harry watched as his skin began stitching back together, only feeling a little itch. "Thanks." He said, when Tom finished. Tom smiled, "You're welcome."

Harry walked to his bedroom, ready to take a long, hot shower. _Tom and I partners, equals, murderers, Dark Lords, and yet I'm the happiest I've ever been. We act like how I would expect normal people act, having fun, teasing, just eating meals together. How strange, a couple days ago I was in Azkaban, a week before that I was devastated to learn my friends betrayed me, a month before that I was learning at Hogwarts, acting for Dumbledore. What a weird life I lead._ Harry thought to himself as he scrubbed his body with a bar of soap. Harry stood under the shower head basking in the almost too hot water, he ran a hand through his hair and made sure all of the suds were out. _I think, once we take over and kill Dumbledore, I'll be the happiest man in the world._ Harry smiled.

Author's Note: Welp, that took longer than expected. Sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I really need to set schedule or something for updating, this is just ridiculous.

Warnings: Smut, lemon, whatever you want to call it.

Disclaimer: Like you already know, I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry was walking around the manor, through the gardens, just admiring the scenery and wildlife that was surrounding it. He had spotted a fox prancing through the grass most likely hunting for rabbits. He saw lizards scurrying across dirt and up rocks. _I wonder if I have an animagus form, maybe I should ask Tom._ With that thought in mind he climbed the few stairs leading up to the front doors and entered the building. "Tom! I have a question for you." He called out and traveled through the halls that led to the study. "Must you yell Harry?" Tom asked looking up from some papers he had been working on, regarding bills that had been passed. "Yes, I wanted your attention and what better way to get it than yelling?" Harry asked, sitting in front of him. "I'm sure there are a few other ways, but what is it you wanted to ask me?" Tom enquired. Harry laughed, "You're a pervert. I wanted to know if I have an animagus form, is there some way you could check?" Tom nodded, "As a matter of fact, I created a spell that can show you what animal you will be when I was in school. Would you like me to perform it on you? It is quick." Harry grinned, "Yes, please!" Tom smiled and pulled out his wand he said the spell and a light purple aura surrounded Harry above his head a tiny ocelot showed up. "An ocelot? Cool, I wanted to be a type of feline." Harry said as the purple glow disappeared. "Wait, does that mean you have an animagus form too?" Harry asked looking at Tom expectantly. Tom chuckled, "I do, I'm a lynx."

"This is amazing! We can run around in our feline counterparts and, and, I don't know! But, this is exciting. How do I transform?" Harry asked leaning forward in his seat. Tom laughed, "Calm down, Harry. Let's go to the training room and I'll teach you." He said standing from his chair. Harry shot up from his chair and followed behind Tom, grinning from ear to ear. Tom led Harry to the center of the training room, "I think it will help you to see me transform first, so you can get an idea of what is going to happen." Harry watched him, "Alright." Tom closed his eyes and focused on an image of his lynx form, quickly his bones and skin reshaped, sporting fur and claws Tom looked up at Harry. Harry watched Tom transform into a white lynx with dark brown markings along its body and red eyes. The two tufts of fur on the tops of Tom's ears were the same color his hair had been and had the slightest hints of waves in them. Harry kneeled and stroked the soft fur on Tom's head, "You're beautiful." He whispered. Tom let out a deep purr and headbutted into his hand, Harry chuckled and stood back up. Tom transformed back into his human self and rolled his shoulders. "Ah, it's nice to transform every once in a while." Harry smiled, "So, what I got from that is that you want me to picture myself as an ocelot?" Tom hummed, "Yes, since this will be your first time, you might want to try focusing your magic into the form of an ocelot, let it take its shape." He instructed.

Harry let out a deep breath and shut his eyes, Harry tried picturing an ocelot having only seen one once in a book when he was younger, it was proving to be difficult. Harry thought of the wide eyes, round ears, long whiskers, and the black markings decorating the lithe body. Harry's magical core was forming into the shape of an ocelot, he could see it in his head running around him, leaping over imaginary trunks and rocks. Harry felt his body start to tingle and itch, the tingles escalated into sharp cracks and he could feel his bones resizing and his skin pull and tug. Harry groaned and opened his eyes, looking around he noticed everything seemed to be larger, clearer, he could hear better and his sense of smell was amazing. Looking down he saw dark grey paws, black spots covering them. He flexed the toes and claws came out, turning his head he saw his tail calmly flicking behind him, finally he looked up and saw Tom watching him, intrigue shining in his eyes. Harry walked forward and almost tripped, not used to walking on fours, he heard a snort and saw Tom covering his mouth trying to hold in a laugh. He let out a huff and straightened out, beginning his treck again, he started a light trot and began to get accustomed to the feeling. He let out a yowl of happiness and started running around the room, zooming by Tom occasionally as he weaved between the dummies and darted from corner to corner.

Tom watched Harry leap and run around the training room, a dark grey and black blur. Tom had never heard of a black ocelot, but he decided that it fit Harry, he was dark grey with black markings across his face and around his eyes with black spots on his body. His stomach was a lighter grey, along with his mouth and parts of his tail and paws, his tail also had black rings on it closer to the tip. Harry's eyes were the same bright emerald green, just as his own eyes were the same deep ruby red when he was a lynx. Tom closed his eyes and thought of his own form, he opened his eyes and looked around the room in search of the dark ocelot. Stretching out his long back legs he shook his body, white and brown fur ruffling pleasantly. Harry trotted over to him and swiped at his face, Tom jumped back and let out a hiss. Harry showed his sharp teeth in a way of smiling and turned to run. Tom chased after him easily catching up to him after taking a long jump, tackling Harry to the ground. Harry let out a yelp and wriggled underneath him, Harry twisted his neck and tried biting Tom, the lynx just placed a large paw on the top of the ocelot's head, easily pinning him to the ground. Harry's tail thrashed in agitation his back legs pushing at the ground, Tom relented and laid next to him. Harry swiped at his nose before lying down next to him. Tom's ears twitched in amusement and he let out a purr. Harry looked over at him and nuzzled into the soft fur on Tom's stomach.

Harry and Tom had both transformed back and were currently laying on the floor, Harry lying across Tom's stomach with Tom's arms crossed over Harry's back. Harry turned over, Tom grunted and shot a glare at Harry who only smirked back, closing his eyes Tom let out an exasperated sigh, "You aren't exactly the lightest person in the world, you know?" Harry snorted, "Of course I know!" He chirped and settled into the firm stomach. Tom shook his head and began running circles across Harry's stomach. Harry sighed content, _this is nice._ He thought smiling. Tom lowered his wandering fingers, now caressing Harry's hip bones, Harry let out a slight moan. Tom grinned mischievously one hand continued rubbing a hip bone, his other travelling to Harry's inner thigh. Harry groaned and sat up and swung his left leg over Tom so he was now straddling the man, his eyes hooded with lust. Tom brought his hands up to rest on Harry's waist, "Something wrong?" He teased.

Harry growled and leant down capturing Tom's lips in a heated kiss. Tom dragged his hands up Harry's sides and brought them up to cup Harry's face. Harry nipped at Tom's bottom lip and pulled away to suck at Tom's neck. Tom moaned when Harry licked and bit a sensitive part. Tom flipped them over and ground his erection into Harry's own aching member, both letting out guttural groans. Tom tugged off Harry's robe and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving Harry's chest bare. Tom dragged his nails down Harry's chest, eliciting moans and shivers. Tom sucked Harry's nipple, his other hand pinching and tweaking the other, "Tom, please!" Harry moaned out, bucking his hips up, rubbing against Tom. Tom flicked his tongue against the rosy nipple and trailed his tongue down to Harry's navel. Harry gripped Tom's hair and pushed him down further, "You tease too much." He ground out through clenched teeth. Tom chuckled, he hooked his fingers through the waistband of Harry's jeans and boxers and pulled down, freeing the leaking cock. Harry gasped when cool air touched his heated skin, Tom's heated gaze travelling over Harry's naked body, taking in every little thing. Tom took Harry in his hand and pumped a few times, Harry threw his head back and let out a loud moan, which went straight to Tom's own straining member.

Tom took Harry into his mouth sucking hard he felt Harry shudder under him, hands pulling at his hair. Tom moaned around Harry and took him in farther, his tongue licking down the shaft and his teeth lightly dragging over the sensitive skin. Harry whimpered and his toes curled, Tom began to deepthroat the hard cock, saliva escaping and trailing down his chin. Harry gasped as he felt the tight throat constrict around him, thrusting into Tom's mouth he came with a shout. Tom swallowed the seed, making Harry suck in a sharp breath as his throat tightened further. Pulling away Tom crawled over Harry who lay panting on the floor, "You taste good, Harry." He purred, nipping at Harry's collar bone. Whispering a lubrication spell he let his finger circle Harry's entrance. Harry still sensitive from his orgasm, moaned and pushed against the finger. Tom smirked and pushed his finger in, Harry trailed his hands over Tom's back and slid his hands into Tom's pants, pushing them off. Tom put in another finger, scissoring the velvety heat, Harry pushed his hips down, the tips of Tom's fingers hitting his prostate. Harry gasped and pulled Tom into a heated kiss, tongues battling and teeth clicking together. Harry pulled back, "I'm ready, Tom. Please, just fuck me already." He begged. Tom smiled and pulled his fingers out, pushing down his boxers he groaned as his cock was freed.

Lifting Harry he put him on his lap, lining his entrance with the tip of his cock, lowering him slowly. Harry buried his face in the crook of Tom's neck, face screwed together in pleasure. Tom moaned softly when his pulsing cock breached Harry, Harry moaned and pushed himself down the rest of the way. Tom rubbed his thumbs over Harry's hip bones letting Harry adjust. "Move Tom." Harry ordered. Tom answered by pulling back and slamming in, hitting Harry's prostate hard. Harry let out a scream of pleasure his hands clawing at Tom's back. Tom bit Harry's neck muffling his own moans, drawing back he began a fast punishing pace. Harry pushing down with equal force, sweat dripping down his face, his pupils dilated. Tom turned Harry around and pushed him onto his hands and knees, holding his hips he pushed forward his cock going deeper. Harry curled his hands into fists and rested his head on the cool floor, Tom holding onto his hips. Tom slammed back in and came letting out a long moan, his cum shot deep into Harry. Harry whimpered and pumped his own aching member, cumming shortly after, his muscles clamping around Tom.

Tom pulled out of Harry and slumped onto the ground next to him, out of breath he reached over and pulled Harry into his body. Kissing his temple, "You, have a lot of stamina." Harry smiled, "It works in our favor." Tom chuckled, "Indeed." Harry rested his hand on Tom's chest his head next to it and let out a content sigh, "You really do make for a nice pillow." He said softly, his eyes drifting shut. Tom smiled and his breath evened out.

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry. I lost track of time and kind of forgot where I was going with this chapter, so it just turned into a lemon. Next chapter will be out soon, hopefully.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Yo! Just wanted to say thanks to all of the reviewers, it really is appreciated. Makes me feel loved, lol. ;)

Warnings: I don't think there is anything to warn you people about in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

Harry woke up, half frozen half warm. He opened his eyes to see Tom's chest, realizing they never made it to a bed last night, he smiled. He pulled away from the still sleeping man and stretched his back, while the floor was padded, that did not mean it was the most comfortable thing in the world. His back let out a few loud cracks and he sighed happily. "That is a disturbing noise to wake up to." Tom murmured, one eye cracked open observing Harry. Harry looked over at him and grinned, "Ah, but it feels so nice!" Tom closed his eye a smile pulling at his lips. Harry laughed and stood up pulling on his jeans, "I'm going to go take a shower, want to join me?" He asked. Tom pushed himself up so he was sitting up and grabbed his own pants, "It sounds inviting." Harry offered a hand, which Tom excepted, and pulled him up. "Let's get going then." Harry said pecking Tom on the lips and running out of the room. Tom laughed, picked up the rest of their clothes and followed after him.

Harry and Tom lazed around in the shower, enjoying the hot water as it relaxed their sore muscles. They came out happy, relaxed, and ready to eat a good breakfast. Walking to the outside patio, Harry and Tom sat around the small table. Calling the house elf's to bring their breakfast outside. Harry enjoyed the warm sun and cool breeze, his eyes taking in the vibrant colors around him. Tom watched Harry a small smile on his face, "Are you happy here?" He asked. Harry looked over at him and grinned, "It's the best place I've ever been! Why?" Harry replied, tilting his head slightly. Tom shook his head, "No reason." He said and took Harry's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over Harry's knuckles. Harry stared at him for a moment, snapping out of it when food was placed before them. Harry inhaled the sweet scent of the apple cinnamon oatmeal and took a bite, he hummed in delight and slowly devoured the delicious food, not wanting to burn his tongue. Tom looked away from Harry, beginning to eat his own food.

Harry leaned back in his chair, one hand still clasped in Tom's own and let his head dangle off the back of the seat so he could observe the clouds drift by. "Hey, Tom?" He said suddenly. "Hmm?" Tom replied, looking up from where he was stirring his tea. "Do you want to come with me to see the twins? I realized that I never gave them a way to speak to me if something urgent came up, and I need to see if they have found Mundungus' body yet. Plus, if they are going to be on our side I figured it would be nice for you to meet them." Tom raised an eyebrow, "Not very foreseeing, are you?" He teased. Harry pouted, "I'm sorry, I was a little occupied being shocked when they realized I would come to them, to really think of a way for us to all communicate. I just told them I would go get them for whenever the next meeting is." Tom chuckled, "Yes, I could see how that would be a bit shocking. I suppose I could go with you, at the moment there aren't any urgent matters that need to be dealt with." Harry grinned, "That's great! Are you ready to go now?" Harry asked. Tom nodded, "Yes, I'll just need to put up a glamour. As do you." Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I know that." He said, quickly lightening his hair into a light brown, giving himself blue eyes, and tanner skin, along with hair that covered his scar. Tom made himself look similar to Harry, so that they could pass as relatives or siblings.

Harry looked the both of them over in a mirror and nodded, "We look good. Not as good as our usual selves, but nothing to scoff at." Tom laughed, "Narcissistic much?" Harry looked at him through the mirror, "Hey! I complimented you in that too, even if it was along with myself. But, you have to admit we _are_ both pretty hot." Tom smirked, "Indeed." Harry shook his head in agreement, "That's what I thought." Tom grabbed his arm, "Diagon Alley?" He asked. Harry nodded, "Yeah." Harry felt an uncomfortable squeezing sensation and like he was spinning, before landing in the lively street, Tom next to him. Harry groaned, "That really is the worst." He grumbled, his eyes narrowed in distaste. Tom glanced over at him, "You just complain too much." Harry glared, "Oh, so do you want to be the one that gets side-apparated on our way back?" Tom didn't reply. Harry smirked.

Harry headed down the street, leading Tom to the prank shop. Tom followed calmly behind him, watching the people around them run in excitement and kids tug at their parents' robes to buy them a broomstick or strange, new candy. Harry stopped in front of a large shop that was built into the corner of a building, it was a red-orange color, with a lot of windows, and a man placing a hat on his head was built in, Tom figured he resembled the twins. Overall, it was nice and suited the prank store. Harry led them inside and searched for the identical redheads, while Tom wandered around the shop, inspecting the items. Harry spotted the twins helping a customer find what she was looking for and he quickly headed over to them, "Gred! Forge!" He called, knowing they would recognize who he was with that greeting. They both looked up once the girl walked away, huge grins caked on their face. "Baldy!" They said sauntering over to where he stood. Harry let out a sigh, "Can you leave the shop for a bit?" He asked. The twins nodded, "For you, of course!" Harry smiled, "Good. Tom?" He said looking around the shop, the man popped out of a nearby aisle and walked over to the three of them. "Hello." He said tipping his head to the twins. The twins were quiet for a moment and gave Harry a look before holding out their hands, "I'm Fred." "And I'm George," "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tom." They finished. Tom looked a bit taken aback, "Yes, a pleasure." He said shaking both of their hands. "Oookay. Now that that is all taken care of, let's go your flat, yeah?" Harry said. The twins grinned and took them to the stairs in the back of the shop that led to their home.

"Baldy? Really, you guys?" Harry asked, once they were all settled in. The twins laughed, "Well, we couldn't exactly call out 'Harry', could we?" Fred said, George continued with, "A lot of people would have stopped to look, just to make sure it wasn't _the_ Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-His-Relatives." Harry chuckled, "True, true. Still, Baldy?" He asked once more. Fred grinned, "Clever isn't it?" George threw his arm over his brother's shoulders, "Funny too." He added. Harry let out a sigh once again. Tom sat quietly in his armchair next too Harry, watching the proceedings. "Okay, whatever. Now as for the reason we came over here," Harry said gesturing to himself and Tom, "One, I wanted you both to meet the Dark Lord. Two, I needed a way to converse with the both of you in case anything came up. Finally, I wanted to ask about Fletcher." He finished.

The twins sobered up and sat forward, "Okay, first it really _is_ a pleasure to meet you, my lord." They said bowing their heads. Tom smirked, "Likewise." Fred and George smiled slightly, "As it just so happens, Fred and I were discussing our problems of communication yesterday after you left because we were talking too Remus, which we will tell you about later. Anyway, we got to working on these notebooks, we made four of them, and they have been spelled to only be opened by the owner and if someone _does_ manage to open them they will be hexed. If all of that happens to fail, the notebooks already have their own defense, which is the words will dissolve after the reader no longer needs them, say you were reading a paragraph someone wrote it won't immediately start disappearing it will stay until you are done, reading, re-reading, whatever it is you do with it. If you do want it to stay then it will, if not 'poof', it's gone." George finished. Fred came back from one of the rooms, four small black notebooks in hands.

Harry took his, "This is very nice guys and to have finished them all so quickly… I'm impressed." George and Fred gave a slight bow, "We do try!" They chorused. Harry chuckled and Tom smirked. "Harry is quite right, these are impressive. I'm glad that there is not only one safety measure too. Am I safe to assume that all of these are already linked together?" He asked. Fred nodded, "Yes. That reminds me, George forgot to mention that you can direct a message to one person and nobody else will be able to see it, if you just wanted to talk to Harry you could do that, or if you wanted to send a message to all of us you could do that too. Really, the book just bends to your needs. When receiving a message, the notebook will warm up slightly if you are holding onto it and if it is far away it will let out a faint glow." Tom nodded in approval, "That is good. Nice work."

Harry cleared his throat to get their attention, "Okay, now that both of those things are out of the way, Mundungus, has he been found yet?" The twins grinned, "Oh yes, that was quite lovely. You cut into him nicely, didn't you Blade?" Fred cooed. Harry smirked, "So you did find him, fantastic! I'm glad you both liked my work, though I'll admit I had a bit of help with him, Veles wanted to have a bite." He snickered, remembering Fletcher thrash in his restraints. "Is that so? I would have liked to see that." Tom spoke up. "Indeed, it was quite amusing. Twins, did Dumbledore see my message?" He asked. Fred and George nodded, "He seemed to be worried about this new dark wizard, especially seeing as how he had already joined the Dark Lord." Harry smiled, "Good, seems I'll be having to make a stop before going back. Wouldn't want to leave Dumbledore hanging, he needs a new present! Anyone you have in mind, Fred, George?" He questioned, eyes bright with the thought of getting to torture someone else.

Fred and George both let out a hum of thought, "How about, Amos Diggory, he works at the Ministry and is a strong supporter of the Light?" They said. "Cedric's father? Hmm, I suppose he would do, never really liked that man, blamed me for his son's death. I liked Cedric, he was alright. His father on the other hand, annoying and rude. Yes, he will be perfect." Harry said, thinking of ways he could kill the man. Tom let out a soft noise, "I remember that boy, he was there on the night I got my body back. Never really intended for anyone else to be there that night, but I could not let him live." Harry looked over at him. "It's fine, plus Pettigrew was the one who killed him and look at how he died." He said, letting out a dark laugh. Tom grinned, "That was a good night." Fred and George looked at each other and back at the two powerful Dark Lords grinning darkly in front of them and shivered slightly.

"So, you two mentioned something about talking to Remus?" Harry said focusing his attention back on the twins. "Yeah, we noticed that he seemed to be a bit more rebellious, I guess you could say, towards Dumbledore. We wanted to know why and started questioning him, we might've mentioned something about joining the Dark and asked if he would, should the option be available and he said yes." Fred told him. George nodded, "We also said something about you not actually being in Azkaban and he asked us if we could tell you that he wanted to speak with you whenever possible." He finished.

Harry sat quietly, "You two really shock me sometimes," he said finally, "I'll talk to him tomorrow. Do you think you two can tell him to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron around 10 a.m. tomorrow?" The twins both gave him a thumbs up, "No problem, my lord!" They chirped. Harry smirked and looked over at Tom, "You know, I think I like the sound of that." Tom grinned, "It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Harry laughed, "Well, I think we'll be leaving now. It was nice seeing the both of you again. I'll write to you for more information on that meeting." The twins stood, "Alright Harry. You two have fun brewing evil ideas." Tom smirked and Harry chuckled, with a wave they left the cozy little flat, glamours back up. Harry had his hands tucked into his pockets and was walking calmly beside Tom. _So, Remus might being willing to join the Dark. I'm glad, I like Remus, let's just hope I can trust him._

Author's Note: Alright next chapter we finally see Harry and Remus meet and another torture scene, yay!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: You guys… are pretty great. Just wanted you to know that. :D

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture. All the good stuff. No smut, unfortunately.

Disclaimer: Do I need these anymore? I do not own Harry Potter.

"Tom, are you coming to see Diggory with me?" Harry asked glancing back at the man that was flawlessly dodging the people in the crowded street. "Yes, I do love watching you at work." Tom said stepping around a stocky woman that was hurrying down the street. Harry smirked, "Well, then I will put on a good show for you." Turning back around he continued down the street heading towards where Amos lived, he would have to apparate himself and Tom there. He grinned, now was his chance to side-along Tom, he knew that Tom did not know where Diggory lived and he _did_ want to come along. Harry chuckled darkly, _paybacks a bitch._ He thought happily. Tom on the other hand, had just realized what he had gotten himself into, letting out a sigh he followed behind Harry at a slightly slower pace.

Harry remembered that the Diggory's had lived close by to the Weasley's and that was one of the reasons that they had all gone to the Quidditch game together, so while he didn't he know _exactly_ where the house was, he could still apparate them close enough to it. Holding out his hand Harry patiently waited for Tom to take it, Tom once more let out a reluctant sigh, but took hold of the warm hand. Harry smirked and before Tom could ready himself for the uncomfortable feeling they were twisting away. Harry took in the grassy fields around them and chuckled when he felt Tom's grip tighten. The man scowled ever so slightly, not wanting to let on just how much he hated side-along apparation. Lifting his chin he looked around and saw tall grass flowing gently over hills and tall trees surrounding them. "So, this is where Diggory lives? It is nicer than I had anticipated." Tom commented, relishing in the cool breeze. Harry nodded, "Indeed, I can't dock the man on choosing a nice place to live. Though we still haven't seen his actual house." Tom locked eyes with Harry, "Let's hope it isn't completely repulsive. I would like to not have to worry about getting dirty, as I watch." Harry smiled, "Of course, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Harry let his magic flare out around him, searching for Diggory's. He felt a flicker to his right and followed, Tom closeby. Tom's eyes widened when he felt Harry's magic, _so powerful almost breathtaking in its intensity. I have felt it before, but not so close, only when he has been searching me out in mansion, or when he performs a particularly strong spell. This though, is truly amazing. It is much like my own, but where mine is calm, his is wild._ Tom let a bit of his own magic leak out, letting it join with Harry's, feeling it. Harry looked over at him and smiled, allowing his magic to bond with Tom's. Tom shivered when the two joined, he felt pleasant little shocks run through his body and he could see Harry felt them too.

A few moments later they could see a small house appear in the distance, more of a cabin really. It looked to be a two-story and was made of a dark oak with lighter complimenting colors. Harry felt Amos's magic inside and decided now would be a good time to pull his own magic back in, Tom following suit. Harry walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door, they still had their glamours up, so when Amos opened his door he did not recognize either of them. Harry smiled and raised a hand in a wave, "Hello!" He chirped. Amos nodded in greeting, "Can I help you two gentlemen?" He asked. Harry nodded, "Yes, my brother and I managed to get ourselves lost and were wondering if you happened to have a floo network we could use?" Amos eyed them both, "I suppose I could let you both use it, please come in." He said stepping back from the door. Harry smiled, "Thank you very much sir, it means a lot!" Tom nodded in agreement with Harry, shutting the door behind them. "Please, call me Amos." Harry smirked, "Well, Amos. I'm sure you already know who I am." He said, letting his glamour melt away.

Amos reached for his wand quickly, "Potter!" He barked and backed away, his eyes flickering over to where Tom was standing. Harry grinned, "Very good! It seems you _do_ know who I am, I was kind of worried for a second there, who knows some people can just be really forgetful. I see you're curious about who this is with me, Tom want to show him who you are?" He asked ignoring the man for now. Tom tilted his head to the side, "I think he might pass out if he learns who I really am, so let's just leave him to wonder." Tom answered smirking at the man that glared at him. Amos scoffed, "You think that highly of yourself, do you? Me pass out just from seeing someone!" Diggory made to raise his wand, but Harry intervened. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned, his grip firm on the man's wrist. Amos growled and tried to pull his wrist away from the painful grip, but Harry was unrelenting. Tightening his grip, Harry smiled brightly when he heard a snap. Amos let out a yelp and pushed Harry away, cradling his broken wrist to his chest. Harry chuckled, "You have such brittle bones! This is going to be so much fun." Harry cheered. Amos just looked at him in disgust, pain shining in his eyes.

"How about you hand over that wand? I might be a _bit_ more gentle with you that way." Harry said, holding out his hand. Amos spat at Harry and made to run for the door. Harry frowned deeply and cast a wandless Scourgify to get the spit off of him, "How disgusting. Petrificus Totalus!" He cast, freezing Amos. "First of all, did you really think you could outrun me? If anything you should've tried to apparate away, stupid man. Second of all, you didn't give me your wand. So, now you will receive no mercy. And lastly, you got your saliva all over me. I'll only allow Tom to do that." He said flashing a toothy grin over at Tom, who only rolled his eyes in response. Harry stepped in front of Amos and plucked the wand out of his hand, "Now I have three wands. How lovely." Harry said, pocketing the wand with Mundungus'. Harry let go of the charm and Diggory stumbled, grabbing his throat Harry threw him into the ground, "Let's have a bit of fun, yeah?" He asked.

Diggory rubbed at his throat and glared, his other hand hung uselessly to the other side. "Now, now. It isn't very nice to glare at your guests. You should be providing us with entertainment." Harry mocked, pulling out his knives. Amos eyed the knives and shuffled away, "Why? Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to _you_?" Amos asked. Harry tilted his head to the side, "You didn't do anything to me, besides blaming me for your son's death, but that is already forgotten. As for why, I'm making a name for myself, letting the Light know they have more than one enemy. And as to why I chose you, that's easy, it's because I could." Harry kneeled and brought a knife closer to Diggory, the tip digging into the man's jawline, leaving behind a trail of red. Diggory flinched, "But you _did_ kill my Cedric, you didn't help him. Just watched as he was murdered, if it wasn't for you he would still be here!" He yelled angrily. Harry's eyes narrowed, "Didn't I just tell you that that was forgotten, yet you bring it up again. I was not the reason your son was killed, you can blame that on the stupid rat bastard, but he got what he deserved I tortured that little shit to death and how fun that was!" He said, his blade cutting deeper in his excitement.

Amos kept quiet, Harry pouted, "Why so silent? I want to hear your screams." Harry stood up and Amos crawled away, not getting far with only one hand. "Again? Honestly. Incarcerous." He sighed, the spell binding Diggory. Diggory let out a yell, when the cords tightened around his broken wrist. He pushed himself up so he was sitting and could see what Harry was going to do next. "See! That's so much better, I like hearing people's pain being vocalized." Harry told him. Amos frowned, "You're crazy." Harry laughed, "I know!" Tom chuckled behind him. Harry walked forward and squatted next to Diggory, "Enough talking."

Harry banished Amos' shirt and examined the man. _Where should I start, at the ribs, maybe the stomach, or his nipples? Yes, that'll be interesting._ Smirking Harry brought both blades up and positioned them in front of the nipples, stabbing both in the center deeply. Amos let out a scream and tried to wriggle away. Harry pulled one knife away and pushed Amos back, so his back was to the floor, sitting down next to the bleeding man Harry watched as tears clouded Diggory's eyes. Harry pulled his other knife from the man and brought it back down, this time slicing the whole nipple off and redid it to the other. Amos shouted and kicked his bound legs out trying to hit Harry. Harry picked the bloody nubs off of his knife and placed one on each lens of Amos' glasses, "So you can still be apart of them." Harry cackled. Amos tried to glare but every time he did he was distracted by the bits of flesh on his glasses. Tom smothered a laugh behind his hand and turned away, _what a pathetic man._ He thought happily.

Harry smiled softly, _I'm glad Tom is happy._ Harry put the knife in his left hand away, "I'll only need one now." He told Amos, since that man had a hopeful look on his face. "Trust me, I won't be letting you go." Diggory squirmed and cried out as his wounds were pulled from his movements. Harry brought his knife to Amos's ribcage and slowly stabbed it in, twisting it from side to side occasionally. Diggory screamed in agony, he could feel the blade ripping through muscles and felt the tip puncture his lung. "There," Harry said, "now you know you won't make it out of this ordeal alive, your lung will slowly fill up with your blood and collapse. You'll struggle for breath, but won't fall unconscious, _so_ you'll be awake for _everything_." Harry finished, running a finger through the blood on his blade. Amos let out a yell of desperation and cried harder, "Y-you're a despicable h-human." He bit out through his tears. Harry patted him on the cheek, "You're wrong, I'm simply someone who wants to teach. This is a learning experience for me, for you, and soon enough Dumbledore. How is teaching despicable?" He asked. Amos remained quiet.

"I wonder, should I continue with writing messages on my victims, or do something else? Maybe just leave a nice little note in your blood?" He asked Diggory, bouncing the tip of his blade on the man's chest. "I suppose I can carve into you, but now the question is where? There is a lot of space on your back, but then I would have to leave you face down and they might not notice how pretty I've made your front!" Harry said. "Ahh, your thigh! That'll work, since your fat there will be even more room to work with too." Amos shivered, "Don't worry, I don't write my messages until the end." Harry looked over Amos's body once more and spotted his feet, they were bare, no socks, no shoes. "You know, I've never really liked feet. There is just something about them that rubs me the wrong way, I know some people really find them to be beautiful or erotic, but nothing about them appeals to me." Harry grabbed Amos's inner thigh and pulled his feet towards him, once they reached him he used his boot to push the man back a bit. Harry grabbed Amos's discarded shirt and transfigured it into a pair of rubber gloves, "Wouldn't want to touch those gross things." He told Amos gesturing to the stubby toes.

Grabbing the left pinky toe he began to push it backwards, "As I was saying before this is a learning experience, so let's see how far a toe can go before it breaks." Amos tried pulling his feet away, but Harry had a firm grip on his right ankle. The pinky toe was a little past a ninety degree angle before it let out a sharp crack. "Ooh, that was interesting!" Harry chirped, still holding the broken toe between his pointer finger and thumb he began rotating it in a circular motion. Amos handled the pain from it breaking, but when his toe was forced to move in irregular directions he cried out. Harry laughed, "How fun and I still have 9 more to experiment with!" From where Tom stood he could hear the grinding of the broken bones and he let a small shiver pass through him. _Harry is beautiful when he is at work, his eyes shine and his skin almost takes on a glow. Even his magic comes out to 'play', flickering around him. Such a pleasure watching him._

Harry could feel Tom's magic joining with his, he could sense the other man's emotions, he could sense happiness, pleasure, intrigue, he could _feel_ it all. Harry let a small breath escape him and he closed his eyes, steadying himself. When Harry opened his eyes again he was calm, he looked down at the man quivering beneath him and frowned. _I want to hear him beg for mercy, to cry out in pain, scream and yell, so why is he being quiet? One would think that when you are being tortured you would want to cooperate, but no, this man remains silent. Only occasionally letting out a noise or a gasping breath for air._ Harry let go of Diggory's toe and grabbed the next one, he picked up his knife and tilted the blade so it rest on the skin above the toenail. With one swift movement he cut clean through the toe, the nailed piece falling to ground. Diggory let out a shriek and his whole body jerked when Harry pressed the tip of his knife into the fresh wound. "Aren't these knives wonderful, Mr. Diggory? Tom got them for me a couple of days ago, they are so sharp, just look at how easily they cut through flesh and bone." Harry said and pushed the blade farther into the bit of toe that was left. Amos screamed and tossed his head to the side, his glasses coming askew and the forgotten nipples rolling off to the side and hitting his tear streaked face. Amos cried harder when he saw them bounce onto the floor. Harry only grinned.

"You should be happy right now, Mr. Diggory. I only have 8 toes left to play with." Amos stared lifelessly up at him. Harry glared, "Don't look at me like that, here I'll make you change that expression." Harry grabbed the middle toe and began to pull, Amos fidgeted but remained staring, Harry tugged harder and heard a 'pop'. That's when pain entered Amos's eyes and he clenched them shut a hoarse yell leaving his lips. Harry let go of the dislocated toe, "Better. I don't want you looking at me so pathetically, so _silently._ Do you understand?" He hissed. Amos refused to give an answer and turned his face away from Harry. Harry clicked his tongue in disapproval, "I suppose I'll just have to make you scream, but at least you're not looking at me like that anymore." He went for the next toe and thought, _hmm, what to do with this one?_ Harry got his knife and let go of the toe, with his free hand he pushed Diggory's foot down so it was even with the floor and held it there. Harry tightened his grip on the handle of his knife and plunged it downwards, piercing through the nail, skin, and bone of the toe. Harry left the toe pinned to the ground and pulled out his other knife, enjoying the screams of Diggory as he did so, finally he was at the fifth toe. "I guess, I'll wait to do that on the other toe, since this foot is stuck to the ground. Unless, you would like to pull it out for me, Amos?" Diggory let out a gargle. "No? That's too bad." Harry said, mocking disappointment. Harry made quick work of the last toe on that foot, simply chopping it into multiple little pieces. When Diggory screamed this time it came out sounding gargled and a bit of blood was coughed out. "Seems like you'll be dead soon. After I finish off this foot and carve up one of your thighs, I'll put you out of your misery." Harry told him, grinning.

Harry pinched the tip of Amos's big toe and began to cut a circle around it, all the way to the bone. Once he finished the whole loop he dug his knife under the skin on the top of the toe, peeling muscle away from bone, making room for one of his fingers. Amos yelled and thrashed his head, more blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. Harry stuck his pointer finger under the skin and began to pull, he heard ripping and he felt the skin begin to tear off, leaving a bloody flap of flesh Harry watched Amos pant and writhe from the pain. "Who knew skin was so easy to rip off. Although, the noises that came from your skin tearing were actually quite disturbing, even to me!" Harry said as he messed with the dangling skin. Amos groaned. Moving on to the next toe, Harry stabbed the tip of his blade into the base of the toe and dragged it down the nail, leaving a straight cut behind. The skin and muscle began to pull away, making the toe look like a cooked lobster tail. "Wow, you're beginning to become resilient if you didn't even make a noise during that." Harry complimented, a feral grin on his face. _Three of these gross little things left, what to do? What to do?_ Harry cast an Incendio, a small flame dancing from the tip of his finger, "Let's see how long it takes for your flesh to melt away." He said bringing the flame closer to the toe.

Amos screamed the whole way through, his middle toe now only a bone, burnt skin and muscle near the base of it. His throat was raw and his chest hurt, along with his feet and broken wrist. All in all, Amos felt like shit, he wanted to fight back, to attack Harry. But, with his binds and broken bones, there really wasn't anything he could do. It hurt him to breathe and he knew in another half hour he would most likely be dead. Harry was currently cutting his fourth toe, small ribbons of skin were left hanging, Amos yelled and cried, screaming no longer possible. Finally, Harry reached his pinky toe, "Honestly, this toe is so small. How about I shove little wooden spikes into it?" Amos sobbed, Arthur Weasley had once told him of muggle movies and that one of the one's he watched had torture in it. What Harry was doing was to him now, was worse than what they did in those movies. Harry produced little stake-like wood pieces and began jamming them into the last toe, Amos shrieked he felt the nerve-endings begin to burn and produce sharp jolts that ran through his whole leg. A few drops of blood flew from his mouth to land on the wooden floor next to him, Amos shivered. "Well, look at that all ten toes, or what used to be ten toes, have been played with. You're almost done Amos, just a thigh left!" Harry told him cheerily.

Tom walked over to the pair and kneeled down next to Harry, "What are you going to write?" He asked, his eyes focused on the crying man. "Hmm, maybe something like, 'I love playing games, do you want to play one with me? This man did and look at how much fun he had', I'm not sure have any ideas?" Harry said as he pulled his knife out of the man's toe, freeing the foot. "No, that is fine. They'll know you are serious now and mean harm. Just, they'll also probably assume you are some psychotic sadist. Which you are." Tom said smirking. Harry laughed, "You know me too well, Tom." He said pecking the man on the cheek. Diggory looked on in disgust. Tom noticed this and gave him a feral smile, "Do you mind if I add a few things?" Tom asked Harry. Harry shook his head, "Go right ahead." Tom smiled and focused his attention on Amos.

"If you insist on glaring at us like that, I will burn your eyes." Tom told the man. Amos didn't get the hint and continued to glare, Tom grinned his white teeth bared menacingly. Copying what Harry did before, he cast an Incendio his fire a bit stronger than Harry's own and brought his hand over Amos's face, the flame flickering over his eyes. Amos closed his eyes and turned his face away from the heat, Tom grabbed his chin and forced his face back towards the flame, "Now, let's watch them melt." Tom said, the flame now licking at the man's skin, burning it. Slowly the eyelids burned away leaving the eyes vulnerable. Diggory's screams were muffled from the tight grip on his face, making the flame stronger Tom burned his eyes, leaving bubbling puddles in the man's skull. Amos's head fell limply to the side, white liquid pouring out of the empty sockets. "You're sexy when you are torturing people Tom." Harry purred next to him. Tom chuckled and blew out the flame, "Sorry I killed him." Harry waved it off, "It's fine, I'm sure that hurt him a lot more than my cutting would." Tom grinned.

Harry set to work on slicing his message into Amos's thigh, having had to cut out a piece of the man's pants before he started. Tom sat back and watched, the knife made quick work of the skin, letters forming words, blood dripping down the pale thigh. Harry pulled away and looked over his message, "Alright, we are done here. I'll give write Fred and George and tell them to come up with some reason for the Order to come and investigate." Harry said and stood up. Tom nodded, "Yes, I'm sure they'll come up with something believable, they _were_ the ones that suggested you kill this man in the first place." Harry smiled, "Yep and a great suggestion it was!"

"Let's go back home, yeah?" Harry said, cleaning and putting his blades away. Tom looked over at Harry a soft smile on his face, "Yes, let's go back home." He said and they apparated back to the mansion.

Author's Note: I know, I didn't put Harry's meeting with Remus in this chapter and I apologize for that. I'm also sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, but I came down with a really bad flu and was in no condition to write this. But, I'm all better now, so the next chapter should be up in a couple days! Hope you enjoyed. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to one of my lovely reviewers, Gurgaraneth! Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback. :D

Warnings: A nice chapter free of blood, gore, and lemons. Although, there _is_ a lime. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's fabulous characters.

Tom and Harry had just gotten back from their little trip of seeing the twins and torturing Amos. Seated in the living room of the mansion, Harry took out his notebook. Ready to inform Fred and George about Diggory. 'Hello, you two. Tom and I have just gotten back from Diggory's and I wanted to know if the two of you could somehow manage to get the message out that he has been killed. I'm sure the both of you can do that, right?' He wrote the text dissolving away.

Fred and George had been relaxing on their couch when they saw their notebooks give off a faint glow, Fred grabbed his so they could both see the message. George grinned at his brother once he finished reading, "This will be fun." He said, accioing a pen from somewhere in the flat. Fred agreed, "Yes, how about we go visit our lovely mother, George?" George chuckled, "Indeed, Fred. I'm curious to see what Harry and Voldemort did to poor Amos." Fred nodded, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be intriguing, at the least." George picked the notebook out of Fred's hands and placed it on his brother's thigh, ready to write back, 'Hiya, Harry! You doubt us? As if we couldn't do such a simple task, don't worry. The whole Order will know about it within the next couple of hours.' He finished. Fred looked it over, "Sometimes I think we know each other a little _too_ well." He joked, thinking of how that would have been exactly what he had written. George smiled, "Well, we are pretty amazing." Fred laughed, looping his arm around his brother.

Harry looked down at the little black book and read the message, smiling he shook his head. "What goofballs." Snapping it shut he set the book in his robes and looked down at Tom who was resting on his lap. Tom's red eyes were looking right back at him, "So, they'll be able to do it?" He asked. Harry nodded and threaded his fingers into Tom's thick locks, "Yes, they claim it'll be finished within hours." Tom smiled, "Good."

The twins got ready to leave for their old home, already with a plan to convince their mom to go and visit Amos with them. Hooking their arms together they grinned at each other and apparated away, a distinct crack was heard from inside the house. Fred and George pranced into the house, calling out to anyone that was home, "Guess who's here?!" Molly who had been in the kitchen tidying up popped her head out, "Fred, George! How lovely to see you two boys." She greeted, bustling over to the two young men, arms wide. Fred hid a slight frown in his brothers neck, he _knew_ their mother never approved of their jobs and was quite disappointed in them. For her to greet them like this, must mean that there were visitors. George nudged Fred's chin with his shoulder, a comforting gesture, and Fred smiled gratefully before turning back to his mom who had finally reached them. Molly had missed the whole thing and wrapped the both of them in a tight hug, "What brings the two of you over here?" She asked pulling away. "Well, we had been thinking about Mr. Diggory. You know, with the somewhat recent loss of his son, we just felt like the three of us should go and visit. Keep his mind off of the past, we think that he might be lonely." Fred told her, George nodding along. Molly smiled at the two of them, "How sweet of the both of you. I suppose we can leave now, I have to be back to make dinner." Molly told them. They both agreed, "Sure!" They chirped. Molly turned away to go put on some shoes.

Fred and George smirked, "Too easy." They whispered. Molly came back down stairs, dressed and ready to go, "Let's go then." She told them, ushering them out the door. "How have the two of you been doing?" She asked. George turned to her, "Great, the store has been doing really well." Molly looked surprised, "Really? I'm sure it will die down soon enough. You two, should look for something better, you're smart boys. You shouldn't be wasting your talents on that prank shop." She chastised. Fred's jaw clenched, "Mother, we aren't boys anymore. Plus, people actually _love_ our store. It is doing well and so are we, can we leave it at that?" He asked, his voice strained. Molly frowned, "I only want what is the best for all of my kids, is that so hard to understand? I think the two of you should reconsider, maybe sell that place?" She asked, hopeful. George cut in before it could escalate to a fight, he could see that her words were really bothering Fred, "Let's continue this later, yeah? We're almost at Mr. Diggory's." Molly let out a sigh, "Alright, but I expect us to talk about this. I don't want you brushing it off." George smiled, "Of course." Fred merely nodded. George let his fingers brush over Fred's and smiled softly. Fred tried to smile back, but he could tell that it fell short. Once again, Molly noticed nothing of these interactions.

The three stepped onto the porch and Molly knocked on the door, "Amos?" She called out. "Are you here?" She asked after receiving no reply. She went to open the door and as grabbed the door knob, Fred placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't you think it would be rude to just barge in?" He asked. Molly waved him off, "Nonsense! He could be hurt." Fred shrugged and gave George a discreet nod, George smiled and cast a silent Alohomora on the door. The knob twisted easily and Molly pushed the door open, "Amos?" She called out once more. Stepping into the house, she recoiled, "Oh, Merlin!" She gasped out and turned away from the gruesome scene. Fred and George looked over there mother and smirked, _seems like Harry and the Dark Lord had quite a bit of fun._ They thought, "We need to inform the Order, quickly!" George said, widening his eyes. Fred nodded in agreement, "Mother, come on!" He urged, Molly only stood shaking, her eyes vacant. Fred gave his brother an exasperated look and mouthed, 'She's really freezing up over this?', George just silently laughed.

"Stay here, then. Not like we _need_ to leave to inform them." George said and summoned a Patronus. A coyote stood before them, waiting patiently for the message, "I want you to go find the Order members and tell them, 'Amos Diggory has been murdered and from what we can tell it is by Blade.' Now go." The coyote dashed away, silvery wisps the only thing left behind. Fred's eyes followed the form for a bit before turning back to the gruesome scene before them, "I suppose we should start looking around, see if anything leads us to who is behind these murders." George nodded, "You're right, as always." Molly stood behind them, still motionless.

Harry had his head resting on the back of the couch and his fingers were still combing through Tom's dark locks, "Let's go on a date." He said suddenly. He felt Tom tense underneath him, "A date?" Tom asked. "Yeah, I want to go watch a horror movie with you!" Harry said. "A movie? But, we'll have to be around _muggles_ to do that." Tom told him, distaste clear. "Tom, please. It'll be fun!" He said, leaning over Tom's face now. Tom sighed and rubbed his temples, "If you insist, just know that I won't be happy doing it." He told Harry and pushed him back, standing from the couch. Harry frowned, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He muttered as Tom walked out of the living room. "I'll just have to make it fun for him!" He exclaimed, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Tom had only put a simple glamour over his eyes and hair, his eyes were now silver while his hair was black. Harry had also made his eyes silver and his hair a bit longer so it could easily cover the scar. "Do you know where I used to live?" He asked Tom. Tom gave him a deadpan look, "Of course. Do you want me to apparate us there?" Harry nodded, "Yes, by the park." Tom wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and with a soft crack they were at the park, hidden behind trees. Harry leaned against Tom, "Hmm, you'd think I would be used to doing that by now." Tom looked around them, noticing a few muggle children were playing on the swing set, scowling he turned away to look at Harry. "Are you ready now?" Harry smiled, "Yeah, let's get going then. I know you don't want to prolong your time with all these weak beings." Harry said, a silent laugh shaking his shoulders. Tom glared, "Need I remind you, that _you_ were the one who wanted to do this." Harry rolled his eyes, "I know, I know." Walking out from behind the trees he started down the street, Tom's arm falling away. Tom sighed and followed the teen.

Several minutes later they reached a little shopping center, malls, restaurants, arcades, and a movie theater were all there. Along with a lot of other people, hurriedly walking from store to store, bags and boxes held in their arms. Harry grinned when he saw Tom's dark expression, "Relax Tom. I'm sure there won't be that many people in the theater, most people like to watch horror movies late at night. To get the full effect, but it is still bright out, even if it is already 7 p.m." _Let's just hope there is a horror movie, or all of this will be for naught. Honestly, I should have thought this through a bit more. Either way, it's killing time and I get to spend it with Tom. Since tomorrow, I'll be with Remus for who knows how long._ Harry cleared his head and went up to the ticket booth, looking at the options for movies, Scream caught his eye. _Well, I always have been lucky. I mean how could a movie named Scream not be a horror?_ "Two tickets for Scream, please." He said to the young man behind the glass. "That'll be, $8.84." He said holding a hand out for the money. Harry reached into his cloaks pocket and pulled out the little black bag he got from Gringotts, one of the pockets held muggle money while the other held wizard's money. He pulled out the required amount and grabbed the two tickets, "Thanks." He told the man before going into the theater, Tom walking beside him.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Harry asked, looking at the popcorn and different types of candies and sodas. Tom shook his head, "I'd rather not." Harry sighed, "Suit yourself." He said and bought a Coke. Harry led Tom down the hall and they entered the room where Scream was going to play, walking down the aisle they both noted that there were only three other people there. Two in the back left corner and one man in the front row. Harry walked down the steps and near the center of the room he found a seat and made himself comfortable, grinning at Tom he patted the seat next to him. Tom cast a Scourgify on the seat before sitting and Harry just raised a brow. "Was that necessary?" He asked, taking a sip from his drink. Tom remained silent, observing the advertisements that flashed across the screen. Harry squirmed in his seat, not uncomfortable, yet unable to relax.

The movie had begun, the girl on the screen scrambling to get to the phone and away from the man in the mask. The girl saw her friend on the patio tied to a chair and screamed. Harry glanced at Tom and saw that he looked bored, smirking he snaked his hand down Tom's thigh. Tom looked over at him in surprise, "What are you doing?" He hissed. Harry smiled, "Keeping you entertained." He whispered and slipped his hand into Tom's pants, palming his cock into hardness. Tom grabbed Harry's bicep and moaned softly, Harry moved in between Tom's legs his back close to the seat behind him and his feet tucked underneath him. Harry unzipped Tom's pants and pulled his boxers and pants down a bit lower allowing him to reach the hard cock. Tom leant his head back and cast a Privacy Charm, not wanting the other people in the theater to hear them. Harry grabbed Tom's member and pumped it a few times before licking the head. Tom groaned and fisted Harry's hair, pushing him down. Harry opened his mouth wide and allowed Tom to guide his head down.

The tip of Tom's cock hit the back of Harry's throat and he let it relax, allowing the throbbing member to slide down. Tom moaned and raised his hips, Harry's throat was hot and _tight_ , and it felt amazing. Harry ran his tongue along the vein on Tom's member, causing a shudder to run through Tom. Harry pulled his head back a bit and sucked, "Harry." Tom moaned, his hand gripping the armrest tightly. Harry continued sucking and deepthroating Tom. Feeling his stomach start to tighten, Tom thrust into Harry's mouth one last time and came, his seed shooting down Harry's throat. Harry moaned at the sight of Tom, a flush was coloring his cheeks and his eyes were closed, his skin glistening with sweat and his lips parted. Swallowing the sweet liquid Harry pulled away and leaned against the seat behind him. Tom reorganized himself and zipped up his pants and straightened his robes, looking down at Harry he sighed. "Get up here." He said pulling Harry onto his lap, pulling Harry's face towards him he licked off a drop of cum that escaped. Harry shivered and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck, he kissed the man softly before resting his head on his shoulder. Tom put his arms around Harry's waist and laid his head in the crook of Harry's neck, "You're a pain in the ass, you know?" He whispered. Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

Tom and Harry were both resting, listening to the screaming of the characters in the movie. Harry opened his eyes and in the back corner, that he could now see from his new position, saw that the couple were engaging in their own little activities. Harry sighed softly, he knew Tom enjoyed himself, even if for mere minutes, but he couldn't help but feel like this whole date came out as a mess. Tom turned to face Harry, "What's bothering you?" He asked running the tip of his nose along Harry's jawline. Harry smiled, "Nothing important. Want to leave?" Tom looked into Harry's eyes for a moment, "Yes, but do you?" Harry nodded, "Yes, I've come to the conclusion that going on dates, is not meant for us." Tom grinned slightly, "Indeed." Harry shook his head, he could feel the smugness rolling off of Tom, "Just hurry up and apparate us already." Tom smirked, "So eager to side-along, are you?" Harry scowled, "And, you're a bastard, did you know that?" He replied, changing Tom's earlier question. Tom's hold tightened and with no warning, he apparated.

"Definitely a bastard." Harry said, glaring at the slightly spinning form in front of him. His vision cleared and he could make out the amused face of Tom, "I didn't even know it was possible to apparate while sitting." He mumbled. "It is when you are powerful enough." Tom said, hearing the questioning tone in the statement. Harry sat back, "So, then I should be able to do it too?" Tom nodded, "Yes, it is not difficult. Simply takes a bit more concentration, it's the same for making the distinct 'crack' that comes along with apparition, go away." Harry smirked, "Good to know." Tom pulled Harry to his feet and led him towards the dining room, ready to eat dinner. "Hungry?" He asked over his shoulder. Harry only nodded in response, his attention focused on Tom's hand that was wrapped around his own. He hadn't really noticed before but it was larger than his and soft, Harry hummed in delight.

Tom sat down in his chair and pulled Harry into his lap, Harry following willingly. "What's brought this on?" He asked, tilting his head back. Tom let go of Harry's hand and tilted his face away from Harry's questioning eyes, "I suppose I feel guilty." He said softly. Harry cocked his head to the side, "What for?" Tom sighed, "You were the one that wanted the date, to have a good time, make memories. I ruined it for you." Harry smiled, "Tom, you didn't it for me. I did have a good time and I'm sure we'll _both_ remember it," he smirked, "so stop feeling bad about it." Tom turned back to him, "Fine, but you are still eating here." He said wrapping an arm around Harry's stomach, trapping him between Tom and the table. Harry wiggled making himself comfortable, "That is fine by me!" He chirped. A house-elf popped in with trays of food hovering behind him, "Your dinner, sirs." He said bowing, his ears flapping slightly as he bowed. "Thank you." Harry said while Tom gave a brief nod. The house-elf smiled at Harry and popped away.

Harry and Tom had moved to their usual spot, Tom's study. Nagini remained coiled before the fire only bothering to hiss a greeting to her master, Veles had slithered over to Harry quickly, winding up his leg and to his arm. **:** Master! **:** Veles hissed happily. **:** Hello, Veles. How has life been treating you? **:** Veles became limp with pleasure when Harry scratched the sensitive scales under his chin, **:** It has been good, I have grown! **:** He hissed proudly. Harry chuckled, **:** I can see that. **:** When Harry had bought him a couple days ago he was only 4 feet long, now he was easily 7 and a half. **:** What have those house-elves been feeding you? **:** He asked. **:** Juicy rabbits. **:** Harry's brows scrunched together, **:** Well you seem to be digesting them quite quickly. **:** He remarked, confused. Veles nodded, **:** The venom I inject helps to break down bones and muscles. **:** Tom looked over in interest at this bit of information, **:** That is intriguing, is this a trait common in your species? **:** He asked. **:** No, or at least not that I'm aware of. Out of all my siblings I was the only one capable of this. **:** Veles answered. Tom hummed, **:** You might be partly magical. **:** He said finally and focused back on his work. Being a Dark Lord wasn't all fun and games. Harry looked down at Veles and Veles looked back up at him, both grinning. **:** Cool. **:** They both hissed and laughed.

Harry laid back in his bed, showered, brushed, and shaved. Veles having chosen to come with him lay curled up on the pillow next to him. Tom was still working in his study and told him that he might be busy for a few more hours so he could go to bed. Harry let out a soft sigh and turned onto his side watching Veles sleep for a bit before his eyes closed. _See you tomorrow Remus._ He thought before finally falling into his dreamscape.

The twins were watching as Aurors walked through the house, searching for clues. The Order had already seen everything they needed, mostly the message, and had called the Aurors in for the body. Fred stood next to his brother as two men walked out with a stretcher, Amos's mutilated body covered with a white sheet. Tonks and Kingsley had walked their mother back home and left to inform Dumbledore about this new murder, along with Mad-Eye. Fred and George walked out of the cozy little home and turned on their heels, apparating back to their flat. "Seeing what Harry is capable of nowadays, really puts things into perspective." Fred commented. George sighed as he sat down on the couch, "He went through a lot, I don't blame him. We just have to make sure we don't get on the bad side of him _or_ the Dark Lord." Fred nodded, "Definitely." George accio'ed the little black book, "Time to tell them it's done." He said and began to write. 'The Order knows and the body has been taken. Good night, Dark Lords!' Fred smiled, "Ah, how Harry has grown." George laughed, "Indeed!" The twins shut the book and laid back on the couch, "Today was fun. Besides seeing Mother." George pulled Fred against him, "Yeah." He whispered in agreement and both fell asleep.

Harry woke up around 8:30 in the morning and remained lying in bed, Veles coiled on his stomach absorbing his body heat. Harry ran a hand down Veles' body absentmindedly as he thought about his upcoming meeting with Remus. After third year he had gotten a lot closer to the werewolf and when Sirius died they both took comfort in each other's presence. Yet, Harry had not thought about how Remus would feel about this whole thing, him becoming a murderer, going to Azkaban, than joining the Dark. _I suppose, I figured he would just agree with me, join me. And he is a Dark creature after all, he has to have felt a pull, the Dark Arts probably call to him. So, it isn't as if he'll hate it._ Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh, "I should have just held off on the killing. Oh well, too late now!" Gently picking up Veles he set him under the covers to keep warm and walked off to the bathroom to start getting ready.

Harry pulled on some dark gray skinny jeans and a tight black shirt, along with his knee high black combat boots and a black hooded robe with silver stitching. Since Remus and him would be meeting in a public place he had to put on some glamours, he made his hair blonde and turned his eyes a piercing blue, he also made it to where his scar was more of a jagged line that crossed over his eye to about halfway down his cheek. Harry looked himself over and nodded in approval, "It'll do." Turning to his bed he saw Veles peeking out from under the covers, **:** Can I come with you, Master? **:** He asked. Harry smiled, **:** Of course. **:** Walking over he picked Veles up and allowed him to slither under his robe so he was hidden by the hood and sleeves. **:** You're getting heavy. **:** Harry commented. Veles made an affronted hiss, **:** I'm a perfectly normal weight for my size! **:** Harry laughed and walked down the hall, towards Tom's room. **:** I never said that you were fat. **:** Veles nipped at his thumb and grumbled. Harry grinned and pet Veles on the head, **:** Don't worry, you're still the most handsome viper I know. **:** He hissed, amused.Veles smiled.

Knocking on Tom's door, he stepped in. Tom was lying in bed asleep, dark curls splayed across the pillow and full pink lips parted. Harry silently walked across the room and brushed his knuckles over Tom's cheekbone. Tom's eyes opened and focused on Harry's face, "Harry." He whispered, turning his face into the warm hand. "I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron to see Remus now. Just wanted to say goodbye." He said softly. Tom hummed, "Go back to sleep, Tom." Harry whispered and kissed Tom on the forehead before leaving. Tom's eyes watched Harry's retreating back before falling closed as he fell back asleep. Harry closed the door quietly behind him, a soft smile on his face.

 **:** Well, my lovely viper. We're off. **:** Harry said apparating to Hogsmeade. It was now 9:20 a.m. and Harry was leisurely walking down the streets of Hogsmeade, heading towards the Leaky Cauldron. The tip of Veles' head was poking out from under Harry's sleeve, observing the going-ons around them, dark eyes shining with interest. Harry walked into the building, there were only a few tables that were occupied and he took one that was near the back, but still visible when you walked in. He ordered a butterbeer and relaxed in the booth, _now it's time to wait._ He thought taking a sip of his drink as he watched the door. Around 15 minutes later he saw Remus enter and raised his hand waving the man over. Remus looked at him curiously for a moment before realizing that he was indeed, Harry.

Remus walked over and took the seat across from Harry, "It's good to see you." He greeted. Harry smiled, "Likewise, Remus." Whispering a silent Muffliato, afterwards. Remus hummed in appreciation, "Wandless magic Harry? Impressive." Remus said smirking. Harry grinned, "Well, I have been improving. So, I hear you are thinking about joining the Dark?" He asked, becoming serious. Remus nodded, "Yes, there are things happening among the Light that I do not agree with. I've been told that you have already joined, is that true?" Remus returned. Harry rested his head on his hands, "You heard right. I became aware of some things earlier on that made up my mind. I had been leaning towards the Dark side since early on, the only reason I was staying was because of Hermione and Ron, but they betrayed me. Bastards that they are." Harry growled. Remus gave him a sad look, "I'm sorry to hear that Harry. But, why didn't you tell me any of this sooner? You know you could have trusted me." He said sounding hurt. Harry bowed his head, "You were part of The Order Remus, you might have told them simply because you wanted to protect me, thinking that maybe I was being influenced by someone or something. I was paranoid, I couldn't have known, you would have also wanted to join." Remus sighed, "I understand, Harry."

"Now tell me, what has been happening with the Light? What are the things that you don't agree with?" Harry inquired. Remus rubbed his forehead, "Dumbledore in general. His ideas of peace and that all Dark magic is bad. And these laws he are trying to get passed that restrict Dark creatures even more. It's absurd! I just can't follow that man anymore, why I ever did in the first place, only Merlin knows!" Remus seethed. "He hasn't realized you are out of Azkaban yet. He insists that you were framed, though some are doubting it, especially with how you pleaded guilty. How did that happen, Harry?" Remus asked. It was Harry's turn to sigh now, "The Dursleys were assholes, you know this much. Abusive and ignorant. Everything else that had happened... I needed to let off some steam and they just happened to be sitting there. Plus, I wanted to try out some Dark spells." Harry shivered in remembrance. Remus shook his head in amusement, "They are quite nice, aren't they?" Harry grinned manically, "Yes."

Remus leaned back in his chair and looked over Harry, "Do you have any glamours on your body?" Harry shook his head, "I don't, just the ones for my scar, hair, and eyes." Remus smiled, "You look better, healthier." He said. Harry grinned, "The Dark Lord has been treating me well. I've also been training a bit." Remus looked a little surprised, "The Dark Lord? You live with him?" Harry tilted his head to the side, "You didn't know? Hmm, I figured the twins told you." Remus shook his head, "No, they were a bit vague with their questions and answers, besides the part of you being out of Azkaban." Harry nodded, "I see. Well, not only am I living with him, I'm also his… boyfriend? Lover? I don't know what you would want to call it." Harry said matter of factly. Remus sat shocked, "I can't say I saw that ever happening. I'm just glad to hear he treats you right." Harry rolled his eyes. "And I'm glad you are joining me and our lovely Dark Lord. Though, he thinks of me as his equal. Which I can't really see, maybe in another ten years I'll get there, but now, not so much." Remus laughed, "I don't think it will take you that long, but you're right. While you are _very_ strong, you aren't quite as powerful as him." Harry smiled, "I'm happy to know somebody agrees with me."

"So, the twins have made these special little notebooks that allow us all to communicate with each other and I have asked them to provide you with one. I'm sure they'll get it to you soon." Harry told Remus, as he showed him his own little black book. Remus looked it over, "Those two are gifted." He said handing it back. "That they are." Harry replied. "I think that covers mostly everything." He said, thinking over anything he might have missed. Remus nodded, "Yes, just one more thing. I will be coming to the next Death Eater meeting along with the twins, correct?" Harry perked up, "Ah! I knew I forgot something, yes, you will. That is something that I will inform all of you on through the notebooks, should you not have the notebook by then, I'm sure the twins will be able to tell you." Harry finished. Remus smiled, "Alright. Well, Harry. I guess this is goodbye for now, it was nice to see you. I'm happy you are doing so well." Harry smiled back, "Me too, Remus. Me too." Both standing from the table they hugged, Harry being careful to not get Veles squished. Pulling away Remus ruffled Harry's hair and waved as he left. Harry waving back as he dispelled the Muffliato. "That went well." He said softly.

Author's Note: Wooh. That took much longer than I thought to get up. School started and unfortunately the teachers are packing things on high this year and so early, it sucks. So, with that being said, updates are probably going to be every Saturday or Sunday. Sorry about that!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: Nice to be writing something I like again. :)

Warnings: Fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

He was making his rounds through Azkaban, checking all of the rooms to make sure there were no dead prisoners or escapees. Looking through the small opening on the door to Potter's room, he stopped. The guard groaned, "I'm going to be fired for this." He mumbled. Hurrying down to the entrance of Azkaban he touched his portkey to get to the Ministry quickly and inform them that Harry Potter had escaped from Azkaban.

The Ministry was in an uproar when they found out, Harry Potter the sadistic murderer is free. Roaming around who knows where, possibly responsible for the recent murders. Kingsley being at the Ministry when they were informed, quickly flooed into Albus's office. "Albus!" He called to the old man. "Hello, Kingsley. Lemon drop?" He asked holding out the bowl. "It's Harry Potter, he has escaped." Kingsley informed, shaking his head to the offered candies. Dumbledore set down the bowl, "How?" Kingsley sat down, "We don't know yet. The guard has just informed us." Dumbledore sighed, "This is not good, he is making himself look guilty. By escaping people will think he doesn't want to be punished. Do you know how long he has been free?" He asked. Kingsley shook his head, "No, but the guard said that it could have been at least a day. He was not on patrol duty yesterday, so he didn't know for sure." Dumbledore stood up, "I will call a meeting with the Order, they need to be made aware of this." Kingsley nodded.

The Order members were all together at Grimmauld Place, having been asked to meet by Dumbledore. "What is this about, Albus?" Moody asked the old man. Dumbledore motioned for them all to sit down, "Kingsley has informed me that Harry Potter broke out of Azkaban and likely has been free for a day." There was a collective gasp, while Snape narrowed his eyes. The twins sent a smirk to Remus who gave a slight smile back. "What do you mean? How could he have gotten out?" Molly asked, her hands twisting the bottom of her shirt. "We do not know yet. Aurors are still investigating his cell." Kingsley answered. "What is that boy thinking?" A member spoke out loud, others murmuring in agreement. "Now, now," Dumbledore calmed, "I'm sure Harry will seek out help. If any of you run into him, make him aware that we mean no harm and know that he is innocent. It is dangerous for him to be out and about while there is a new murderer about." He finished. Molly shrank back at the reminder of Amos' mutilated corpse.

After the members dispersed, Fred and George followed Remus out. "How did it go?" They asked. "It went fine. Thank you two for telling him." Remus said patting them both on the back. Fred grinned, "It was no problem." George nodded, "Ah, before we forget. Your book." He said holding out the black notebook. Remus tucked it into his robe pocket, "Thanks, you both work fast. I have to be going now, but you two stay safe. Wouldn't want to get murdered, right?" He joked. The twins laughed, waving at the werewolf. None of them noticed Snape around the corner listening in on the conversation. "Interesting. Potter you truly are an idiot." Snape said sneering. Twisting on his heel he apparated back to the school, beginning to prepare things for the upcoming year.

"Tom! We have another werewolf on our side." Harry called out as he walked into the warm study. Tom looked up, "Oh? I take that to mean it went well?" Harry walked around the desk and behind Tom hugging him, "That it did." He said softly. Tom stood up and turned around, "Did you miss me? You were only gone for a few hours." He asked wrapping his arms around Harry's torso. "Well, those hours were too long. I like feeling your magic." Harry muttered into Tom's chest, feeling slightly embarrassed. Tom chuckled, "And what does my magic feel like?" Harry hummed, "Dark, warm, and _powerful._ " He finished in Parseltongue. Tom groaned, "You are a little devil." Harry smirked and nibbled on Tom's collarbone, **:** Am I turning you on, Tom? **:** He hissed as he pressed his groin against Tom's. Tom pushed back in answer, his mouth on Harry's neck sucking on a sensitive spot. Harry moaned, but Tom pulled away. "You, are a distraction." He breathed and sat back down in his chair. Harry pouted, "Tease."

An hour later you could find Tom reading reports and Harry curled up in a chair reading a book on torturing methods. Harry straightened slightly when he felt his notebook heat up, pulling it out of his robes he opened it to see who left a message. 'Baldy! The Order knows you are free.' Was the simple message, from Fred and George. Harry scowled at the name, _they would remember that._ He thought amused. 'About time they noticed.' He wrote back. The notebook lit up, showing that they replied. 'They aren't the smartest of people.' Harry laughed, "True." He said out loud. 'Indeed. Did either of you happen to notice Snape acting any different?' He wrote, curious to know whether Snape knew if he was Blade or not. 'No, why?' He read. 'Just curious to see how much he knows. Thanks for the info guys.' Harry finished closing the notebook.

"What was that about?" Tom asked. "The twins were just telling me that the Order just now found out that I'm not in Azkaban." Harry told him. Tom sighed, "They are idiots." Harry laughed, "That's what Fred and George said." He said grinning. Tom smirked, "They speak the truth." He turned back to his papers and Harry leaned back in his seat, tired. _It's quiet, warm, nice. So different from how it was at the Dursleys. There was always the t.v., or Vernon yelling at something. Dudley stomping around or cracking up at what was on the damn t.v. and my room. If you could even call it that, was always cold. It would have been horrible, had I kept my mask on. Acted like the good little Gryffindor they all wanted me to be._ He scowled. _Fuck them. They betrayed me, Ron was just a jealous, glory seeking asshole. Hermione only wanted to please Dumbledore and follow Ron, slut that she was. Ginny too. All of them wanted my money, especially Mrs. Weasley._

Harry frowned. _Why couldn't they just except me? Just be my friend because they liked me? I should have accepted Draco's hand all those years ago. He already had money, power, most likely learned the Dark Arts too._ Harry sighed. _I messed up, but would I have gotten here had I accepted Draco's friendship? Would I have become Tom's equal? His lover? Shit. maybe I would have gotten together with Draco, is he even gay?_ Snorting Harry shook his head. _Oh well, I'm glad I am where I am._ Harry opened his eyes and watched Tom work, a smile lifting his lips. Tom looked up and smiled back, before returning to the reports from his Death Eaters. Harry's stomach did a little flip-flop and he hid his face behind his book. _I really do love that bastard._

Author's Note: Short but sweet? Next chapter there will be a Death Eater meeting!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short. ^

Warnings: Messing with the Death Eaters! Lemon.

Disclaimer: I'm happy to say I don't own Harry Potter, because it wouldn't be what it is if I did.

Harry came out from behind his book, _I'm acting like an idiot._ He thought huffing. He watched silently as Tom's red eyes scanned the papers before him, occasionally writing down a few notes. "When will there be another meeting?" He spoke up. Tom finished writing something down before answering Harry, "Tonight, as a matter of fact." Harry perked up at this, "Oh?" He said, eagerness clear in his voice. "Yes, it was while you were gone that I informed them to meet here. I figured it would be good for the twins and Remus to be introduced. Whether you want to let them see their actual identities or not, is up to you." Harry snapped his book closed, "They'll keep them hidden for now. You can never be too cautious, one of your Death Eaters might be interrogated for information one day and let their names slip out. You can understand how badly that would go over on the Light side." Harry told him. Tom nodded, "That would be bad. Hopefully my Death Eaters wouldn't do anything to get them caught in the first place, but I suppose accidents happen."

"And my Inner Circle, will they be informed?" Tom asked. Harry hummed, "I was just thinking about that. I don't think they will, I have a bad feeling about Snape. I think he might even know that I am Blade. If he is on our side or not I can't tell. I know, you said that we could trust him, but something seems off." Harry finished. Tom's face was grim, "I have entered his mind a few times recently, it is more closed off. He is definitely hiding things from us, if he is a spy, we'll need to find out quickly." He said. "Hm. If he _is_ a spy, can I kill him? You told me he would be punished terribly for betraying you, I think I can handle that." Harry asked, a sly grin tugging at his lips. Tom rolled his eyes, "You can. I have told you before that I do enjoy watching you at work, have I not?" Harry laughed, "And I enjoy you watching." He said smirking. Tom snorted.

 **:** Come walk with me, Tom. **:** Harry hissed, wrapping his arms around Tom. **:** You've been working on those for too long, you need to stretch. **:** Tom quirked a brow, **:** Is that so? **:** He asked turning his face. **:** Yesss. **:** Harry answered dragging out the 's'. "Fine, I think it's time we transformed again, don't you?" Tom asked smirking. Harry grinned, "I do!" With that said, Tom changed into his lynx counterpart, surprising Harry who was still holding onto him. Tom twisted in his arms and nipped Harry's cheek before breaking away and bolting down the halls. Harry followed after the big cat, "Tom, how do you expect to open the door like that!?" He called out, shaking his head. Jogging down the halls Harry opened the door, for the waiting lynx. "Go on then." He said before transforming himself. Harry twitched in discomfort as he was still getting used to the transformation. Shaking out his lean body he started after Tom, meowing loudly. The lynx's ears turned towards Harry's calls, but the large cat continued through the garden. Harry huffed in annoyance and sped up, his large paws feeling the grass and dirt give under them. Tom slowed down and turned just in time to be tackled by Harry. Tom's eyes narrowed and he swatted at the hyper ocelot, Harry leaped away hissing in surprise. Tom stood and pounced on the distracted ocelot, his large paws holding down Harry and his mouth clamped down on Harry's scruff. The ocelot wriggled beneath him before giving up. Tom transformed back and picked Harry up, "You are too much." He muttered, scratching behind the soft ears that twitched. Harry purred and licked Tom's face. Tom smiled, "I believe that was enough, 'stretching' for the day."

"Come, Harry. There are things that I would like to teach you." He said, placing the ocelot down. With quick strides Tom made it up the stairs to the manor, Harry trotting along next to him. Tom admired the sleek black coat as Harry walked beside him and smirked when the ocelot cocked his head to the side, when looking up at him. Entering the training room, Harry changed back and stretched out his shoulders, "That was fun," He said grinning over at Tom. "What is that you wanted to teach me?" He continued. "Parselmagic." Tom stated, standing across from Harry. Harry's eyebrows rose, "Parselmagic? Sounds intriguing, I haven't read anything about it." Tom nodded, "I would be surprised if you had, books on Parselmagic are rare and few. All that I have found were in the Chamber of Secrets, written by Salazar Slytherin. I would at some point like to go back down and retrieve them." Harry hummed in thought, "What if we pose as twins and go to Hogwarts this coming year, be right under Dumbledore's nose, make a fool of him. It would be interesting, we could both be sorted into Slytherin, gather information, things like that. Also, books in the Chamber? I was unaware there was more to it then what I saw." Harry finished. "Your idea has merit, I will think upon it. Yes, the Chamber had a hidden library, I only found it by chance. Now, we are getting off topic."

"With Parselmagic you have to be precise. With normal magics, you are able to cast them with a lot of power or simply by mistake, they will either come out strong or weak. Parselmagic on the other hand, you need to use the exact amount of magic to be able to cast a spell. Lumos for example, when you cast it normally, you can feel the amount of magic used, correct?" Harry nodded. "Good, so when you cast it in parseltongue, I want you to focus on that, do not think of a pathetic Lumos, it needs to be one that worked properly. If you use too much magic or too little the spell will simply not work. With Parselmagic, you do not need a wand to cast your spells, so in a duel should you lose your wand you can use it and not be helpless." Harry grinned, "This is amazing!" Tom smiled, "Yes, it is quite helpful. One other thing about Parselmagic is that it will naturally enhance the spell you cast. An example, say you cast a Bombarda in parseltongue it will be more like a Bombarda Maxima. If you want a less powerful spell, you need to focus on a more powerful form of it, but pull back on your magic. That way the actual spell you are casting will not fail, but will simply be weaker." Tom finished.

"Okay, I think I get it. What you're saying is that if I wanted a weaker Bombarda, I would think about the amount of magic I needed on a Bombarda Maxima and pull back on that, then cast it and it the Bombarda would be less powerful?" Harry questioned. "Yes. I personally think it is troublesome, so for less powerful spells, I will resort back to English." Tom replied. Harry laughed, "I think I can agree with you on that. Parselmagic is definitely good for fights, because if I'm understanding correctly, it allows you to cast a stronger spell without wasting unnecessary magic." Tom smirked, "Exactly. Now, practice." Harry took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, _start out small, a Lumos should be easy. Not much magic goes into those…_ Harry opened his eyes and hissed, **:** Lumos! **:** The bright ball of light, hovered in front of him and he just now noticed he hadn't even taken out his wand, so the light would have a starting point. "Well, who knew a Lumos would just float around." He said grinning at Tom. Tom grinned back, "You did well, Harry. Try something a bit more difficult now, a Diffindo perhaps?" He said motioning to the dummies.

Harry examined the dummies before him, "If only they were real." He sighed. Closing his eyes, he once more focused on his magic, pulling it forth to have the correct amount for the Diffindo. **:** Diffindo. **:** He hissed forcefully and the dummy was cut in half. "Well, while it would have been more satisfying if it had been blood flying out instead of stuffing, it was still impressive." Harry said, turning to look at Tom. "Look on the bright side Harry, now you don't have to clean up blood and guts." Tom said, crossing his arms over his chest. A crooked grin plastered on his face. "You really don't act your age, sometimes." Harry commented, amusement clear. "Harry, you make me sound so old." Tom pouted. Harry huffed, "Oh, please Tom. You _are_ old." Tom quirked a brow, "You seem to quite enjoy this 'old' person's body, unless I'm mistaken?" Harry blushed slightly, "Shut up, you have a great body and you know it. Anyways," he said changing the topic, "I think I have gotten the hang of Parselmagic, so maybe we should prepare for the meeting tonight?" Tom smirked, "If you want to Harry." Harry nodded, walking out of the room. Tom trailed behind happily.

"We've been pretty productive today, haven't we?" Harry asked over his shoulder. "We have." Tom responded. "And we still have the meeting to go through, along with the Death Eaters meeting our new recruits. That reminds me, I'll have to go get them soon." Harry said. "Would you like me to join you in the shower? We'll have enough time." Tom remarked. Harry turned, "Enough time, you say? Exactly what are you hoping to happen during this shower?" Tom smirked, "You have to answer me first, Harry." Harry reached out for Tom's hand, "Since you are such a tease, I suppose we can finish off what we started earlier." Tom grabbed Harry's hand, "Indeed." Harry grinned and walked next to Tom as they moved to Tom's shower.

The steam was starting to fog up the glass as Harry pulled off his clothes folding them into a neat pile on the counter as he went. Harry shivered, when one of Tom's hands brushed along his abdomen, "You're gaining more muscle mass, Harry." Tom said softly, his breath blowing across Harry's nape. Harry looked at his body in the mirror, or at least what he could see of it, "I am." He hummed appreciatively. He saw Tom's face next to his own and he leaned back resting against the bare chest. "We should get into the shower Harry." Tom said pulling the lithe body with him. Harry mewled when the hot spray hit his body, turning in Tom's arms he looked up at the older man. Admiring the high cheek bones, red eyes, and pale skin. His hair was framing his face, weighed down with the water and contrasted perfectly, with his skin. "You look beautiful, Tom." Harry whispered, his hands rising to grab Tom's waist. Tom smirked, "As do you." Leaning down he brushed his lips against Harry's before pushing harder, Harry moaned against the soft lips assaulting his. Harry was pushed against the tile wall and he let out a sharp gasp, Tom took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the wet heat.

Harry ground his awakening arousal into Tom's thigh. Groaning at the immediate relief, Tom moaned and returned the gesture to Harry's own thigh. Tom lowered his head, biting Harry's neck and licking off the water droplets that ran down the smooth skin. "Tom!" Harry groaned, his hands tightening on Tom's hips. "Turn around for me Harry." Tom said voice thick with lust. Harry turned, hands on the wall and head turned to look at Tom. Tom spread Harry's legs further apart and moaned at the sight, Harry's eyes were glazed over and his hair was dark and plastered to his flushed face. The water dripping down his skin, only making him look ethereal. Tom put three fingers in front of Harry's mouth, Harry parted his lips and sucked on the fingers, getting an even coat of saliva on all of them. "Good," Tom said and slowly started to push one finger into Harry, his cock twitched in need. Harry squirmed slightly when the second finger was added, but adjusted quickly. Tom scissored his fingers and brushed against Harry's prostate, "Mmm, Tom. Please." He said, his eyes pleading. Tom put his third finger in and he could feel Harry tightening around them, "Fuck." He said and immediately dipped forward to claim Harry's lips.

Tom lined himself up with Harry and pushed in with one swift thrust, Harry screamed out in pleasure. Tom pulled out and slammed back in, the heat was amazing and he gripped Harry's hips hard. Harry rested his forehead on the cool tiles and scraped at the wall, he felt like his legs were going to give out, the only thing holding him up was Tom. Harry's eyes closed tight when Tom's cock hit the little bundle of nerves that sent pleasant shocks throughout his whole body. Harry let one of his hands slide down the wall and he grabbed his aching cock, stroking it in time with Tom's thrusts. "Tom." He moaned out and turned his face to look at the man. Tom captured his lips in a heated kiss, his tongue easily dominating Harry's own. Harry moaned, Tom tasted delicious and with a few more thrusts Harry came.

Tom felt Harry's insides tighten around him to an almost painful degree and groaned. Hot ribbons of cum shot into Harry and Tom moaned into Harry's mouth. Pulling away they both panted, Tom pulled out of Harry and closed his eyes in bliss. "Mm." Harry hummed, turning around to hug Tom. "You're going to be the death of me." He mumbled into the man's throat. Tom ran his fingers through Harry's hair at the base of his neck, his other arm wrapped around his waist. "At least it would be a pleasant death." He replied, revelling in the pleasant aftershocks. Harry let out a soft laugh. Relaxing in the warmth for another few minutes, they managed to clean each other. Rinsing all of the suds off they stepped out of the shower, steam swirling around them. "Magic is a truly wonderful thing." Harry said, referring to the fact that it wasn't cold when they got out of the shower. "Indeed." Tom said smiling.

Harry walked to his room, a very small limp in his step and a satisfied look on his face. Opening his door, he crossed the room to his closet and looked at the options for clothes. "Tom really is thoughtful. Providing me with clothes and everything else I need, even things I wouldn't have remembered to get." He said pulling on a pair of dark green boxers. After that he put on black skinny jeans and a deep purple turtleneck. Finishing it off with his usual high-laced black boots and black robes. Harry glanced back at his bed and noticed Veles slithering towards him, he waited patiently for his viper to reach him. Veles silently wound himself around Harry's arm and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and ran his hand down the viper's scales before heading back to Tom's room. Tom had put on his usual black slacks and black button up, with a long black robe. "Are you going to get them now?" He asked when he heard Harry enter. "Yes, I was just coming to say bye." Harry answered walking over to Tom. Tom turned and smiled softly, running a hand down Harry's cheek he kissed him, "I'll see you in a bit." He said. Harry grinned and pranced out of the room, lips tingling.

Harry only cast a strong Disillusionment Charm before apparating to the twins' flat, knocking on the door he waited for them to open up. He had sensed their magic the moment he had appeared on their doorstep so he knew they weren't in the shop. Fred opened the door and squinting hard he tried to see who it was that knocked, "Baldy?" He asked. Harry laughed, "Yes, now let me in." Fred grinned and opened the door more allowing Harry to walk past him. Harry let the charm dissolve away and he waved at George who was sprawled out on the couch, "I need to write Remus quickly, to let him know to get over here. There is a meeting in a hour." Harry informed them. Pulling out his notebook he told Harry to come to Fred and George's flat as soon as possible. "Do you two happen to have masks?" He asked. Fred and George shook their heads, Harry sighed. "Remus probably doesn't either. I'll make you some. You'll need them for the meeting, I would prefer that for now the members don't learn your identities." Conjuring three full masks he looked them over in approval. For Fred he had a deep red mask with a black circle around the right eye and for George it was a lighter red with a black circle around the left eye. Remus's was amber with gold swirls running throughout it. The twins looked at him in awe, "You didn't even transfigure them from anything!" They said amazed. Harry shrugged, "I've been getting better at magic." Fred and George looked at eachother and rolled their eyes.

Harry looked up from the masks when he heard the distinct 'crack' of apparition. George got up this time to let Remus in, the man smiled at George, "Hello." He greeted. George grinned and ushered the man, "Hey, Professor!" Remus walked over to Harry and hugged the teen, "Nice to see you again." He murmured into the black hair. "Good to see you too, Remus." Harry said pulling away. "This is your mask." Harry said holding out the amber mask. Remus looked it over impressed, "This is nice," He complimented and put it on, testing to see if it fit and was surprised to find out that it had resizing charms and a sticking charm, "Did you make it?" He asked pulling it off. Harry nodded, "Yeah, I figured you three probably wouldn't have any and I was correct when the twins said they didn't, so I conjured them just a bit before you got here." Remus hummed, "I see." Harry turned so that he was facing all of them, "Alright, now I'm going to assume the both of you have a black cloak that with a hood right? Thank you, Remus, for bringing yours." He said glancing at the man. The twins went to their room and grabbed their cloaks, slipping them on they came out, "Good, now grab on." He said holding out his unoccupied arm. Fred, George, and Remus held on tightly and with a nearly silent crack they apparated into the entry hall.

The twins and Remus looked around the mansion, "It's beautiful." The twins breathed. "Thank you." Tom said walking down the stairs. Harry grinned up at him, "Hello, Voldemort." He said, careful not to slip up in front of everyone else. "Blade." Tom replied and his red gaze focused on Remus, who he was yet to be introduced to. Remus bowed his head, "My Lord." Tom smirked at Harry who smiled back, "You may raise your head, Remus." Tom said stepping down from the last step, "It's nice to have another Werewolf on our side." Remus looked up, "Yes, it is nice to be free from the Light." Tom hummed in appreciation, "Indeed. The four of you should put on your masks, the Death Eaters will be arriving shortly." He said. Harry pulled his mask from an expanded pocket in his cloak and put it on along with rising his hood. The other three followed his example, "Come, will wait for the rest in the dining room." Tom said leading them out of the entrance hall. "Your glamours." Harry reminded silently as he walked next to Tom. Tom nodded his thanks and silently cast the glamours, looking to Harry for confirmation that they were correct. Harry gave a subtle nod.

Fred and George looked around as they were led to the dining hall, Remus was watching the interactions between Harry and the Dark Lord with interest. It had somewhat surprised him to see the handsome man transform into the deathly pale snake-like man before him now, but he could understand why he would put the glamours up. What interested him more was how synced he and Harry seemed to be. The way they moved as if they knew exactly where and when the other would move and simple things that would be like a whole conversation to them but just a simple movement to an outsider. Remus smiled, _I'm glad you are happy Harry._ Tom opened the doors and moved over to his chair, Harry following him. Remus sat down next to Harry and the twins were across from them, Fred to Tom's left. "You three will be spies, as you well know, meaning you will not be marked. Whether you partake in raids or not will depend on whether you will be with the Order at the time one is happening. If you are with the Order, you of course, will be expected to fight against the Death Eaters as to not arouse suspicion, but if there are no meetings that is when you will be included. Understood?" Tom said eyeing them. They all nodded, "We understand, my lord." They replied in unison. Harry grinned behind his mask, _this is amusing._

Multiple cracks were heard as the Death Eaters arrived, Blade grinned behind his mask as he anticipated terrorizing them. Remus shifted in his seat and the twins seemed to be relaxed as they talked silently amongst themselves. Voldemort remained calm, his hands folded neatly on the table, intelligent eyes shifting among the people gathered. Quiet taps of shoes on the wooden floor was all that they could hear as the Death Eaters came towards the dining room. Snape opened the door and bowed down to his two lords, eyeing the others curiously as he took a seat. Snape's eyes lingered on Blade, _are you really Potter?_ He thought and green eyes met his. Snape felt uneasy when he saw amusement flash in those eyes. Lucius was the second to enter and like Snape he bowed and sat down beside Snape. The rest of the elite showed up and took seats at the table, some barely hiding their curiosity at the new members others seemingly unaware of them. The lower ranks remained standing and formed a sort of half circle around the opposite end of the table. "I believe everyone has arrived." The cool voice of Voldemort announced as his eyes slid over everybody. "As I am sure most of you have noticed, there are three new people with us today."

"Who they are you don't need to know, all you need to know is that they outrank everyone that is currently standing and are not to be mistreated, do you understand?" He hissed eyes narrowing. "Yes, my lord." Was the collective murmur. "Good. That is all that you lower ranks needed to be informed of, leave." He ordered. They bowed and apparated away, low murmurs heard as they dispersed. Voldemort glared at the few that remained and they quickly left. "Now, my elite. Tell me, how have your tasks been going?" Lucius perked up, "Everything at the Ministry has been going according to plan, my lord." Voldemort nodded, "Thank you, Lucius." A few other elite members replied with positives, nothing going wrong in their plans. "You all have done well." He said pleased. "Thank you, my lord." They all responded.

Blade watched Snape carefully, it seemed like the man was unsure of whether or not he was Harry Potter or not. Blade let out a quiet chuckle and Remus looked at him questioningly, he simply waved it off. "Are you all aware that Harry Potter escaped from Azkaban?" He brought up. His eyes catching Snape's as he said this. "I had heard about this, my lord. The guard had gone to the Ministry to report it and I happened to be there at the time." Lucius replied. "Ah, that's good. I just wanted to know that you should all keep an eye out for him, but if you _do_ run into him under no circumstances should you kill him." Blade warned. Everyone nodded in response. Snape looked slightly confused and Harry couldn't hold back his grin, "Is everything alright, Snape?" He asked. Snape looked up, "Yes, everything is fine." He answered voice flat and emotions hidden. Blade hummed, "If you say so." _That should throw him off._ He thought.

Voldemort caught Snape's eyes for a moment and he entered his mind, searching through locked away thoughts and memories. He saw that Snape appeared to think Blade was in fact Harry, but still had doubts especially now with what Blade said. He could see no signs of deception though, pulling out of his mind Voldemort watched Snape carefully. _If he is not a spy, why does he work under Dumbledore? It doesn't make sense, did he just want to be an informant? He was one of my most loyal. What are his intentions?_ Voldemort scowled slightly. Blade noticed this and brushed his leg against Voldemort's, red eyes glanced at him and he smiled underneath his mask. Voldemort cleared the scowl off his face and offered a slightly grateful look to Blade.

Author's Note: I don't know how I feel about this chapter… Please leave a review telling me what you thought. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I thought that this story was going to be short, but at this point I feel as if it could go on for another 20 chapters. Who knows. :)

Disclaimer: This is a _FAN_ fiction, obviously I don't own Harry Potter.

"Say, Lucius. Who would you guess these three people are?" Blade asked motioning to Remus sitting next to him and the twins across from him. Lucius looked at them seeing if he could place their identities, but came up short, "New informants, my lord?" He said unsure. Blade nodded, "Yes, that is partially correct. How do you think we came upon them?" Lucius was beginning to look even more unsure of himself, "One of us told you about them and you decided to recruit them?" He finally said. "Again, in a way you are right. I personally told the Dark Lord of them, he agreed to let them join the Dark side. Now, why do you suppose I brought this up?" Blade said relaxing back in his seat. Lucius fidgeted, "I do not know, my lord." He said bowing his head in apology. Blade sighed, "I do not blame you, it was sudden."

"Why I brought it up, it's simple. These three here are at the same level of strength as all of you and even stronger than some. What that means, is that if it is so simple to find people such as these three, then it is likely there are people like them on the Light side. I want you to train, become stronger, faster, and to not just train your magic but your body. You can _not_ be fully dependent on your magic, if you lose your wand you will likely be helpless, so it will be beneficial to be physically strong too." Blade finished. Bellatrix crossed her arms and scowled, "That is ridiculous! We are way stronger than those idiotic Light followers. I could easily take any of them! We shouldn't need to train our bodies." She huffed, glaring at Blade. "Watch your tongue, Bellatrix!" Voldemort warned. Bellatrix cowered, "I'm sorry, my lord." She said eyes cast down.

"Wolf. Duel Bellatrix." Blade said, turning to Remus. The twins snickered softly at the name and Remus only let out a soft sigh, "Yes, Blade." Standing he turned to face Bellatrix who rose excitedly. "Prove my point." Blade said quietly. Remus heard and gave a small nod. "You're going to lose! You pathetic newcomer." Bellatrix yelled out, jumping over to an open area in the room. Remus shook his head in amusement, "If you say so." Bellatrix scowled, "What did you just say?" She asked raising her wand. "Nothing of importance, ready?" He asked raising his own wand. "Crucio!" She screamed. Remus dodged to the left sending a stunner back at her. Bellatrix cackled as she skipped away from the spell, "Bombarda Maxima!" She called out and Remus through up a Protego. "Is that all you got?" Bellatrix asked and cast a quick Expelliarmus. Remus allowed the spell to hit and he stumbled back slightly, his wand flying to the floor. Bellatrix let out a high pitched giggle, "Stronger? I believe you are wrong, my lord." She said turning to face Blade.

Remus steadied himself and while Bellatrix was distracted he walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her throat. His other hand ripping her wand away from her, in a position that he could snap it if she tried to run. Bellatrix growled and lunged forward knocking Remus off balance and he fell on top of her, righting himself he placed his knee on her back and smirked beneath his mask. Screaming she struggled beneath him, "Get off of me you wretched mutt!" Remus threatened to snap her wand in half after he summoned his own. Blade clapped, "Very good, Wolf. Do you understand now? Just because Wolf lost his wand does not mean he is powerless, he can still easily kill you people without it. You can let her up now." He said turning back to Remus. Remus stood and _accidentally_ stepped on Bellatrix's stomach on his way back to his seat. Bellatrix screeched and pushed herself up, picking up her discarded wand she seethed. "My lord!" She yelled turning to Voldemort, "You can't honestly allow these people into our ranks." Voldemort glared at her, "Silence Bellatrix. If you can not even defeat one person in a duel, why should I even allow you to be here?" He hissed out. Bellatrix pouted, "It wasn't my fault. Let me stay here, my lord!" Voldemort turned away, "I told you to be _quiet._ " Bellatrix sniffed miserably and sat down in her chair.

Blade patted Remus on the shoulder, "You did well." Remus grinned, "Thanks. Felt good to hurt that bitch." Blade laughed. The others looked at them curiously, not having heard what they were talking about. Voldemort leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingers on the table, immediately all eyes were on him, "My elite and you three are dismissed." He said. They all bowed and left the room, cracks heard as they apparated away. The twins and Remus all saying bye to Voldemort and Blade as they left. Blade slumped in his seat after everyone was gone, "I don't like her, Tom." He said pulling off his mask. Voldemort took off his glamours, "I know, but she is strong. Just… unhinged." Harry laughed, "Unhinged is putting it lightly, she is a psychotic bitch." Tom chuckled, "You aren't wrong." Harry smiled, "I like these moments," he said softly tilting his face to look at Tom, "relaxing, laughing. Don't you, Tom?" Tom rested his chin on his hands, "I confess, I do find myself in a far more positive mood around you Harry, and I don't dislike it." He said. Harry closed his eyes and leant his head back, "I'm glad to hear it."

"On to other matters, I believe Snape is not a spy. I think he only feeds Dumbledore what I tell him and nothing more. Earlier, when you brought yourself up, he definitely seemed unsure of whether or not you were in fact Harry Potter. So, that is one less thing we will have to worry about." Tom told him. Harry nodded, "Yes, I wanted to throw him off. Leave him guessing. But, if you are sure he is not a spy, I suppose it doesn't really matter. If he does end up figuring it out and brings it up, you can always make him take an Unbreakable Vow." Tom hummed, "That would solve everything, wouldn't it?" He asked smirking. Harry grinned, "It would. Or I could always kill him, he was such a bastard to me when I was at Hogwarts." Tom shook his head, "Now, Harry. I didn't know you were one to hold grudges." Harry shrugged, "I make exceptions for the select few."

Tom stood from his seat, "Would you like to go train?" Harry cracked open an eye, "I'd love to." He chimed. Tom held out a hand and Harry grabbed it pulling himself out of his seat. **:** Veles, I need to let you down now. **:** He hissed. Veles poked his head out from under the sleeve, **:** Yes, master. I'll go find Nagini. **:** Harry nodded and shivered as he felt the scales brush against his bare skin, "Come Harry." Tom urged. "I'm coming." He said heading towards the door where Tom waited.

As they entered the training room, Harry discarded his mask and cloak. Tom following suit by putting his cloak down by Harry's, "Tell me, Harry. What would you like to train on, physical strength, stamina, magic, Parselmagic?" Harry hummed, "Physical strength. I had so much fun fighting you last time." He remarked sarcastically, a smile on his face. Tom chuckled, "Indeed. I won't hold back this time. It wouldn't do you any good." Harry gaped, "You were holding back last time. Merlin, Tom!" Tom outright laughed this time, "Yes, well, I wanted to test your boundaries. You did well, I'm simply better." Harry mumbled, "Doer of dastardly deeds." Tom raised an eyebrow, "Harry, I _am_ a Dark Lord, as are you now. Would you expect less of me?" Harry sighed, "I guess not. Let's just start this already." He said raising his fists. Tom smirked getting into his own stance. "Ready whenever you are." He called out. Harry tsked.

Running forward Harry made a feint, going for a punch but changing to a kick at the last moment. Tom blocked the kick with one of his shins, hissing out a curse as the boot connected. Harry smirked and jumped away from a swipe at his jaw, Tom followed quickly and threw out his foot hitting Harry in the stomach. Coughing Harry backed away, unsteady. "Don't get cocky just because you managed to get in one hit." Tom chastised. Harry nodded his head, taking a deep breath to steady himself he rushed towards Tom a fist coming up to hit Tom's temple. Tom gripped the oncoming fist tightly and twisted Harry around so he was facing the wall. Harry tried to pull away but Tom lightly wrapped a hand around his throat, tight enough to let Harry know he would have lost had this been a real fight. Letting Harry go, Tom stepped back, "Again." He said.

Harry glared at the wall before turning, his mind filling with strategies of how he could take Tom by surprise. An idea came to him and he withheld a grin, _we_ are _Dark Lords, so playing dirty only makes sense._ Turning carefully, Harry calmly circled Tom, **:** Tom, can't you go just a bit easier on me? **:** He hissed, eyes boring into Tom's. Tom stiffened, "I won't." Harry hummed, "Fine." Gliding over to Tom he quickly reached out and grabbed his hips pulling him against his own. Grinding down Harry smirked at Tom's small moan of surprise. Harry pulled away slightly and put his left leg in between Tom's legs, rubbing his thigh along Tom's arousal. Tom pushed at Harry his arms weak, Harry snuck his hands under Tom's shirt blunt nails running across smooth skin. Now that Tom was basically helpless Harry raised his leg and kneed Tom in the stomach. Grunting Tom bent at the waist, his arms wrapped protectively over the injured spot. Tom glared at Harry who was laughing in delight, rising he brushed himself off. "An evil little heathen." He muttered. Harry walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm learning from the best after all." He said. Tom sighed.

Harry sat down on the floor, stretching out his muscles and popping stiff joints. "Join me, it'll be good for your old bones." Tom glared, but sat down nonetheless, "I am not old, Harry. You are simply young, wizard's live for quite a long time." He said annoyed. Harry chuckled, "Keep telling yourself that, Tom." Leaning forward Tom grabbed his feet stretching out his legs, "It is the truth." Harry followed suit and turned his head to face Tom, "If you say so," turning back towards his feet Harry let out a breath and released.

"What do you think that old coot will do now that he knows I escaped?" Harry asked, now stretching his arms. "I believe he will have his followers search for you under the impression that you are still innocent. You confessed to the murders, correct?" Harry nodded, "I did." Tom smiled, "Yes, he will want them to think that you were put under the Imperius or some other nonsense. He won't let them learn that he wants you to die, whether it's by my hand or someone else's." Harry switched arms, "I see. I was wondering Tom, do you have other Horcruxes?" Tom shifted, "Why do you want to know?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. I'm not going to go out hunting for them, I simply wanted to make sure that if I _am_ somehow killed, that you will still be safe. And, on the matter of Horcruxes, I think I should make one too. If you'll teach me?" He said grinning. Tom relaxed, "I do have other Horcruxes and yes, it will be beneficial for you to have at least one of your own. We'll basically be immortal." His eyes glinted. Harry shivered at the dangerous look, "We will."

Author's Note: Hm, this chapter… seems a bit all over the place, no? Although, I think the last chapter was worse in those regards.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I have writer's block. I know how I want this story to end, I just can't seem to figure out how to get there. *sigh* Troublesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's amazing characters.

Veles slithered down the silent halls of his new home, hunting down his master. He could smell his master's distress in the air, his tongue flickering out as followed the disturbing scent. He did not know what was wrong with his master, he just knew that he wanted to help him with whatever it was and quickly. Speeding up as he turned a corner he crashed into a leg, hissing Veles rose his fangs bared. **:** Calm down, viper. **:** Tom said regarding the deadly snake carefully. Veles backed down after realizing it was his master's mate, **:** What is wrong with my master? **:** He hissed at the man, climbing up the leg. Tom rose a brow but allowed the snake to continue, **:** What do you mean? Nothing has happened to Harry. **:** Veles' face rose in front of Tom's, his tongue flicking out once more, **:** No, there is definitely something wrong, he is distressed, I can smell it. **:**

Tom turned on his heel and headed towards Harry's room, **:** We'll just have to go and see what is wrong than. **:** Veles nodded his head, his body tightening around the man, so that he wouldn't fall off. Tom tapped on Harry's door before entering, seeing the young man tossing and turning in his bed he sighed. _A nightmare._ Tom silently walked closer, after training Harry had washed up and gone to bed, while Tom had gone to work on a few new laws that he needed to have passed. Veles quickly slid down his body and onto the bed, slithering onto the restless body he curled up on Harry's chest, **:** What is wrong with my master? **:** He asked. "He is having a nightmare, reliving bad memories or suffering through ones he fears might come to happen." Tom answered softly. Tom walked over next to Harry and sat on the edge of the bed. Running his fingers through the soft black hair he brushed a few stray bangs off of the damp forehead. "Harry." He whispered, his fingers running along the pale neck.

Harry's brow scrunched and a frown marred his face, "Harry. Wake up." Tom urged. Fingers now trailing down his jawline. Gasping Harry woke up, eyes wild and searching the room before landing on Tom's face, "Tom?" He asked, throat tight. Tom smiled gently, "Yes, Harry. Veles was worried about you, so I brought him over." Harry looked confused for a moment before his eyes shifted to the snake coiled on his chest. Harry smiled, "No need to worry about me, just a bad dream is all." He told the snake, who butted his nose against his chin. Harry chuckled and ran a hand down the snakes scales, his eyes snapping back to Tom who was watching him. "I'm fine. Nothing that will ever happen, I don't know why my subconscious even bothered torturing me with it." He said, reassuring himself more than Tom.

"Would you like to tell me what it is that has you so flustered?" Tom asked, slipping off his shoes and climbing into bed next to Harry. He heard Harry let out a quiet sigh and say, "Not really." Tom picked Veles up and placed him on the floor, **:** I'll take care of him, go back to Nagini. **:** Veles nodded before slithering away. Tom turned back to Harry and put an arm over his waist, "Alright, go back to sleep. You can tell me tomorrow if you want to." Harry turned into Tom's chest and smiled, "Okay." Tom closed his eyes and put his chin on the top of Harry's head. "Did you finish your work?" Harry asked sleepily. "I did." Tom replied, his lips quirking up. "That's good." And with a yawn, Harry fell asleep. Tom's eyes opened and he lay staring at the wall. _I believe I really have fallen in love with you Harry._ He thought tiredly and with a silent sigh, he tried to fall asleep.

Harry woke up encased in warmth and his eyes met black, staring tiredly at the thing in front of him he remembered that it was Tom. He let his eyes close again and he pushed his face into the soft fabric, smelling Tom's scent. Humming he took a deep breath and lingered in the pleasant smells assaulting his nose. Backing away he looked at Tom's face and saw the man was watching him, red eyes shining with amusement. "Enjoying yourself, Harry?" Harry felt his cheeks heat up and he hid his face in the man's chest, "Leave me alone, Tom. I can't help myself." He mumbled, still sniffing the shirt. Tom smirked, "Mm hmm. Then you won't mind if I get up?" He asked pulling away. Harry mewled and tightened his grip on the man, "Stay with me." Tom huffed out a breath, "If you insist." Harry grinned, "Thank you!" He chirped.

It had been about an hour and Tom was sure Harry had fallen asleep again, when he heard him. "Your death. That is what I dreamed about." Tom startled and looked down at Harry's head that was still pressed against his chest. "My death?" He asked. Harry nodded, "Yeah, I was lying on the floor dying and you came to help me, but Dumbledore and Aurors surrounded you and threw so many curses at you there was no way you could have survived. Your eyes Tom, they were so blank, lifeless. I don't want to see that again, promise me you won't die." Harry said looking up his emerald eyes shining. Tom let out the breath he was holding and pulled Harry closer, "I promise Harry. You just have to make sure, you'll do the same, alright?" Harry sniffled, "Okay, Tom." Tom closed his eyes, "Good."

 _What have I gotten myself into, falling in love with you Harry, of all people. Harry Potter, the boy I tried to kill before he even understood what was happening, the boy that was meant to defeat me for the 'greater good'. Damn old fool, always meddling, I suppose I should consider it a small mercy that he isn't aware that I have Horcruxes. And what is with these promises? I am already immortal, in a sense, as will Harry once he performs the ritual for his own Horcrux. It doesn't matter, we will both live on to rule this new world. Free of the fear that Muggles might one day learn of us and kill all wizards and witches. It will be nice, Harry and I at the top, Dumbledore and his idiotic followers either dead or being put to use._ Tom sighed and shifted, Harry now half sprawled over his body arms stuck under Tom. Harry glared up at him, "You're crushing me." Tom looked down at him, "Don't over exaggerate Harry, I'm merely crushing your arms." Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry tugged his arms out from underneath Tom and sat up, "Let's go and make me a Horcrux." He said cheerfully bouncing out of bed, barely escaping from squishing Tom. Throwing his feet over the side of the bed, Tom stood, "Do you have an object in mind?" Harry turned from where he was brushing his teeth, "I do." He mumbled from around his toothbrush. Grabbing one of his blades from the hem of his sleeping pants he showed it to Tom. "That will work." _How did I not notice he had those on him?_ Tom thought, eyeing the sharp knife warily. _I believe I have underestimated you Harry._ "I will go and get ready, so I'll meet you in the room where I performed the ritual to get my body back." Walking out he saw Harry shoot him a foamy smile.

Tom walked down the halls to his bedroom, getting changed, shaved, and brushed, he walked out clean and ready for the ritual. He walked down the stairs and made a left, his shoes making soft clicks on the tile as he made his way to the room. Opening the door he flicked his hand, drawing the curtains so that light filtered in. Making his way over to a small table he had in the far right corner of the room, he flipped open one of his notebooks to the page he had on Horcruxes. _A wide circle of chalk, the person performing it in the center, with their chosen object before them encircled with salt and a drop of blood on top. Speaking the incantation, it will be complete._ He read, "Of course, since Harry has already killed several people that will not become a problem." He turned as he heard soft footfalls entering the room.

Harry stepped into the room and he remembered Tom's ritual to get his body back, shuddering he looked over at the man. "So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how painful is this going to be?" He asked watching Tom make a wide, white circle on the floor and a smaller one with a triangle in it off center in the larger circle. "10. A piece of your soul is being torn out you." Tom remarked, shooting a look over at Harry. Harry let out a sigh, "I thought so. Do you need any help with anything?" Tom waved his hand and a bag of salt came sailing over to him, "I'm fine, but you can look over that page and try memorizing the incantation." He said pointing a finger towards the book he had been reading earlier. Harry nodded, "Shouldn't be too difficult." He muttered and took a look at the page. _Nevermind._ He thought, eyes wide as he took in the multiple paragraphs of text. "Hey, Tom?" He said, eyes scanning the Latin words. "Hmm?" Was all he heard. "Is there some kind of memorization spell?" He asked.

Tom looked up smirking, "Why? Can't you remember that?" Harry glared, "I'm sorry, that I'm not as perfect as you. Is there one or not?" Tom chuckled, "Yes, I'll cast it on you once I'm finished over here." Harry smiled, "Thank you." Tom stood and strode over to Harry, pulling out his wand he whispered a few words. Harry felt a cool breeze of air hit him and he shuddered, "Is it done?" He asked. Tom nodded, "Yes, you will be able to remember the needed words." Harry grinned, "That's good." Tom gestured to the paper, "Well, read." Harry read and he could feel the spell working, new knowledge flowing into his brain. Harry pushed the paper away and thought of what he was going to say, grinning as he could recall every word. "That is a really helpful spell. Did you use it, when you learned this ritual?" Harry asked as he walked over to the circle. "Yes, I had gone to the library at Hogwarts, searching for books that held information regarding memory spells and charms."

Harry sat in the center of the circle and let out a deep breath, steadying his heart and preparing himself for the pain. Tom placed his blade in the smaller circle, grabbing Harry's hand he pricked his finger and squeezed until a drop of blood landed on the handle. Harry hissed in surprise and glared at Tom. "Just know the actual tearing of your soul will be much more painful." Tom reminded, grinning. Harry huffed, "Thanks." Harry said sarcasm dripping from the word. Stepping away, Tom watched Harry recite the words. A light blue glow filling the room as it began to work.

Harry's brow furrowed, but he continued speaking, the longer he went the more pain he felt. As he spoke the final word he fell forward panting and clawing at the floor, his core feeling like it was melting. Harry groaned and writhed, sweat dripping down his neck and his teeth clenched as he suffered through the agony. Tom watched on in worry, he had done this multiple times, but seeing somebody else actually perform it, put it into perspective. With a final scream, a wisp of light shot into the dagger and Harry slumped onto the ground, breathing ragged. Tom hurried forward and pulled Harry into his arms. "I didn't lie did I?" He asked. Harry let out a raspy chuckle, "No, you didn't." He whispered and passed out. Tom brushed the dark hairs out of Harry's face and sighed, "I'm glad you made a Horcrux." He said to the unconscious teen.

Author's Note: Not too proud of this chapter. Feel free to leave a review, my lovely readers. :)


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Things are happening now! :)

Warnings: **There** _ **will be a time-skip**_ **, only a couple of weeks, nothing too drastic.** Also, lemon!:D

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's wonderful characters. Got it?

Harry woke up with his body sore. Quickly realizing he was in his bed, he smiled and nuzzled into the soft pillow. "How are you feeling?" Was what he heard, soon after. Harry's eyes opened and he looked to his right where he saw Tom seated on one of the armchairs that was furnishing his room. "Sore, but overall fine." He answered. "That is good. I had an elf make you some breakfast, if you would like some?" Harry sat up, placing his pillow against the headboard so he would be more comfortable. "Thank you, Tom." He said gratefully as the tray was gently settled into his lap. Tom merely nodded in reply from his seat, taking a sip of his steaming tea.

Harry eyed the assortment settling on the apple cinnamon oatmeal, taking a spoonful he closed his eyes in bliss, _hot and sweet, wonderful._ He thought swallowing the delicious bite. Tom watched on in amusement, "I did not know you were so fond of oatmeal." He remarked. Harry grinned from around his spoon, "It's amazing, especially on a cold day. I haven't had it in awhile, so I'm partial to it today." Scooping up another bit of the warm oats he continued eating. Tom was just content that Harry did in fact seem to be fine after the ritual.

"I have been thinking about what you said the other day, of infiltrating Hogwarts, and I have come to the conclusion that we will be going." Tom said. Harry looked up from where he was munching on a piece of apple, swallowing he spoke up. "Really? I didn't think that you would actually agree." Tom rose a brow, "Do you have a problem with it?" He asked. Harry waved his hands in a placating manner, "No, no! It's perfectly fine. Just, what have you come up with for a backstory, assuming we are going to be going under glamours." Harry questioned. "Yes, we will be identical twins as a matter of fact. Two students transferring from Durmstrang because we no longer wanted to be so far from are birthplace, here." Harry hummed, "Sounds believable. How will we get Dumbledore to not see past the glamours?" Harry asked.

Tom grinned, "I have come up with a design for a pair of rings that will allow us to hold these glamours for as long as we wear them. They will only let other people see past the glamours if we put a drop of their blood on the rings inscribings, which will be etched in when I create them." Tom finished. Harry nodded, "And you're sure the old man won't see through it?" He asked, wary. Tom huffed, "Are you doubting my capabilities now, Harry?" He said offended. Harry chuckled, "I'm not Tom, just making sure _you_ aren't underestimating Dumbledore's abilities. While he is an idiot in some matters, he is still a powerful wizard, though I loathe to admit it." Harry scowled. Tom agreed, "Yes, but worry not, the rings will work." Harry gave a single nod, "Good."

Harry pushed the tray aside and stood up, legs giving out beneath him, Harry prepared himself for the impact and was surprised to feel arms catch him. "Careful, Harry. Your body is still weak." Tom said. Harry rested his chin on Tom's shoulder, "You are incredibly fast Tom." He hummed gratefully. Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and sighed, "Indeed, though I was expecting you to fall." Harry laughed, "Figures. You know, as far as the damn sun is and with how many things are in its path, it amazes me that a single ray would still reach my eyes." He grumbled, his eyes squinting at the wall in front of him as the sun blinded him. Tom stepped to the side dragging Harry with him, "Better?" He asked, laughter coloring his voice. "Much." Harry grinned.

Harry sat back down on the bed, stretching out his legs and pushing his feet against the floor to test out if they would hold. Tom had retreated back to the armchair. "I need to pee!" Harry whined and stubbornly got back up. Happy to see that his legs, while a little shaky, were still holding him up. Tom rose a brow at the childish act, "Honestly, Harry, act more your age." Harry ignored the comment as he made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Calling out from the bathroom Harry asked, "So, what are these twins going to look like?" Washing his hands he came back out and sat on the other armchair. "They will be similar to us, dark hair, pale skin, thin." Tom replied.

"Care to elaborate?" Harry asked. Tom sighed, "It will be easier for me to just show you." Tom pulled out his wand and began casting th glamours on himself, his hair was made black, straightened and elongated. Cast in a low ponytail over his left shoulder, a dark green tie holding it, with bangs framing the sides of his face. His eyes were made into a light grey, his skin tone stayed the same, and his height cut down by a couple of inches. His face was softened and he was no longer an adult male, but a 16 year old teenager, in Slytherin robes. His nose was still sharp, but his eye shape was rounded slightly, giving him a more innocent look. Harry grinned, "I'm glad to see that we will still be handsome." Tom crossed his arms, "As if I would make us ugly." He replied. Harry startled at the change in voice, "Wow, you even changed your voice!" "Obviously, Harry." He said, tone softer and lighter.

"This will be fun." Harry said as Tom took off the glamours. "Yes, just remember to stay focused." Harry beamed, "Don't worry, as much as I would love to curse those traitorous friends of mine, I wouldn't do anything to get us into trouble. At least, not if I can help it." He finished.

Over the course of the next two weeks, Tom worked on their rings, while Harry trained. It was almost his birthday and that was something Harry looked forward to. He would be turning sixteen years old, that made him feel better for multiple reasons, one being it wouldn't seem as bad knowing he has had sex multiple times while fifteen, though sixteen wasn't all that much better. Harry sighed, _he is walking sex-appeal. Not my fault._ He shrugged, a smile on his face as he watched Tom carve the words into the insides of the rings. They would be done soon, likely by tomorrow for his birthday.

"So, you ready to start school again for the first time in about 55 years?" Harry asked. Tom looked at Harry, "Ecstatic." He said dryly. Harry cracked up, "Sorry, sorry. I just had to. But really, you think this is a good idea?" Harry asked sobering up. Tom turned back to the rings, "If I didn't I would not have agreed, Harry. You know this already, having doubts?" Harry looked down at the table, "Not really, it's just like what I said previously. We don't _really_ need to go, since we have the twins and Remus in the Order." Tom hummed, "It's true, but also as you have already said, it will be good to undermine Dumbledore by infiltrating the school so easily." He said smirking. Harry grinned, "Yep. Alright, I'll stop asking about it now." Tom focused back on the rings.

Harry spun the silver ring on his finger mindlessly as he thought about the day to come, they would be going to Hogwarts tomorrow. _Exciting._ He thought, his teeth showing as he smiled. Looking down at the ring he had already grown accustomed to wearing, he grinned. He was right, Tom had finished them on his birthday and had given him his as a sort of present. Walking down the hallway, he made his way to Tom's study, Veles and Nagini following after him as they had all been talking moments before. Harry had been telling them, that they would not be coming to the school with Tom and himself, but would be left at the mansion with the house-elves providing for them.

"Tom, how are you doing on this fine day?" Harry asked as he held the door open for the two snakes. Tom rose an eyebrow, "I'm doing alright, so far." Harry nodded, "That's good. I just finished telling them that they are staying here." He said pointing towards Nagini and Veles who had both gone over to the fire. "How did they take it?" Tom asked. "What you would expect, both were a bit upset, but they understood that it would look a bit strange for us to be bringing snakes." Tom rested his chin on his hand, "Yes." Harry looked at the matching ring on Tom's index finger and smiled.

"Have you practiced your glamours?" Tom asked. "Yes, we look exactly the same except for my hair being over my right shoulder instead of the left." Harry replied as he leant his hip against Tom's desk. "Good. I'll just tie it to your ring then, if you will?" He asked holding out his hand expectantly. Harry took off his ring and placed it in the open palm. Tom pointed his wand at the ring and spoke a few words, the ring glowed red for a brief moment before going back to normal. "Finished." Tom said, giving back the ring. "That was simple." Harry said inspecting the ring for any changes. "It is, I just performed a simple binding spell that allows the ring to keep the glamour up. Since we have already put each other's blood into the rings, we will not see the glamours only other people." Tom told him. "Interesting." Harry replied, sliding the ring back onto his own index finger.

"I'm going to head to bed Tom, are you coming with me?" Harry asked. Tom stood, "Yes, we will need to be well rested for tomorrow." He said. Harry grinned, "If you say so, Tom." Tom led Harry to the door, "You don't think so?" Harry let himself be pushed towards the door, "Yeah, I suppose. If you don't want to have any _fun_ before bed, then yeah I guess it is better to be well rested." He finished. Tom smirked, "I see." Tom stepped in front of Harry and trapped him against the wall, "Have I been neglecting your needs?" He whispered, nose brushing along Harry's neck. Harry inhaled sharply, "Maybe." He answered, wrapping his arms around Tom's waist, pulling the man closer.

Tom bit Harry's shoulder and licked at the wound, Harry groaned and let his head fall back hitting the wall. "Tom, your bedroom." He said. "Impatient, aren't you?" Tom asked as he picked him up. Harry wrapped his legs around Tom's waist and his arms around his neck. "Well, when you do things like that, how can I not be?" Harry hummed. Tom made his way to his bedroom, faltering slightly when Harry bit his earlobe. Closing the door behind them, he laid Harry down on the bed. Leaning forward he captured the soft lips in a heated kiss, Harry moaned as Tom's tongue searched his mouth.

Tom cast a simple spell to remove their clothes and pressed his hips down, hissing as their erections slid against each other. Harry whimpered beneath him. Tom pulled back, dragging his tongue down the pale chest, stopping to nip at the rosy buds. Harry moaned and bucked his hips, looking for friction. Tom let go of the hard nipple and lowered himself, Harry now grinding his leaking cock on Tom's stomach. Tom moaned softly, his own cock throbbing with need. Harry watched Tom through half-lidded eyes, pulling him back up so he could kiss him. Tom groaned into Harry's mouth as their erections ground against each other.

Tom raised his left hand, pressing two fingers against Harry's lips, "Suck." He ordered. Harry licked the pads of his fingers before sucking them both into his mouth, tongue swirling around the long digits, thoroughly coating them in his saliva. Nipping at the tips as Tom pulled them away. Tom lowered his hand, rubbing his fingers against Harry's hole, he pushed one in and Harry's eyes closed. A loud moan filling the room as Harry pushed down against the finger. Tom thrust his finger in farther, the tip pressing against Harry's prostate. Harry dragged his hands down Tom's back, Tom added his second finger scissoring them against the sensitive nerves. Harry writhed, "Tommm." He moaned. Tom smirked, pulling out his fingers Harry glared up at him. Tom pushed Harry further up the bed, so he was now resting between his legs.

Raising Harry's legs he propped them on his shoulders, lining the head of his cock with Harry's entrance he thrust in. Harry screamed and Tom groaned, his grip tightening on the teen's hips. Tom pulled out and pushed back in slowly, his mind overcome with pleasure as the tight heat consumed his aching cock. Harry scratched at Tom's back, leaving trails of red as the man gave another hard thrust hitting his prostate dead on. Tom thrust into Harry quickly, each thrust becoming more powerful. He grabbed Harry's cock and pumped, the hard erection dripping pre-cum, Harry moaned and stared up at Tom with lust ridden eyes. "Cum for me, Harry." Tom growled out. With a shout, Harry came white ribbons landing on his chest and stomach. Some dripping onto Tom's hand, Tom moaned as Harry tightened around him. He pushed in slowly one more time and came into the tight heat, Harry whimpered as the hot seed poured into him.

Panting Harry relaxed, pulling Tom down so that he was laying on top of him. "I love you, you know?" Harry said softly, kissing the man's lips. Tom smiled, "I love you too, Harry." Harry smiled and shivered as Tom pulled out of him. He sighed contently, Tom's body heat consuming him and with a sated body he fell asleep. Tom hummed slightly as he found a comfortable spot on top of Harry, "Tomorrow will be interesting." He whispered, closing his eyes as he tucked his head under Harry's chin.

Author's Note: Hmm, not my best lemon, but I thought it was kind of sweet…


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Cidium is part of the Latin word for murder and Nex means death. Honestly, I am absolutely horrible at coming up with names, so forgive me if you don't like them. But, the other options were even worse, trust me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry woke up, encased in warmth, fingers gently running along his ribs. "Morning, Tom." He said. His arms tightening their hold around the older man. "Good morning, Harry." Tom replied, eyes trained on the wall, examining the smallest of cracks scattered over it. Thoughts focused on what they would be doing today, he had informed his Death Eaters several days earlier that neither himself or Blade would be available for a couple of months and not to act out of the ordinary. "Cidium," He spoke up, "That will be your name." Harry glanced down at the top of Tom's head, "Cidium? Hmm, I like it. Slides off the tongue nicely. What is yours?" He asked. "Nex." Tom answered simply. "Death? Fitting for you." Harry said. "I thought so too, yours is part of the word parricidium, meaning murder." Tom explained. Harry smirked, "Well, I guess that makes both of are names fitting then."

Harry had closed his eyes enjoying the comfort of the bed and Tom, before he realized that Tom had not told him what their last names would be, "Hey, Tom? What are our last names?" Tom sighed, "I have not come up with them yet, have any suggestions?" Harry hummed in thought, "Since the common theme of our names seems to be focused around death, how about, Ater? You know, because corpses rot and eventually get black…" He trailed off. Tom chuckled, "I suppose it will do, Cidium Ater and Nex Ater, doesn't sound too bad." Harry grinned, "Not too shabby at all. Let's just hope people don't look too far into these names, might make them wonder about us." Tom nodded in agreement, his hair brushing against Harry's chin.

"Come Harry, we must get ready to board the train." Tom said pushing himself off of Harry. Harry cast a Tempus, "Ugh, but it's only 6:22 Tom." He groaned. "Stop being so lazy, Harry. It is unbecoming." Tom threw over his shoulder as he walked to his own room, a robe being put on as he went. Harry huffed, "Fine." Throwing his legs over the side of the bed he stood in all his naked glory and made his way over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Turning on the hot water, Harry stepped into the shower ready to get rid of the remnants of their late night activities. Harry stood in front of the mirror, drops of water falling from the ends of his hair and landing on the sink. Grabbing a towel he dried his hair and wrapped it around his waist, before making his way back to the bedroom. He put on some black boxers, black skinny jeans, and a green long sleeved shirt that partially covered his hands. Then he pulled on his usual knee-high black boots. "Ah, I love these things too much." He breathed as he looked himself over. "But, they're just so comfortable!" He grinned. Summoning a house-elf he asked it for a trunk, "Thank you!" He called before it popped away.

It came back quickly with a dark gray trunk floating behind it, Harry nodded his thanks as the elf laid it on the ground. Harry opened the trunk, only to be pleasantly surprised to find that it already had multiple charms on it, "Makes my life easier." Harry began packing clothes into one of the compartments. Multiple shirts, cloaks, pants, boxers, and pairs of socks were put in, along with two extra pairs shoes. The expansion charm allowing him to hang the necessary clothes. There were four other compartments that for now were left empty, as those would be filled with the things he would need for school. Such as Potions materials, books, and writing materials for classes. The last one would be for extra items.

Harry levitated his trunk behind him as he walked down to Tom's room, opening the door just as Tom closed his own trunk. "Packed everything already?" Tom asked over his shoulder. "Mm hmm, just checking up on you." Harry answered plopping himself down on the edge of the bed. "I also finished. We'll need to get our books and robes from Diagon Alley, we can have breakfast there too if you'd like?" Tom asked. "Sounds good to me!" Harry agreed and cast a Shrinking Charm and Levitation Charm on his and Tom's trunks. Picking them both up he handed Tom his own. "Thank you." Tom said putting the trunk into the pocket of his cloak. Harry summoned his own cloak and shrugged it on, "Ready to go?" He asked. Tom nodded in response, "Did you say your farewells to the snakes?" Harry grinned, "Of course."

Two small cracks later and both, Tom and Harry, were at Diagon Alley. "Let me see your hand for a moment." Tom ordered. Harry held up his hand with the ring, figuring that was what Tom needed to see. He heard a few whispered words and next thing he knew, he saw Nex instead of Tom, looking to the side he also saw that he had the same long hair. "Less confusion, later on." Tom supplied, seeing Harry's questioning look. "Don't forget to call me by our new names." He said softly. Harry nodded, "Okay, _Nex._ " Tom rolled his eyes, "Perfect, _Cidium._ " He returned. Harry snorted.

Walking into Flourish and Blotts, Tom walked over to the counter to speak with the man, "You two gettin' your books?" The man asked. "Yes, sir," Tom replied calmly. "We're sixth years." He supplied. The man nodded and turned away, "Here ya are. That'll be 50 galleons." Harry grabbed his stack, as Tom paid and put them away in his trunk, putting it back into his pocket as Tom finished. He grabbed Tom's books and waited by the door, "Did you need anything else from in there?" He asked, handing over the books. "No." Tom said, finishing putting away his own books. With both of their trunks put away, they began to head towards Amanuensis Quills, they heard a quiet chime as they opened the door. "Merlin! It's cold in here." Harry said, rubbing his hands together. Tom continued on, grabbing quills that would not run out of ink for both him and Harry, while Harry grabbed parchment. Placing down the six quills, two black, two red, and two blue, Tom waited for Harry. Harry came over and set down the stacks of paper, as well as a couple of notebooks and folders. Tom nodded, and the cashier told them it would be 24 galleons and 9 sickles.

"Ah! I'm glad to be out of there." Harry commented absorbing the rays of sun gratefully. "You could have casted warming charms on yourself Harry." Tom said. Harry paused, "Hm. I could have, oh well! Too late now." He chirped, laughing it off. Tom shook his head, "Come Harry, we still need to go to Potage's Cauldron Shop." Harry sighed, "I'm coming." The shop was not too far away and after passing a few other stores they were there. Buying the necessary cauldron's they left quickly, wanting to be finished with shopping already. "Is there anything else we need?" Harry asked hoping the answer was no. Tom glanced at the shops around them, his eyes pausing on Madam Malkin's, letting a breath out of his nose, "Yes, we will need to be fitted for robes." Harry too fixed his eyes on the shop, "Okay, that won't be so bad, she was always quick."

The two disguised wizards, weaved there way through people to get to the shop, now that it was later in the morning more people were showing up, "Wonderful." Harry muttered as a stout woman rushed past, hitting him with her purse on the way. He glared at her retreating back, before following after Tom. Harry glared at Tom, as the man smirked at him while he was holding the door open for Harry. "Shut up, Nex." He growled. "Now, now Cidium. Don't be so touchy, I'm sure the woman was just doing some last minute shopping for one of her kids. This could be their first year at Hogwarts after all." Tom said, smiling. Harry huffed. Tom let out a quiet laugh.

It seemed Madam Malkin was already working on another student, so Harry and Tom sat down to wait. "I'll be right with you, dearies!" She called out, as the measuring tape flew around the young boy. "Okay, young man, you are all set!" She said, shooing the boy away as she turned to Harry and Tom. "Let me guess, robes for Hogwarts." Madam Malkin asked as she told them to step up on the pedestals. "Yes, Madam Malkin." Harry replied. "I don't know if I have seen you two boy's before?" She asked, taking their measurements. "We are just transferring." Tom told her. "Really? This is the first time I have seen two as old as you both, just beginning." She said surprised. "Yes, well we wanted to come back home. Durmstrang, was too far. Plus, a lot of great things have been said about Hogwarts." Harry cut in, grinning. "Oh, yes! Hogwarts is a lovely place. I'm sure you both will love it there!" She agreed, happily. "Alright, dearies. You can both step down now. I'll get your robes out in a few moments!" She chirped, hurrying off to the back room. Several minutes later, she came back out ten sets of robes floating out behind her. Five levitated over to Tom and the rest went to Harry. "Thank you, Madam." Harry said. Taking out his trunk to resize it and put away his clothes. Tom doing the same. "No problem, dearie. Those will be 72 galleons and 14 knuts." Harry handed over the money, "Here you go." Madam Malkin quickly counted the money and sent them on their way as a few more customers began streaming in through the doors.

"Breakfast?" Tom asked. "Breakfast!" Harry replied, sliding the trunk once more, into his pocket. Holding out his arm, Tom stopped, Harry sighed as he grabbed on to it. "I really do hate this." He moaned. "Well, apparating to Hogsmeade is the quickest way." Tom remarked, just as they began to turn. Harry squinted his eyes and looked around himself, letting go of Tom's arm, "What do you know! It wasn't so bad this time." He said. He saw some people muttering under their breaths at them for just appearing out of nowhere. "So you are finally getting used to it?" Tom asked. "I guess so. That means I'll just have to start side-alonging you more often too!" He grinned mischievously. Tom turned narrowed eyes to him, "I think I will be just fine without you, _side-alonging_ me, Cidium." Harry shrugged, "Fine, have it your way Nex." _It is strange calling him Nex now, Voldemort is easier considering that is who he is. I'll get used to it with time i'm sure._ Harry thought as they made their way to a little bakery.

Harry sat down under the umbrella, the shade feeling nice, Tom sat across from him one leg crossed over the other. "What did you order, Nex?" Harry asked, starting a conversation. "I ordered, a raspberry swirl bread with coconut shavings and tea. How about you?" Tom asked, eyes flickering over the people that walked by. "A blueberry muffin and Earl Grey tea." Harry said. "Same tea as me then." Tom commented. Harry frowned slightly, "Where are your thoughts Nex? You seem distracted." Harry asked, his voice showing his concern. "Mm. Nothing to worry about, just thinking about school." He replied, watching as the waitress set there food down in front of them. Harry eyed him, "If you say so." Tom smiled, "I'm fine, Cidium." He assured. Harry smiled back.

Harry looked at a nearby clock, "10:24 a.m. would you look at that, time flies when you're having fun." Tom stood up putting down some money, "You found this fun?" Tom asked as he stood by the table waiting for Harry. "The shopping wasn't _so_ bad, but I enjoyed breakfast with you." Harry answered, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled. Tom looked away, a very faint dusting of pink coloring his cheeks, "I'm happy." He replied softly. Harry's heart fluttered, stepping next to Tom he interlinked their arms, "Well, dear brother of mine! Let's get to the Hogwarts Express." Harry called eyes focused in front of him. Tom nodded, allowing Harry to take the lead.

Author's Note: Okay, I have to admit I found the end of this chapter cute. :3


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Clearly, I cannot keep a schedule with updating this story. *sigh*

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

Harry and Tom stood next to the bright red train, people all around them, some excited others nervous. But, with Tom and Harry? They were both happy, Hogwarts was their first home and while things happened in the school that they could have done without, it still meant a lot to the both of them. And this train would lead them there. "After you." Tom said, unlinking their entwined arms. Harry grinned at him and climbed into the train, Tom quickly following after one last look at the outside of the Hogwarts Express. "There will be less people in the back." Harry said as he saw Tom enter. "Or at least people that are easier to deal with?" Tom asked, one brow perked up. Harry chuckled, "Exactly, the Slytherins won't ask as many questions, or at least I hope not." Tom hummed, "They will be curious sure, but we will supply them with enough answers to get them off of our backs, should we encounter any."

Reaching the last compartment, Harry slid open the door, glad to see that it was empty. Sitting down next to the window he looked out at the station, watching kids hug their parents and wave. Tom sat across from him, also looking out the window, "It has been a long time since I have been in this train." He said. Harry looked at Tom's reflection in the window, "Does it bring back memories?" He asked. "It does, some pleasant others… annoying." Tom replied trying to think of a fitting word. Harry grinned, "I know what you mean." Tom looked at him, "You would, wouldn't you?" He said, mouth quirking up. Harry turned his head, just as the door to their compartment slid open.

"Ah. Have room for one more?" Draco asked. Harry paused and a smile pulled at his lips. "Of course!" He said motioning to the seat next to him. Draco nodded, "Thank you." Tom gave Harry a questioning look, it was easy to see the resemblance, so it was clear Draco was Lucius's son, but what Harry wanted him here for he had no idea. "I don't believe I have seen the two of you before?" Draco spoke up, eyeing them both suspiciously. "And you definitely don't look like first years." He added on. "We are transfers. From Durmstrang." Harry replied nonchalantly. "So late, though?" Draco asked. "Yes, we were coming back home. To visit our family more often." Tom cut in. "I see. Well, pleasure to meet you then. My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco said, offering his hand. Harry eyed the hand wondering if he should refuse to take it just for the fun of seeing Draco offended. _No, I'll accept this time around._ He took the hand, "Cidium Ater." He offered, shaking the hand briefly. "Nex Ater." Tom said after, only shaking the hand once. Draco hummed, "Haven't heard your names before." Tom gave him a blank look, "We aren't mudbloods if that is what you are inferring." Draco raised his hands, "No need to get touchy, I was curious is all. Can't say I am a fan of those." He said, disgust coloring his voice at the end.

Harry grinned, "I think we will get along, Malfoy." Draco turned to look back at Harry, "It is a possibility." Tom looked back out the window as the train began to move, parents were crying and waving their tissues as their kids rode by. He sneered, _pathetic. It won't even be more than a few months, they act as if their children are going off to war._ He thought. Harry looked at him and nudged his foot, giving a small smile to calm him. Tom cleared his face and focused back on Malfoy. "So, tell us about Hogwarts. We have only heard a few things from fellow students."

Draco had explained to them about what the different houses were and how they worked. He told them about all the classes they offered, insulted Dumbledore and the Gryffindors, and told them how the Slytherins were really the best out of all the houses. Tom rose a brow, "I am to assume that you are a Slytherin?" Draco rose his head, "Of course! As if a Malfoy would be sorted into any other house." He snuffed. Harry chuckled, "Would you automatically hate us then if _we_ were sorted into this Gryffindor place?" Draco quieted down, "Well, you both seem like Slytherins, but if you _were_ sorted into Gryffindor, then it is possible I would grow to detest you." Draco replied. Harry shrugged, "Not that it matters, I think Nex and I will be sorted into Slytherin anyways, right Nex?" Harry asked facing Tom. "Yes, it seems to be the most bearable of the four." He replied. Draco nodded, "Much more than bearable, but you will soon see for yourselves."

The train came to a slow stop and now dressed in their school robes, Harry and Tom followed Draco off of the Hogwarts Express. Harry admired the night sky and looked around them, taking in the awed faces of the younger students, _just wait until you see the castle._ He thought amused. Continuing on the path, they all climbed into a cart, a few other sixth years joining them. Who they were he did not know, but glancing at their robes he saw that they were from Ravenclaw. Harry watched the muscles move in the Thestrals bodies as they pulled the carts down the dirt road, making their way to Hogwarts. "Aren't those twins over there hot, Marcy?" One Ravenclaw whispered into her friends ear, nudging the girls shoulder as they looked over Tom and Harry. "I know, Veronica! But don't forget Draco, just look at them." The girl named Marcy silently squealed back. Tom sent a cool look their way and both girls cowered slightly, looking away abashed. Harry snickered, "No need to be rude, Nex." He said softly. Tom only let out a slight huff, "They were bothersome." Draco only looked at them curiously, not having heard what the girls said.

Harry cast a nonverbal Privacy Charm around him and Tom, "Say, Tom? What did you do with your wand?" Harry asked. Tom looked impressed at the use of wandless and silent magic, before he replied, "I added a few more runes to my ring than I did to yours, allowing glamours to hide what my wand looks like, as Dumbledore would be all too familiar with it." Harry nodded, "That makes sense, especially since I have a new wand myself. Also, no need to look so impressed, I didn't just train my body in those few weeks you worked on our rings." He said, running his fingers along his own. "Yes, now take down the charm. We don't want the others to get suspicious." Harry smirked, "Fine." But before he did he kissed Tom on the cheek. Tom froze slightly and gave Harry a small glare, Harry only grinned back. "What was all of that about?" Draco asked. "Just my brother being an idiot." Tom replied casually. Harry beamed, "It was worth it!" He chirped. Draco only gave them a bemused look before shrugging it off, "You two…"

The cart pulled to a stop and the Ravenclaw girls quickly made their way off, Harry and Tom following in a more calm manner. Draco right behind them. Harry and Tom turned to face the castle, making a show of widening their eyes, "Nex! Look at that!" Harry whispered loudly. Tom turned to his twin, "I see it Cidium." Draco gave them a smug look, "It is beautiful, isn't it?" Harry turned to him, "It's amazing!" He called, dragging Tom a bit closer to the castle as he moved forward. _You are a fine actor, Harry._ He thought as he watched the young wizard gawk up at Hogwarts. "This is only the outside you two, come on let us go inside." Draco called as he had already moved closer to the doors. Harry followed excitedly, "Hurry up, Nex!" Tom stepped next to Harry, "Well, let's go then." Harry gave him a small smile and linked their arms, "We're coming Draco!" He called. Draco only crossed his arms, "Any day now." He replied.

"Will you two be sorted along with the first years?" Draco asked them as he led them to the dining hall. "I assume so." Tom told him as Harry was too preoccupied turning his head every which way. "I see, then we might want to speed up our pace a bit, seeing as the first years are already inside." Draco told them, and pulling open the two doors they stepped into the room. Draco waved them goodbye as he stepped over to the Slytherins table, Tom and Harry remained by the doors. Dumbledore who was previously smiling at all of the first years, perked up at the sight of them, "Ah! Cidium and Nex Ater, I take it?" He called over all of the hushed conversations. "Yes, sir!" Harry replied, his heart thumping in excitement. "Come over, boys. I will allow the two of you to be sorted first, seeing as this is new, we haven't ever had transfer students that were already sixth years." Dumbledore said, waving them over to the stool. Harry and Tom walked over, passing anxious first years on their way. "Everybody," Dumbledore said, "As I have said earlier, this is Cidium Ater and Nex Ater, transfer students from Durmstrang. Please make them welcome!" Dumbledore announced. Harry and Tom turned to the students, giving a slight bow in greeting.

"Now, Cidium. Please take a seat on the stool." Dumbledore told him, Harry nodded and felt Mcgonagall place the hat on his head. " _Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Potter again." The hat rasped into his mind. "Hello. If you would please get on with it, you have said before that I suit Slytherin, so go ahead and place me there." Harry told him. "Fine, Potter, no need to be so pushy." The hat grouched._ "Slytherin!" It called out. Only for the Slytherins to applause for their new housemate. Harry stood up and patted Nex on the shoulder as he passed by, "You better get Slytherin too, or I'll be pissed." He whispered, continuing on his way to the table that had clapped for him. "Hello!" He said, taking a seat next to Malfoy. "Hello, Cidium." Draco greeted. Harry turned to see Tom seated on the stool, the ragged hat on his head.

" _Now this is a surprise, I never expected to see you here again, Tom Riddle." The hat said. "Why must you talk so much?" Tom asked annoyed, "Place me in Slytherin." The hat sighed, "What is it with you two? It's not like I get to talk very often." The hat said sulking. "Slytherin." Tom reminded. The hat sighed once more, "Yes, yes. I know."_ "Slytherin!" He yelled out once again. The Slytherins, cheered again as Tom placed the hat back on the stool. He made his way down and over to the table, taking the spot next to Harry, "That hat is troublesome." He said softly into Harry's ear. Harry snorted, "I know." Draco focused back onto them after the first years were sorted, only three of them joining the Slytherins.

Blaise seated on the other side of Draco, turned to Harry and Tom, "Interesting that you would transfer in your sixth year." He mentioned. "Is it?" Harry returned. Blaise nodded, "Not in your second year or even late in your first, so why your sixth?" Tom looked at him, "We came back to see our family, it had been awhile. Why do you find that so interesting?" He returned. Blaise shrugged, "As the Headmaster stated before, it's a first." Harry rose a brow, "Well, it's nice to know we interested you then, I guess." He said before turning to the food before them. The other Slytherins that had been listening in also turned to eat, though occasional glances would be thrown their way. "Who would have thought Slytherins were such an inquisitive bunch." Harry muttered to Tom, as he cut into a piece of a steak. "It is good to know more about your potential enemies, Cidium. But, I'm sure that the questions will die down quickly." He said, taking a bite of his own steak. Harry hummed. Draco had turned his attention back to his food and friends, mainly Blaise, as Goyle and Crabbe conversed amongst themselves.

"Did you hear about Potter, Blaise?" Draco asked. Blaise swallowed his vegetables before answering, "No, but now that you mention it I don't see him at the Gryffindor's table?" He asked. "That's because he murdered his family, tortured them until they died, he was put in Azkaban. A few days later though, he apparently escaped." Draco informed. Blaise's eyes widened, "Really? Now _that_ is interesting, why would he kill his own family? Did he just snap?" Draco shrugged, "I'm not sure, but you know, there were rumors going around that his family abused him. Not likely though, I think the Dark Lord was getting to him and like you said he snapped." Blaise shook his head, "Merlin. I have heard about these recent murders though, think that could possibly be Potter too?" Draco looked up, "I hadn't even thought of that! It would make sense, they probably saw him and he killed them to make sure nobody could find out where he has been hiding out." Draco theorized. "Yes, that is possible." Blaise agreed.

Harry smirked at Tom. Smiling Tom turned back to his dinner, "Don't look so proud, Cidium." He said softly. "Ah, Nex. Everyone is talking about my lovely work though." He replied equally as quiet so no one would over hear them. Tom sighed. _Narcissistic little demon._ He thought amused. Harry grinned, as he saw Tom's lips twitch upwards.

Author's Note: I have just realised… Hedwig is missing! Honestly, I'll have to get her back into the story somehow. I'll come up with something, worry not. :)


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: And she appears!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Harry Potter, nor will I ever.

She flew through the air, her wings carrying her to the destined location. Hogwarts. Her master was there she could sense it, it had been several weeks, since she last saw him. Only surviving off of rodents that scurried into her line of sight and small reptiles that ran past. Her yellow eyes focused before her as she slowed down her pace, she was approaching the castle. It was late right now, so she would rest for the night and see her master in the morning, she had waited this long she could wait a few more hours. Hedwig swooped into the window of the Owl Emporium, only a few owls turning their heads to look at her. Others it seemed were gone, likely delivering letters to eager parents from excited children ready to tell their tales. Landing on a stand she tucked her head into her feathers and closed her eyes.

Harry and Tom had been led to the Slytherin's common room along with the first years, Draco being a Prefect, explained to them all the rules as well as telling them what was not accepted. Harry looked at Tom, "Has it changed much from when you went here?" He asked. "No, not at all." Tom replied. Harry focused back on Draco who had just finished explaining everything and asked if there were any questions. All of the first years shook their heads no, Harry and Tom remained silent. "Good. It is getting late, so feel free to head to your dormitories. Everything you brought with you should have been placed by your beds already." Draco told them. The first years hurried off, eager to examine where they would be for the better part of a year. Harry and Tom walked over to Draco, "Lead the way." Harry said. Draco nodded, "I'm not certain, but I'm sure space has been made for you two in the sixth years dormitory. If not, well, you would have to ask our head of house Professor Snape or the Headmaster." Draco told them as he walked to where the sixth years slept.

"Professor Snape?" Harry inquired. "Yes, he is the Potions professor." Draco answered opening the door. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini were both on their beds already, one looking like he was reading the other just looking out the window. Draco looked at all of the beds, "Five. Seems you are going to have to ask Professor Snape about where you both will be staying." Harry looked over the room, "Fun." He said. Draco led them both out of the room, "Come, I'll take you both to him." Tom sighed softly and Harry grinned, "This could be great Nex! Having a whole room to ourselves." He said smirking. Tom watched Harry, "Don't be getting any strange ideas over there, Cidium." Harry laughed, "You know me too well." Draco looked behind him to see the both of them smiling, "Having fun back there?" He asked raising a brow. "How could we not be?" Harry returned. Draco turned around and stopped abruptly, "Merlin!" He nearly shouted surprised. Standing in front of him was Snape looking down at him with a raised eyebrow, "Something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked calmly. "No, you just surprised me was all. As a matter of fact, we were looking for you, Professor." Draco said.

Harry and Tom stepped next to Draco, "Is this Professor Snape?" Harry asked looking at Snape. "I am. You two will need to come with me, the Headmaster has informed me that you will both be staying in a separate room" He told them turning on his heel with his robes whipping out behind him, snapping at their heels. Draco turned to the twins, "Well, I will see you both tomorrow then. Good night." He said making his way back to the dorms. "Night." Harry replied. "We wouldn't want to keep Snape waiting Nex." Harry said following after Snape Tom next to him. "It will be interesting to see how one of my Elite teaches." Tom said quietly. "Don't get your hopes up, he is a horrible teacher." Harry replied. "Are you sure that you aren't just being biased Cidium?" Tom asked. "No, he is actually just a bad teacher. He doesn't teach so much as he states." Harry returned. "I'll just have to see for myself." Tom said.

After turning down a couple of halls, they came to a stop in front of a painting depicting a man brewing potions. Snape cleared his throat impatiently and the man looked up from his stirring, "Ah, visitors!" He said happily, wiping his hands clean on his robes, "What can I do for you three?" He asked walking closer. "Basilisks." Snape said. "Oh, you won't here to have a lovely conversation? How sad." The potions brewer said, the portrait swinging open. "Don't worry, we can talk some other time!" Harry chirped, giving the man a wide grin. "Ah, what a kind young man." The brewer said swinging closed behind them. Snape turned to face them, "As you heard earlier, basilisks is the password to get into your chambers. There is a bathroom in here as well, so you will not need to go to the Slytherin's common room every time. Any questions?" The professor asked, looking down his nose at them. "No, Professor." Tom answered. "I think we'll be good, thanks Professor Snape. I look forward to your class!" Harry said. Snape gave a brief nod and exited the room.

Harry examined the room, "This is nice." He said. The carpet was a dark grey and the walls a lighter grey. There was a deep maroon couch against one wall, several bookshelves lining another and then there was a dark mahogany table with matching chairs to one corner. Then there was a seperate room that had their beds, both queen sized, with black sheets and pillows. Two mahogany night stands on the outer edges of the beds and two dressers. The bathroom had a white tiled floor, with a matching white sink and shower. "It is not bad." Tom returned. "I'm most impressed with the beds, who knew they would give us such big ones! And they are comfortable too." Harry said laying down on one, his body sinking into the soft mattress. "Say, Nex?" Harry asked. "Yes, Cidium?" Tom said from where he was sitting on his own bed. "Do you think we'll be in the same classes?" He asked putting his arms underneath his head, so he could look at Tom. "I would think so, when I wrote our letter, I mentioned that we both specialised in the same subjects." He answered. "Really now? And what would those be?" Harry asked intrigued. "Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ruins, and Transfiguration." Tom supplied, lying back in his own bed now that he had pulled off his shoes.

Now Harry really perked up, "Arithmancy and Ruins? That's great, though I'm not the best at those since I wasn't able to take the actual classes, only studied them in my free time. You'll have to tutor me Nex." Harry said. Tom nodded, "That is fine, I was the best student here in my time." He smirked. Harry grinned, "You are very intelligent, my dear brother." He said, propping a pillow under his head, as he looked up at the plain ceiling. Sighing he sat up and got off his bed, pulling off his shoes and robe he pushed Tom over and laid next to him, head resting on Tom's collarbone. Tom raised a brow, but shifted slightly so his body was no longer tweaked, "You could have asked me to move over, Cidium." He admonished. "Mm." Harry hummed tiredly. Tom lifted a hand and ran his fingers through the soft raven locks, "Tired?" He asked. "Mm hmm." Harry replied, eyes falling shut as his breaths evened out. Tom looked at the boy that now looked exactly like him, "I don't like seeing you like this." He said softly. _Soon though, the glamours will be off and I can see your lovely green eyes._ He thought his own eyes closing.

Tom was staring up at the ceiling, one arm asleep under Harry and his other running through the black bangs. Harry shifted a bit, his cheek brushing against Tom's chest, "Good morning." He whispered. "Good morning, Cidium." Tom returned, eyes moving down to look at the back of Harry's head. Harry looked at the wall across from his, eyes still blurred by sleep, "We start classes today, right?" He asked. "We do." Tom answered. Harry closed his eyes again and pushed his face into Tom's chest, "Tell me why we decided to do this, again?" He mumbled out. Tom remained silent, "It was your idea." He said finally. Harry groaned, "Well, you didn't have to go along with it!" He bemoaned. "You're just tired still, once you wake up a bit more you will see all of the positives." Tom told him. "As always, you are right. I'll go take a shower, that will wake me up." Harry said getting off of Tom. Silver eyes met silver and Harry paused for a second, "Hm, forgot we had glamours on for a moment there." He said, glancing to the side to look at the long hair draped over his shoulder. "Indeed." Tom said shaking out his tingling arm.

Harry stood under the hot water, the streams cascading down his head and over his back. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist, "Shower's open!" He called out as he made his way to his trunk. He didn't unpack yet, but he would save that for later, right now all he wanted to do was get dressed. Slipping on some boxers he sorted through the clothes, "What to where, what to where?" He hummed. Tom walked past him as he went towards the bathroom, "How about leather, hm?" He commented idly. Harry turned towards Tom only to see his retreating back, "Leather, huh?" He said turning back to his clothes. Sifting through his pants he came across a pair of black leather pants, "Well, what do you know! I did bring some leather." He chirped and pulled them on. He looked at himself through the mirror on the wall, "Damn, I look good." He complimented himself. Smirking he grabbed the school shirt and tugged it on, it was a tight fitting white button up with long sleeves that suited him well. "Can't believe that actually works with the leather." He said as he put on his robes. Spinning himself around he watched his reflection, "Oh, yes. Leather was a good call. Thank you, Nex!" He yelled.

"No need to shout, Cidium." Tom commented from behind him. "Merlin!" Harry started whipping his head around. He hadn't heard Tom finish with his shower let alone make his way over to him. Tom looked him over, "I do have good ideas, don't I?" He asked smirking. "Like what you see, do you?" Harry asked, jutting his hip out. "I do." Tom said softly grabbing Harry's hips and pulling him closer so that they were nose to nose. Harry kissed Tom, tongue running along the lower lip. Tom opened his mouth and hummed as their tongues rubbed against each other. "Minty." Harry said grinning, as he pulled away. "Yes, it was refreshing." Tom replied smiling back. Harry laughed. "We should head to breakfast." Harry said, eyes running over Tom's body as he pulled away. Black slacks and a similar tight fitting button up, with the regular school robes, he could easily say that Tom looked good. If not better than himself.

Harry and Tom walked side by side, as they made their way to the great hall, "Think Draco will be mad that we didn't go wait for him?" Harry asked, seeing as it was still pretty early. "No, but even if he is I could care less." Tom replied. Harry nodded, "I suppose, but it is good to make allies, Nex." Tom looked at Harry, "I'm aware." He commented dryly. "Are you now? Because it sure doesn't seem like it." He said. Tom kept quiet. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was slightly jealous of the attention Harry gave Draco. "No need to worry." He said later as they approached the doors. "Alright, Nex." Harry said, turning to Tom to give him a brief smile.

Opening the doors Harry stepped in, Tom right next to him, with only a few people looking up from their breakfast to look at them. Harry led the way to the Slytherin table and saw that were only a few younger years there, maybe in their second year. Sitting down at the table he began filling his plate with eggs, toast, and sausage. Tom to his left, did the same but also had a couple pieces of bacon. Harry began to munch on his food and closed his eyes in bliss, Tom's house-elves were good, but Hogwarts' elves were much better. It was around twenty minutes later when people began filtering in, Draco and his friends being some of them. "Morning, Draco." Harry greeted smiling at the blond boy. "Good morning, Cidium?" Draco guessed as he sat down next to him. Harry nodded, "Correct." He answered. Draco smiled, "So, how was your first night at Hogwarts?" He asked as he began to pile food onto his plate. "Oh, it was great!" Harry chirped. "That is good to hear." Draco said, taking a bite of his scrambled eggs. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

It had been an hour now and now that the great hall was almost completely full, the owls began to fly in. Harry looked up and a snow white owl caught his attention and he let out a small gasp that caught the attention of Tom. Tom looked over at Harry and saw that he was focused on the birds, following his line of sight he saw the owl. Hedwig came to a swift halt in front of Harry and cooed, "Hi my sweet girl." Harry whispered stroking her feathers, "It's been so long." He said. Looking her over he frowned slightly, waving his hand over to make it look like he was petting her he cast glamours, making one of her eyes blue and a large part of her stomach black. "You could have gotten me in trouble, girl." He whispered. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and nipped at his hand, "I know, I know. It's good to see you too." He replied scratching the top of her head. "You have an owl?" Tom asked quietly looking over Hedwig. "Yes, I must admit, with everything that has happened these past few weeks, I had forgotten about her." Harry replied.

From the Gryffindor table Hermione nudged Ron's shoulder, "Did you see that owl just now, Ron?" She asked. Ron looked up from his food mouth full, "No, what owl?" He muttered out bits of food falling out of his mouth. She scowled in disgust, "The white one! It looked just like Hedwig, it landed at the Slytherin's table." She finished standing up. Ron looked up at her confused, after swallowing he asked, "Where are you going?" Hermione huffed impatiently, "Well, I'm going over there to see if it was her or not, honestly Ron. Now get up already." She said crossing her arms. Ron shook his head, "Why would it be Harry's owl? It doesn't make any sense Hermione!" He groaned out, confused. "I don't know! That is why I want to go over there and see if it really is her, if it is that would mean Harry would be contacting one of the Slytherins, the Headmaster would need to be made aware of this, so hurry up!" She reprimanded as Ron took another bite of his pancakes. "Okay, okay. I'm coming." He said taking a drink of juice to wash down the food.

Draco looked up from his food, "That is a beautiful owl." He complimented, one bright yellow and blue eye watching him. "Ah, thank you. She is quite lovely." Harry said. "I don't think I have ever seen an owl with heterochromatic eyes before." He said admiring the contrasting colors. "She is the first one I have come across as well." Harry replied. Draco reached out and Hedwig puffed up eyes narrowing as she scooted closer into Harry's chest. Draco frowned and brought back his hand, "Not very sociable is she?" He asked. Harry laughed, "I think you might have just startled her, she did like your compliments, right girl?" He asked running a hand down her back. She hooted back happily. "That's what I thought." Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned around slightly, only to be greeted by the sight of Hermione and a glaring Ron.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely, though on the inside he was seething. _Just what do these traitors want?_ "Ah, yes." Hermione said startled at the politeness coming from a _Slytherin._ She eyed him suspiciously, "We just wanted to see your owl." She said. "My owl?" Harry asked confused. Hermione nodded, "Yes, she just looked familiar and I was curious." She said trailing off slightly, realizing how stupid this sounded. Harry lifted Hedwig and showed her to the both of them, "Satisfied?" He asked, now mildly annoyed. Hermione and Ron both ran their eyes over Hedwig, "Uhm, yes, sorry to bother you. We must have not seen her correctly, thank you." Hermione said embarrassed, grabbing Ron she hurried back to the Gryffindor table. Ron grumbling all the way telling her how it was all a waste of time.

Harry turned back around after he watched them sit down, "That was strange." He said finally. Tom glanced back at the Gryffindor's, "Strange indeed." He replied. Draco only huffed, "Don't be bothered by those two, simply a know-it-all Mudblood and a blood traitor Weasel." Harry raised an eyebrow, "A bit harsh, no?" He asked. Draco shook his head, "No, they've been a pain in my ass since our first year. I'm just glad Potter isn't here anymore." He finished turning back to his food. "Oh?" Harry questioned. "You could say that he was their leader, definitely the most annoying of the three of them." Draco replied off handedly. "I see, sorry to hear that." Harry hummed amused. Tom looked at Harry from the corner of his eyes, Harry smirked at him. Tom sighed and shook his head, "Honestly Cidium." He said resigned, already used to Harry's antics.

As the other owls began to fly off, having finished delivering letters and gifts, Hedwig gave a small hoot and nuzzled Harry's hand. "You leaving now, girl?" He asked. She nipped the tips of his fingers and spread her wings, "Alright, I'll see you later. Yeah?" He said stroking her stomach as she pushed off the table. Harry watched as she flew through the window and disappeared from his view. Harry smiled to himself and looked down at the remnants of his breakfast, noticing a piece of his sausage was missing. Letting out a quiet laugh, he finished off the rest. "Sneaky girl." He whispered. Tom straightened as Snape headed towards their table, papers in hands.

"Your schedules for this year." He said handing out the papers to all of the Slytherins, Harry took his and looked it over. "Potions, then Transfiguration, with Arithmancy later. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. On Tuesday and Friday we have Defense Against the Dark Arts back to back with Ruins. A nice full schedule." Harry said looking over at Tom's just to make sure nothing was different. "Herbology would have also been a useful class to have, but this is fine." Tom said. "Yes, but you can learn about a lot of different species of plants and things in Potions too." Replied Harry. "That is true, just in less detail." Tom said. "Yup!" Harry said popping the 'P'. Draco looked at the both of their schedules, "We have Potions and DADA together, but my other classes interfere with the rest." He mentioned. "Well, at least we won't be alone in all of the classes." Harry responded as he looked at Draco's schedule. It had Herbology and Divination on it, along with the classes Harry and Tom had. _Divination, of all things?_ He thought shuddering. "I saw that, Cidium. Divination, while horrible with Trelawney teaching it, can be useful." Draco said. Harry nodded, "If you say so, Draco. Divination is just not for me, how about you Nex?" He asked turning to Tom. "I agree with you, Divination is not something I will pursue." Tom said. Harry grinned.

The three of them continued talking for the rest of breakfast, Blaise cutting in with a comment or two every once in awhile. Harry looked around the great hall, his eyes landing on Dumbledore and he frowned slightly, _you'll be dead soon old man._ He thought beaming up at the Headmaster when he raised his cup to him in greeting.

Author's Note: You guys, I feel like complete and utter shit. So, please forgive me if the next few chapters take a bit longer to get out. I have a very weak metabolism, causing me to get sick often and cold weather really doesn't help. o_o But, I hope you liked this chapter as I had fun writing it!


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Thank you guys for the well wishes! Runes, yes, I will remember that, thanks Gurgaraneth. I'm sure that bothered a few of you and to think I spelt it wrong every single time. *sigh* I'll go back and fix that at some point.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Harry Potter.

It was 20 minutes until Potions and Harry was looking forward to it. Now that people didn't know he was Harry Potter, he could work at his full potential, no longer hold back, the teachers would definitely enjoy him as a student. _Hardworking, intelligent, and loveable!_ He thought grinning. "What has you so happy?" Draco asked. "I'm excited for classes, aren't you?" Harry replied. Draco looked off put, "Not exactly, I'm not looking forward to all of the homework." Harry patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sure you will be just fine, you seem to be pretty smart." Harry told him. Draco perked up at the praise, "Thank you, Cidium." Harry nodded. Tom's eyes narrowed slightly, "Come Cidium, we should get our supplies." He said, grabbing Harry's arm. Harry looked up at him, "Alright, Nex." He replied saying farewell to Draco and Blaise. They both gave a small wave in reply before returning to their own conversation. Harry linked his arm with Tom's and followed. Tom calmed slightly when he felt the arm, but was still annoyed at Draco.

"Relax, Nex." Harry said softly as they walked down the halls towards the dungeons. "Your magic is spiking." He brought up, looking towards the other boy for clarification. "It isn't important." Tom replied brushing off the questioning eyes. They reached their room, "Basilisks." Harry said quickly waving to the brewer before they entered. The painting shutting quietly behind them, "Stop lying to me Nex, something is wrong." Harry prodded. "Why must you be so persistent?" Tom hissed annoyed. "I don't want you shutting me out, so spill it already!" Harry growled, temper rising. Tom scoffed and looked away, "Malfoy, I do not like him." He bit out. Harry paused, "Draco? That is your problem?" Harry shook his head in disbelief, "Don't tell me that you are _jealous_ Nex." He asked. Tom refused to look at him, he sighed and crossed the room to look Tom in the face. "You don't have anything to be jealous of, I've told you that I loved you already, do you not trust me? Do you honestly believe that I would betray you for that annoying little ferret?" Harry asked, eyes staring into Tom's. Tom faltered as his eyes searched for anything that would show Harry was lying, he found nothing. "I'm sorry, Cidium. I do not share what is mine." He said resting his forehead against Harry's. "Don't I know it." Harry replied thinking of the one time he tried to take a piece of Tom's steak. He grabbed Tom's hips and sighed, "Have more faith in me, hm?" He asked. "I _do_ have faith in you, I simply am a selfish man." Tom said. "I am glad to hear it, we _are_ partners Nex, in every way. Plus, if I ever found you with someone else..." He giggled, "I'd kill you." He whispered. Tom saw the threat burning in those eyes and smiled, kissing next to Harry's lips. "I know."

"Now, let's get our things." Harry said pulling away. Tom straightened and summoned a black bag, filling it with the books he would need along with quills, parchment, and items for potions such as his cauldron. Shrinking the cauldron, so it would not get in the way, and putting a feather-light charm on the bag so it would not be heavy. Harry did the same, only his bag was a deep crimson, "We aren't forgetting anything?" He asked glancing around the room. "We're not." Tom assured. "Come, or we will be late for class and we wouldn't want to make a bad first impression." Harry nodded in agreement, "Especially with Snape as our professor, say now that I think about did you see who are DADA professor is?" He asked. Tom shook his head in the negative, "I did not, I'm sure it will be somebody incompetent though based on your previous ones." Harry sighed, "Isn't that the truth, although Remus was quite good. It's too bad it won't be him again though." Tom silently agreed, he would have liked to see how the werewolf operated.

Harry and Tom waited patiently for Snape to appear, the other students all talking amongst themselves or sending them looks. Hermione and Ron, Harry noticed often watched the both of them curiously, and would start to whisper to each other. He tsked, looking the other way he watched Draco talk to Blaise about some type of potion he had made over the summer, something that would allow a person to fly for a brief moment. _Interesting, glad to see that he really does have some brains in there._ He thought and observed the rest of the students that had gathered. Finally, Snape arrived his robes billowing behind him as he sneered and opened the doors allowing the students to pour in. Harry made his way over to a seat near the back of the room, old habits dying hard as he never really wanted to be near Snape. Tom followed, taking the seat next to him. Draco and Blaise took the seats in front of them and other Slytherins took seats all around them. Crabbe and Goyle were behind them, Parkinson and Nott to their right and a few others he didn't know the name of to their left. The Gryffindors were, of course, on the other side of the room. Snape stood in front of the class arms akimbo as he stared down at all of them, "I expect for all of you to behave, you have all earned the right to be in this class by passing with an O, so you will not mess around, am I clear?" He asked the room. Receiving nods and 'yes, sirs' from everyone. Harry glanced at Tom giving him an 'I told you so' look.

Harry chopped the ingredients needed for their potion, while Tom put them in and stirred at the appropriate times, "Not very good is he?" Harry said as he passed over the wormwood. "No, not at all. I can understand why you would study on your own. Just writing down the directions, not even explaining what the ingredients do or what the potions can be used for. Honestly, he really should be made the Defense teacher if this is how he teaches Potions." Tom replied. Harry hummed, "That actually isn't a bad idea, why do you suppose Dumbledore doesn't let him be the DADA teacher?" Tom mixed the potions three times clockwise before focusing on Harry, "I would guess it is because of the curse on the position. He probably fears that if Snape became the teacher something would happen to him, either be killed or would find a way to leave the school permanently. That would not be good for Dumbledore as that would remove one of his most important informants on me." Tom answered. Harry nodded, "That does make sense." Tom turned back to the cauldron, watching as the dark liquid boiled, it would be finished soon. "Having problems?" Came a voice from behind them.

Harry turned to look up at Snape, "No, sir." Snape looked at Harry, "Then you should be focusing on the potion, like your twin." He sneered and turned away to watch the other students. Harry's eyes narrowed, "Even when he doesn't know that it's me." He said annoyed, eyes following the man. Tom chuckled, "You'll be having fun with him during the next meeting won't you?" Harry looked at Tom smirking, "You know it." Tom smirked back and left the potion to simmer as he relaxed back in his seat. Harry clearing the desk of the remaining ingredients, they waited for the class to be dismissed. "What was your favorite class back when we went to Durmstrang?" Harry asked knowing Tom would understand that he meant when Tom went to Hogwarts. "I was fond of Ancient Runes, there was a certain power behind writing out those symbols and making your own." Tom answered. "Have you gotten better at them?" Harry continued, resting his head on his hand. Tom sat thinking of all the runes he has over his mansion, etched into doors and certain walls or floors. "Yes, I would even go as far as to say that I excel at them." Harry nodded, "Well, at least I know I'll have a good tutor when it comes to Runes." Straightening in his seat as Snape told them to bottle their potions and place them on his desk.

Harry grabbed his bag and walked next Tom as they made their way to Transfiguration. Tom and Harry entered the well-lit classroom and took their seats near the front of the classroom this time. Two pairs of silver eyes following the movement of Mcgonagall's wand as she wrote down some instructions on the chalkboard. "The Bird-Conjuring Charm? I mastered that spell a few years ago." Harry commented as he saw what they would be learning. Tom nodded, "Yes, it is a simple thing to do." Tom replied. "It's a good thing I worked ahead in my previous years, this way we have more time to search around." Harry said, pulling out a piece of parchment and quill. "Indeed." Tom said twirling his own quill between nimble fingers. Mcgonagall finished writing on the board and turned around, stern eyes going over the students, "Everybody is here, I take it?" She asked. "Yes, Professor." Hermione answered. Mcgonagall glanced at her and gave a nod, "Good. Now everybody in this class either got Exceeds Expectations or an Outstanding on their O.W.L.s, so I expect for all of you to work hard. If not, you will be dismissed from this class, I will not accept any silliness." She finished, arms crossed. Once she saw that everybody understood she began the lesson.

"Avis." Harry cast, birds flying from the tip of his wand. Mcgonagall nodded, "Very good, Mr. Ater." She complimented and turned to Tom. Seeing as there were already several blue birds fluttering about him she gave tight smile, "You are both very practiced, I see." She said. "Yes, we studied ahead in most of our classes before getting transferred just to make sure we would not be behind here." Harry told her. She faced him again, "I see you both care about your studies, you may read further into the curriculum or continue practicing this spell, maybe master it wandlessly?" She offered, "Also, five points each to Slytherin." She said before turning to monitor the other students. Harry rose a brow, "We must have impressed her." Tom hummed, "Minerva turned out to be a good teacher, strict but explains well. She was always very stern and rule bound when we went to school together." He told Harry. "I wouldn't ever take her for a partying type that's for sure. But, yes, she is one of my favorites. Another thing I like about her is that she does not show favoritism to any of her students." Tom nodded, "Agreed, Dumbledore was one of those teachers." He sneered. Harry grinned, "He is just all around bad, huh?" Tom banished his birds, "Yes." Harry chuckled, watching his own cardinals fly around him.

From across the classroom Hermione fumed, she saw the two transfer students conjure the birds like nothing. It had taken even her three times, she couldn't have this. She had to be the best in class, not be outdone by two new random students. She looked at Ron who was next to her struggling with the charm, "Ronald, you are too impatient. You can't flick your wand so harshly, here like this." She said taking his wand and moving it gently in the correct pattern. Ron mumbled beside her, embarrassed about being taught by her in front of all his friends. Seamus snickered at him and he glared back, a dark blush covering his face. Hermione huffed in annoyance as she saw that he was too distracted to even properly pay attention, so letting go she turned back to her book. "Just be more gentle." She said finally before ignoring him in favor of the words that pulled her into the book. Ron did as told trying to be more gentle but only managed to puff out a few feathers from his wand, he sighed and rested his head on the desk.

Harry idly flipped the pages in his textbook, thoughts wandering. _Being back here reminds me of Umbridge. In around three months we'll have our break, but will I be able to hold off for that long? No, I'll have to do it on a Hogsmeade outing. Mmm, so many ideas. That disgusting toad will suffer, marking me with these scars._ He looked down at his hand, running a finger over where he knew the words cut into his skin. _A blood quill would be too easy, not enough to make her scream._ Harry smirked, letting out a quiet hiss of laughter he focused back on his book. Tom was watching Harry carefully, he could sense the bloodlust pouring off of the younger wizard. "What are you thinking about?" He asked casually. "A certain toad's demise." Harry answered easily. Tom tapped his quill against the desk lightly, "Am I invited?" Harry looked at Tom from the corner of his eye, "Of course. You won't want to miss this one." He said. "It will be that interesting?" He asked definitely intrigued now. "Oh yes, I have great plans." Harry hissed excitedly, magic thrumming under his skin. Tom let a bit of his magic out to interact with Harry's and both felt a little jolt run down their spines as their magic connected. "I'm glad you're letting me come then." He said voice a bit lighter with pleasure. Harry beamed.

Author's Note: Hmm, I think I rushed this one a bit, but I wanted to get it out. On another note, my cold has advanced into a fever and I currently have a migraine. I thought it was a headache at first, but no, the world is a cruel place that loves to torture me. :) Hope you guys have a great holiday!


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: I really appreciate all the reviews I have gotten for this story, they make me happy. :)

Warnings: Lime and fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry was laying on his bed staring at a small crack that was on the ceiling, he and Tom had just gotten out of Arithmancy and to put it simply Harry did not enjoy it. He knew the class was important and he understood everything, mostly, but the professor. He was like a mixture of Professor Binns and Snape, Harry shuddered. _Professor Vector is… hopeless as a teacher, what was Dumbledore thinking when he hired the man? I guess I shouldn't expect anything grand from him considering how many horrible teachers he hired for the Defense position._ Harry shook his head in exasperation and sat up. Tom was sitting at the table working on his homework, getting up he made his way over to Tom. Standing behind him, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around Tom, resting his chin on Tom's shoulder he watched as the quill moved across the parchment quickly, leaving behind elegant words. He thought back to his second year, seeing the same writing in young Tom Riddle's diary, "You have beautiful writing." He complimented. Tom's hand paused for a moment before continuing, "Thank you." He said softly. Harry smiled before kissing Tom's temple and stepping away to begin his own homework.

Curling up in a corner of the couch he got his notebook, parchment and quill, he would be starting with the 3 foot essay for Potions first. He wanted to impress Snape and he would do that by making this essay thorough and flow easily. It was on something he knew well too, the Polyjuice Potion. Harry dipped his quill in the inkwell and began to write. It was around two hours later when he finished all of his work, looking everything over one last time he nodded and smiled, "Good." Rolling up his parchments he put them away and set everything else on the table. "Have you finished too?" Harry asked looking at Tom who was leaning back in his chair. "I have, just a bit before you." Tom answered turning his head to face Harry. "Do you want to go duel?" Harry asked tired of sitting around. "Yes, I need to stretch out my muscles." Tom said settling the chair back on four legs and standing up. Harry grinned and hopped off the couch, legs tingling with sleep after being squished under him for so long. "Woah!" He called surprised as he wobbled. Tom walked over to him and steadied him, "Be careful Cidium, wouldn't want to lose my duelling partner before we even begin." Harry chuckled, "That would be my luck too. I would probably end up cracking my head on the corner of the table and kill myself." Tom glanced at the corners of the table, "Definitely sharp enough." He agreed. Harry grinned and shook out his legs, "Alright, I think I'm good now." He said taking a few steps. Tom nodded.

"Chamber of Secrets or Room of Requirement?" Harry asked softly as they exited their room, not wanting to be overheard talking about the Chamber. "I think the Room of Requirement will be more suited to our needs right now, but we will have to go and visit the Chamber of Secrets another time." Tom answered. "Yes, I wonder if the basilisk's body is still decaying down there." Harry said. Tom nodded, "I would assume so, while it is a magical creature it has already been four years, so while not as decayed as most things would be it will still show signs of it." He told him. Harry looked at Tom impressed, "Aren't you just knowledgeable in all things." He teased. Tom smiled, "I have had a lot of time to learn, Cidium." He responded. "True, true. Sometimes I forget." Harry replied thinking of how old the man actually is, in his seventies! Harry shrugged it off, _Tom is still Tom, no matter how old he is._ He thought happily as they made their way to the seventh floor.

Harry paced before the wall, thinking of a duelling room. The doors appeared and he stepped in quickly Tom right behind him, he did not want others to see them. They would grow suspicious if they saw the two transfer students going into one of the most hidden rooms at Hogwarts, one not even most of the students that had been attending for years knew about. So, closing the doors behind him he willed the room to stay hidden to anybody else. Harry looked around the room, it looked the same as it did when the DA were learning under him last year. He grinned, he had some good times with the twins after everyone else had already left, discussing ideas for new pranks and the like. _Good times, indeed._ He thought as he drew his wand. Tom had moved to the other side of the room and like a professional duel they walked towards each other bowed, turned took a few steps and faced one another once more, wands raised and ready to cast.

Harry cast a Stupefy in Parseltongue and was disappointed to see it not hit its mark. Tom sent back a Crucio and Harry's eyes widened before he beamed. _He's serious, this time._ He thought casting a nonverbal blood-boiling spell. Tom cast a Protego and waved his hand, shards of glass being summoned before flying at Harry. Harry jumped to the side and barely managed to escape the Bombarda Maxima that followed closely after. The wall next to him blasted apart and rocks flew towards Harry, before he could think to close his eyes the rocks hit him. Harry cried out in pain and dropped to his knees, wand forgotten. Harry's hand were raised to his face, covering his burning eyes. Tom stopped when he heard Harry's cry of pain and hurried over to his side, kneeling next to him Tom gently grabbed Harry's hands, "Let me see." He said softly and let out a quiet gasp when he saw the bleeding eyes staring, unfocused, up at him. "I can't see, Tom!" Harry cried out desperately his eyes flickering back and forth. Tom could tell how unnerved Harry was, not even realizing he had called out his real name. Figuring nobody would hear he did the same, "Harry, I need you to close your eyes. I will heal them for you, it will be fine." He soothed, hands tightening around Harry's. The boy looked towards him, "I don't want to be blind, Tom. You promise, you'll fix them?" He asked voice wavering. Tom leant down and kissed Harry's forehead, "I promise, now close them." Harry did as he was told wincing slightly from the sharp pains.

Tom cast spells after spells on Harry, the first a pain-reducing one and the next was to stop the bleeding. Tom raised his hands resting them gently over Harry's eyes as he whispered an incantation, that would seal the cuts and fix his vision. It was something he had read about long ago and was a very taxing spell, to fix one's vision required a lot of magic. While he had plenty of magic he was unused to using so much all of a sudden, especially after casting spells shortly before. Finally, though, he lifted his hands away from Harry and asked the boy to open his eyes, silver looked back at him and he smiled in relief. Harry rushed forward and wrapped Tom in a hug, "I thought I wasn't going to be able to see you again." He said voice muffled by Tom's neck. Tom relaxed into the brace and sighed, "You're okay now." He reassured arms looping around the teen. Harry opened his eyes and looked around, "It was horrifying Tom, seeing nothing but black." He whispered. Tom only tightened his hold around him.

Harry untucked his legs from underneath him and settled himself on Tom's lap. The man shifted slightly so that his head was now resting on Harry's shoulder and his arms were loosely around Harry's waist. "Can we take are glamours off, for a bit?" Harry asked. Tom looked at the door to the Room of Requirement, nobody would be able to get in, let alone see or hear them. Even if they did see them, they would look the same, it was no matter. "Yes." He answered finally, pulling back slightly so that he could see Harry's ring, raising his own he took the glamours off. Harry smiled when he looked into the red eyes, "I missed seeing your eyes, you know?" He said raising a hand to rest on Tom's cheek. Tom looked into Harry's own green eyes, "I would have missed seeing your green eyes, Harry." He said softly thinking of how the cuts would have scarred and ruined the perfect green. Harry leaned forward and rested his head on Tom's chest, his hand pulling away to curl in between Tom and him. "Seems we both have a thing for each other's eyes." He mused. Tom rested his chin on Harry's head, "It seems so." He replied, eyes closing as he finally let his body relax. Harry smiled, wishing for the room to conjure a bed. He felt their bodies shift and Tom tensed before relaxing once more, "Lay down, Tom." Harry ordered gently as he pushed on Tom's shoulder. Tom laid back, Harry following before they were both curled together. Sighing in contentment, they closed their eyes.

Fred and George were currently over looking their shop, greeting anybody that they knew and answering any questions people had about their products. At the moment, only a few people were in the shop and seemed to be doing fine, so Fred and George made their way towards the back. "What do you think our Lord's are planning?" Fred asked his brother as they reached a quiet place. "Can't say I really know, but for them to say they would be preoccupied for a couple of months it must be important." George answered, light brown eyes watching as a little boy stared up at the small dragon in the glass box that took care of it's eggs. "We could ask Baldy later, I'm sure he wouldn't mind telling us what he's up to." Fred said, also watching the boy. "Yeah, I almost forgot about our lovely little books!" George exclaimed. "They were quite ingenious." Fred replied smirking. "We should definitely be proud, dear brother!" George said. Turning back to the shop they made their way towards the front desk.

Harry inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of Tom. He snickered softly, _I'm a weirdo. But, he_ does _smell good._ He thought, opening one eye. Tom's chest moved up and down in a slow steady pace, so Harry gently slid his hand down the warm body. Fingers slipping beneath Tom's shirt and running over smooth muscles, Harry grinned and shifted his body slightly so he could sit up. He glanced up to see if Tom had woken up, satisfied that he had not woken up the man, he continued his path down Tom's body. Harry very carefully began to pull down Tom's pants and boxers, green eyes taking in every bit of pale flesh revealed. Harry took ahold of the half hard cock, dragging a blunt nail from the base to the head, revelling in the shudder he could feel go through Tom. The man stirred beneath him and Harry smiled at the man when red eyes focused on him, "Good morning, Tom." Harry greeted, his hand stroking slowly. Tom let out a soft moan, eyes closing once more. Harry settled himself between Tom's spread legs and let his tongue trail along the underneath of Tom's cock.

Tom woke up to a pleasant touch, warm fingers wrapped around him, stroking him. He had opened his eyes to see Harry next to his legs, smiling down at him. He had let out a small moan when the hand had tightened, closing his eyes again. His senses heightening as one is taken away, making his skin far more sensitive. He shivers as a hot tongue runs along his cock, a mouth taking him in, a tongue dipping into his slit. He reaches out blindly, taking black locks into his hand and pushes down. Opening his eyes, he looks down at Harry, pink lips wrapped around his cock, swallowing him whole. Harry's tongue dragged along the base of his cock as he lowered his head. Tom moaned, red eyes growing dark with lust, he thrust his hips up fucking into the tight throat. Harry moaned around him and Tom came with another sharp thrust, into the tight heat. Harry swallowed and pulled away, letting Tom's cum pool in his mouth. Tom relaxed on the bed, eyes watching Harry's throat as the teen swallowed the rest of his cum. "You enjoy waking me up like this?" He asked. Harry laid between his legs, head propped up on his hand as he grinned up at him, "I do, you taste good!" He chirped. Tom chuckled and ran his hand through Harry's hair, "I won't stop you then." Harry smirked, "As is you would want to." He said. _You're not wrong._ He thought smiling down at him.

Harry walked next to Tom, the spell backup that allowed them to only see their glamoured selves. "We have Defense today." Harry said as they walked down the halls from their chambers, having left the Room of Requirement to get ready for the day. "We do, along with Ancient Runes." Tom reminded. "Yes, but now we get to see who is teaching DADA, Nex! It might actually be someone good." Harry said. "I'm actually hoping for someone bad, it will give me a reason to get rid of whoever it is and replace them." Tom told him. Harry looked at Tom, "Oh? Is there someone you want to teach us?" He asked curiously. "Lucius. I've decided it will be useful to have him with us, that way if we need to give orders, Lucius can relay them to everybody." Tom answered. Harry nodded, "That does make sense." He said, as they continued towards their class.

Reaching the room, Harry and Tom entered, both finding seats at the back of the classroom. "Good morning!" A man with strawberry-blond hair and light green eyes called from the front of the classroom. "Good morning, Professor." Harry returned, eyeing the man. He had a long pointed nose, white, straight teeth, and light tan skin. "How has your time at Hogwarts been so far, I hear you two are new?" The man asked as he travelled around the room setting things up for the lesson. "Oh, it has been great so far. People have been kind and there are so many things to see here." Harry answered, _he doesn't seem so bad._ He thought. "The castle is quite wonderful isn't it? I'm also new here, moved into my chambers just a few weeks before school started. The Headmaster hired me soon after the last year ended." The professor continued, sitting on the edge of his desk to look at them. "That's nice, you must be very good at Defense, then?" Harry inquired. "Well, I don't want to flatter myself, but I think I am quite extraordinary." The man said grinning at them confidently. Harry looked back at the man doubtfully, "I guess we'll just have to see for ourselves." He said as the rest of the students began to filter in.

"So, how do you feel about this Professor Wellers?" Harry asked, as he shot spells at the dummy across from him. "As great as he makes himself out to be, he is really quite under par." Tom says. "We'll get rid of him quickly." He finishes. Harry nodded, "Figured. Plus, it'll be fun to have Lucius here." Harry said grinning. Tom hummed. Draco from the left of Harry spoke up, "Did I just hear my father's name?" He asked suspiciously. Harry turned, "Your father's name? No, I do believe you misheard. How are your spells coming along?" Harry asked changing the subject easily. Draco motioned to his damaged dummy, "Easily, this Professor is making us review such simple spells, honestly." He huffed. "Yes, he doesn't really seem like teacher material, hm?" Harry said. "Not at all." Draco agreed. Harry focused back on his dummy, shooting an occasional wordless spell and watching how the dummy reacted to it. Stuffing occasionally puffing out, or wood splintering. He liked to imagine that it was blood and bone, so in a way he was enjoying this lesson.

"Professor Wellers?" Harry piped up. The man looked up from where he was working with another student, "Can I help you, Nex?" He guessed. "Cidium, Professor. I was wondering if we could maybe work on some more advanced spells, or learn something new?" Harry asked, correcting the man on his name. "Sorry about that, you two are just so hard to tell apart. I think for today we should just stick to review, refresh your brains after such a long break." Wellers said beaming at him. Harry only gave a tight smile in return, "You won't mind if I practice harder spells on my own then?" He asked, hopeful. "Well… yes, I suppose you could that. As for anybody else that would like to do that, you are also allowed." He said turning to the rest of the class. Most Gryffindor's cheered while the Slytherin's smirked. "Thank you, Professor." Harry said turning back to his dummy. "What spells will you be practicing, Cidium?" Tom asked from his right. "No need to worry, they won't be anything considered bad." Harry hummed. Sending spells and hexes that were bordering on the darker side of gray. Tom watched appreciatively as the dummy was lacerated and burned, even stripped into thin pieces. There were a few weary onlookers from close by Gryffindor's but they remained silent.

Harry sat down at his desk, Professor Wellers had already seen that he was ahead of most of the students so he let him do as he pleased. His eyes going over the class, landing on Tom for a moment before turning to Ron and Hermione. He could feel his muscles tense and his eyes narrow, both casting spells at their dummies talking and laughing with each other, no care in the world. Harry Potter, their supposed best friend, escapee from Azkaban was out on the loose and nobody knew where he was. Yet there they were, not worried he might come to Hogwarts seeking them out, they didn't know that he knew they betrayed him, so why are they so relaxed? Not only that, but their supposed savior, was now a murderer someone to be feared as much as Voldemort. He looked over the rest of the students, he could see that even they looked more tense than Hermione and Ron, they relied on Harry to save them all, kill Voldemort and help the wizarding world, but now they didn't know what to do. Who to seek comfort from? Who would help them aside from the boy they all grew up worshipping? Dumbledore, that's who they should believe in, yet they knew he was old, that even the Headmaster had believed in the Boy-Who-Lived. So, why? Why, do Hermione and Ron remain so calm? _What has that old man told you to make you believe you are safe, that you have nothing to worry about? That no harm will come to you or the ones you care about, because with how relaxed you both are it can't just be that only you are safe. Or are they really so shallow as to care for only themselves? Yes, I could believe that._ Harry thought shaking his head in wonder.

Finally the class was dismissed and after nodding to Draco and Blaise as they went off to their own class, Harry linked arms with Tom and headed towards Ancient Runes. "What were you thinking about back there?" Tom whispered in his ear. Harry shivered, "Nothing too important." He replied. "You have me curious, Cidium." Tom said. Harry smiled, "Curiosity killed the cat, Nex." He told him. "But satisfaction brought it back." Tom returned. Harry laughed, "Fine, you win. I was just wondering what the goat told my betrayers to have them so relaxed at this time." Harry said, not speaking any names should someone over hear them and come to some startling conclusions. "I had noticed that too, perhaps he has told them of some type of safe house. Or simply a false sense of security that everything will be alright, that no harm will come to any of them." Harry nodded in agreement, "You were thinking along the same lines as I was." Tom hummed, "Well, this could be good. The twins and probably Remus will also know of this possible house, if so they could inform us of where it is located and we could send a few acquaintances." Harry smirked, "Yes, they'll lose hope in the old goat that way." Tom stepped into the classroom, taking in the runes etched into the doorframe. Harry unhooked their arms, curious eyes roving over all the markings around the classroom, "This is intricate." He said softly.

Taking their seats, Harry looked up at Professor Babbling, "Afternoon, boys." She greeted giving a warm smile. "Good afternoon, Professor." They replied. Harry looked over at Tom and grinned, "We're starting to sound like the twins." Tom smirked, "Good, it'll make our little act more convincing." Harry nodded. "Did you carve all of these runes yourself, Professor Babbling?" A student piped up from her seat. The woman looked over at her, "I did, although the few that are carved into the desks, are from students. I always let them add one at the end of the year." She said. The girl looked at the symbols on her desk, "Wow, some of these are pretty good." She said running a finger over one. "Yes, I'd like to think I'm a pretty good teacher!" She said grinning at the students who chuckled. "Seems she didn't hear the _some_ in that statement." Harry whispered and Tom snorted. "Okay!" Babbling said clapping her hands together, "Let's get started." Harry focused in on the lesson, quill scratching away at his paper as she explained. Tom more relaxed in his note-taking observed Harry, sometimes forgetting that he was still a kid. If you could consider 16 a child, that is, but compared to him… Tom let out a quiet sigh before tuning back into the lesson.

"I can understand your like for Ancient Runes." Harry said, mind spinning from all kinds of ideas. Tom smirked, "Thinking of new ways to do certain things?" Harry smiled innocently, "Maybe." He said as they entered the dining hall. All tables were practically full and Harry and Tom easily made their way to the Slytherin table taking a seat near the end of the table closest to where the teachers were. "Have you ever tried putting runes on a wand before, Nex?" Harry asked as he picked out some fruits. "Yes, you have to be very precise for it to work out well. It is a tedious process, nothing can be overdone or underdone." Tom answered. "Hm, are you good at it?" Harry asked finally. "I have not done it in awhile, but with a bit of practice I will be as good as I was before, if not better." Tom replied. "That is good to hear, there will be a few things I would like to try out." Harry said smiling over at Tom.

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait guys, it's been a busy last few weeks. What with a fumigation, semester finals, no internet, and getting sick _again._ Uhg. :/ This chapter is a bit all over the place, no? Suppose that is what happens when I'm all over the place.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: `v`

Warnings: Another short time-skip and torture!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Tom handed over their slips to Filch, the raggedy man looking them over before letting them pass. Harry made his way down the path a bounce in his step, Tom following behind him amused at how excited Harry was. "A month, that is how long I had to wait." Harry tsked. "Yes, but here we are now." Tom told him putting his hand on Harry's shoulder once they were out of sight. Harry nodded, "You know where you're going?" He asked. "Of course." Tom replied and they twisted out of existence, before showing up in front of a two story house. "Do I want to know, how you know where this vile woman lives?" Harry asked looking up at the light pink house. "It matters not." Tom replied, walking towards the door. Harry grinned as he followed behind, ready to torture the bitch.

Tom rung the doorbell and stepped back, waiting for the woman to appear. A pudgy face peered out at them from the window next to the door before disappearing, only to reappear when the door opened. "Can I help you, dears?" She asked in a sickly-sweet voice, her lips pulled into a tight smile. Harry stepped next to Tom, "You can." He said before casting a quick Stupefy. "Honestly, you would think she would be more prepared for an attack." Harry said sneering down at the pink woman lying on the floor. "Yes, but according to you she is more inclined to the theory of things rather than the practice." Tom supplied. Stepping over the body to get inside the house. "Maybe she'll have learned her lesson when she wakes up." Harry said, a levitation charm being put on the toad. As the unconscious body floated next to him Harry sat down at the dining room table, Tom was looking at all of the plates with cats on them hanging on the walls. Harry let the body fall to the floor with a satisfying 'thunk' and then got to work taking her wand and immobilizing her, for when she woke up. Her arms were spread above her head along with her legs being spread. He had something in mind that would require easy access to certain areas, he chuckled as he stood up.

Tom admired the skillfully done knots, "Have you had practice with these?" He asked, the tip of his shoe touching one of the knots. "Not much, but I figured it would be a good thing to learn about it." Harry said. Tom hummed. _A good thing to learn, indeed._ Tom looked up when he heard a quiet, Muffliato followed by a Concealment Charm. "Don't want anybody finding her right away!" Harry chirped. Tom turned away and began to make his way through the house, this woman worked in the Ministry so she could have something that they would find interesting. He sorted through papers, if nothing else this woman was organized and that helped greatly. Harry walked into the room where Tom was and looked around, "Too much pink." He said. Tom pulled away from the papers, "It is a bit overbearing." Tom said. "Only a bit?" Harry asked grinning. "Only a bit." Tom said smiling back. Harry laughed, but stopped when he heard a groan. His lips pulled back in a menacing leer and Tom admired the look, before following Harry out of the room.

"You're awake!" Harry greeted, face hovering over Umbridge's. The toad struggled against her bonds and Harry laughed, "Oh, please. Do you actually believe you can get out of them that easily?" He asked. "Who are you two?" Dolores asked, eyes frantically taking in the identical faces above her. "You know, I think I'll keep that a secret for now." Harry told her. Both Tom and Harry stood up straight and Tom motioned for Harry to carry on as he went to go sit in a chair. Harry smiled before pulling out one of his blades, Harry spun it between his fingers, watching as Dolores' eyes followed the blade. "Do you like it?" He asked. Dolores met his eyes and flinched when she saw the crazed look shining in them, "It is a beautiful knife." She said, trying to appease him. Harry nodded, "It is. It was gift along with its copy." He told her, patting his pocket to show her that there was another. "O-oh?" She asked. "Indeed! Let me show you just how sharp they are." Harry said squatting in between her spread legs. "I can see that it is very sharp, there is no need to show me." Umbridge told him frantically, head raising from the floor to try and see what he was going to do. The fat around her neck getting forcing her head back slightly, preventing her from seeing her lower half. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. _Yet._ " Harry said gently.

Gripping the edge of her skirt he put the sharp side of the blade to it and pressed. It sliced through easily and Umbridge shrieked when her whole skirt was cut down the middle, leaving her exposed. Harry grimaced at the sight, "Ugh. Maybe I should have saved that for later. Trust me, neither of us like it this way." Harry told her, patting a pale thigh. Umbridge yelled and thrashed against her restraints again, Harry leant back on his heels and watched. Shaking his head he looked over at Tom, "Repulsive." He mouthed. Tom smiled, "Yes." He replied. Harry chuckled. Umbridge stopped her struggling at the sound and looked at Harry wearily. Bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, Harry brought the blade down, the tip pointing towards Umbridge's most sensitive area. Almost as if she could sense the blade, Umbridge forced her body back. Only a bit, but Harry frowned at her. "You shouldn't resist like this. You deserve this. Shit, _I_ deserve this. You were a horrible teacher, you know? Torturing students with a blood quill, not teaching them anything useful, acting like you were Merlin yourself. Disgusting." Harry said and he pushed the blade in, easily cutting through the thin layer of cloth that protected her. Umbridge squealed and shrieked and she felt the sharp knife pushing into her, cutting delicate flesh and ripping skin that shouldn't haven't been stretched.

Harry fascinated by the sight of blood soaking into the underwear, stabbed the knife in deeper, eliciting louder screams. Harry pulled the blade out in one fluid motion and watched a drop of blood roll off of the tip and land on Dolores's thigh. She lay sobbing on the floor, brown curls in a disarray from her thrashing about and eyes puffy. Harry sighed softly and cast a Scourgify on his blade and tucked it into his robes once more. "Tell me, Umbridge. Have you heard any interesting things at the Ministry?" He asked. She sucked in a harsh, shuddering breath trying to calm herself and looked at the bright green eyes that watched her in amusement. "Th-the only thing that has happened s-somewhat recently was the breakout of P-potter." She gasped out, some words coming out a bit choppy. Harry tilted his head to the side, "That's it? Really? That is such old news by now. Even the kids at Hogwarts have stopped gossiping about that. Does the Minister even try to do anything about the Dark Lord anymore?" Harry asked, surprised that there is nothing of importance going on at the Ministry. "The Minister is trying." Dolores tried to defend. Harry laughed.

"Enough talking for now. Right now all I want to hear are your screams." Harry told her as he sat cross-legged between her legs. With his wand he made a small flame that moved where he wanted. As the fireball drifted closer to Umbridge's already mutilated body, she shook with fear. The flame passed into her body, through the opening that Harry had made earlier, and she screamed. All she could feel was her already abused vulva being burnt from the inside, the pain unexplainable. What she could describe was sharp, burning shocks course through her body from head to toe. Immaculate nails clawed at the floor, breaking on the hardwood, the pain insignificant compared to what she was currently going through. Harry was entranced by the sight of pink skin beginning to blacken and crack, blood dripping from new wounds. Finally, he expelled the flame and Umbridge's tense body spasmed as the pain slowly ebbed away. Harry let the toad relax for a moment, before moving quickly and suddenly as he grabbed his knife and stabbed it into her thigh. Her choked yell of surprise and pain was music to his ears and Harry smirked. Dolores cried and cried, a lump in her throat as she tried to speak. "Who are you two? Y-you both look like k-kids still. Why a-are you doing this to me?" She sobbed out. Harry looked over at Tom who was reclined in the chair, legs stretched out in front of him as he watched Umbridge be tortured. Tom nodded.

"I'll be nice, you can see who we are now." Harry said smiling as he slipped off his ring. Tom did the same as he stood and made his way behind Harry, legs resting against Harry's back slightly. Harry grinned and gave a little wave to the astonished look on Umbridge's face, but her eyes focused on Tom, "Should I know you?" She asked, voice quiet, as though she already knew but needed to make certain. "You can't tell by just seeing his lovely red eyes?" Harry asked and he 'tsked'. Dolores began to shake, "I-I'm really going to die here?!" She sobbed hysterically. Harry sighed and relaxed against the legs behind him. "She gets over her pain fairly quickly, does she not?" He asked, tilting back his head to look up at the man. "She does." Tom responded, frowning down at the woman. "Yes, you are going to die here, _Professor._ If that wasn't clear before." He muttered the last part under his breath. "But, that doesn't mean you are going to die right at this moment. So, let us get started, shall we?" Harry said lips pulled back in a feral grin. Dolores whimpered and pulled her wrists, only chafing her skin more.

"I'm sorry to not see this all the way through, but I have some things to attend to. If you don't mind my leaving for a bit?" Tom asked, only out of politeness. Harry glanced behind him to see Tom, "Going to see Lucius?" He presumed. Tom nodded. "Alright then. See you later!" Harry chirped, letting one hand pat Tom's thigh. Tom gave a small smile and ran his fingers through Harry's hair before stepping away, disappearing. Harry focused his attention back on Umbridge, "It's a bit sad that he left so soon, but don't worry we'll have fun on our own." Harry told her. Umbridge shivered and now that she was slightly calmer, she could feel all of the pain coming back. The burnt and stabbed flesh sending shockwaves of pain through her, tears making hot trails down her face. Harry pulled out his knife and she yelled out, blood gushing from the deep wound. Harry stood up and circled around her, "I think I'll test out some Parselmagic on you." He said quietly, more to himself than her. He bent down and wiped the blade on her pink blouse, leaving behind a trail of red. "You don't mind, right?" He asked, giving her an innocent look when he saw the disgust flash in her eyes. Harry straightened himself out and thought, _a Crucio first. Yes, that'll be nice._

Tom appeared in front of Malfoy Manor, taking in the white peacocks strolling about as he made his way to the entrance. He put his ring back on, making him appear as Nex once more, before knocking on the door. It was only a few moments later when a house-elf opened the door, "Can I help you?" It asked, wringing its hands together. "Yes, can you take me to Lucius, please?" Tom asked politely. The house-elf faltered, "Master is busy at the moment." The house-elf said. Tom sighed softly, he let a bit of his magic spike out, knowing Lucius would easily be able to tell who was here. "He will be here in a moment I'm sure." Tom told the elf. The house-elf only remained by the door, turning its head when it heard the tell tale sign on Lucius coming down the stairs. "Master." It said bowing low. Lucius didn't even spare it a look, focusing on Tom, "Please, come in." He greeted. Glancing at the house-elf he barked out for it to leave, the house-elf squeaked in fear before snapping its fingers.

With both settled in Lucius' study, Tom finally spoke, "I have a job for you Lucius. Both Blade and myself have infiltrated Hogwarts, that is why I currently look like this, as for your job I want you to become the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said. Lucius sat back in his chair, slightly surprised, "You want me to teach, my Lord? May I ask why?" He questioned cautiously. "As you know, it is harder to get information to all of the Death Eaters, with you there I can relay any information to you and it will be easier for you to get it to the others. As for the current professor, I already have plans in mind to dispose of him quickly. It is your job to secure the position, do I make myself clear?" Tom asked. Lucius bowed his head, "Of course, my Lord." Tom nodded, satisfied, "Good. I will be taking my leave then. The job will be open by the end of the week." Tom stood and made his way towards the door. Lucius bowed, head filling with all kinds of different thoughts on how he would convince the old fool to let him teach.

Tom stepped out of the mansion and smirked, "This will make things so much simpler." He said out loud. With a small spin he apparated back to Umbridge's house, he entered quickly and had to dodge a blade that flew past his face. Tom sucked in a harsh breath, "I should have given a warning before coming in." He said, pulling out the knife from the door. Harry was looking at him with wide-eyes, "I'm sorry." He apologized softly. "Nothing to apologize for, now what did I miss?" He asked as he handed back the knife. Harry took it and hummed, "Well, I'm about done with her. But, as you can see she is currently out of it." Harry informed him. Tom looked over Harry and saw that the toad was frothing at the mouth and looking up at the ceiling with dazed eyes. "Interesting. I don't think I have ever left anyone frothing." He said. Harry chuckled, "I honestly thought that it was something that really only happened in movies, I mean it's not as if I've poisoned her." Tom smiled, "It just means that you have done good so far." He complimented. Harry beamed up at him, eyes glinting with mischief.

Tom watched Harry, the boy's green eyes were captivating to look at as he worked and Tom found himself unable to look away. So many emotions danced through those eyes and Tom enjoyed naming each one, there was joy, hate, anger, satisfaction, pleasure, and the list continued on. Tom's personal favorite was the love that shined in those eyes when the boy would look over at him every once in a while, he would give Harry a small smile every time. Tom hummed thoughtfully, _he's turning me soft._ Tom closed his eyes in acceptance, _that is fine._

Author's Note: Forgive me for the late update?


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: o/

Warnings: Little bit of torture.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

Harry sat on Umbridge's hips, her top cut open leaving her stomach bare. "I'm done with you now." He told her, though she was unresponsive. Harry let his knife sink into the flesh, carving a happy face. Umbridge gargled beneath him, legs shaking and stomach trying to pull away. He laughed, "You're too fat to suck it in." He reprimanded, digging the knife in deeper. Pulling it out again he began to cut in the words, 'Another one? Aren't you helpful.' Harry looked down at his work, "Yes, that should do and just look at that smiley face, how cute!" Harry stood up cleaning his blade. Dolores left bleeding out and writhing in pain on the floor. "Now we just wait for her to die." Harry said and he settled himself behind Tom, arms wrapped around the man's shoulders and head resting on the dark curls. Tom raised his own hand to lay it on Harry's, "You certainly don't run out of ideas." He commented, taking in the broken woman. Harry hummed, "There are just so many things to do!" He said. Tom smirked, "Indeed."

Harry and Tom were both silent as they watched Umbridge bleed out, her skin losing it's healthy shade and turning into a splotchy pale. The pool of blood around her slowly creeping its way outwards and the blood that was still was beginning to coagulate. Harry's eyes watched as the floor was hidden beneath the deep crimson and the body began to still. Dolores' body relaxed and her glazed eyes slipped shut, loose strands of her hair painted red with blood as it spilled around her. "Let's get going." Harry said, tightening his arms around the man and slipping on his ring. Tom hummed, put on his ring and apparated them back to a hidden spot in Hogsmeade. Harry hung onto Tom, letting his mirror image lead them out of the more secluded area. Straightening himself Harry stepped next to Tom, "Ready to head back to Hogwarts?" He questioned, silver eyes taking in students that were laughing and leading each other into shops. "Yes." Was the easy reply. Harry nodded and they began their trek back to the school.

Tom and Harry entered the school and walked through the halls and down into the dungeons to get to their room. Harry only pausing for a moment to greet the painting and see what he was up to. Tom only continued on, passing the painting with only a brief nod and the password. Harry heard the painting click shut behind them and plopped onto the couch. "That was an eventful start to the day." He said, his head relaxed on the back of the couch. Tom sat down next to him, "It was." He replied. Harry let his head loll to the side so he could look at Tom, "You went to see Lucius?" He asked. "Yes, he should be working here in the near future. With that brought up, we need to do a few things to ensure the DADA professor is fired." Tom told him. "Alright, what do we need to do?" He asked. "Forge some memories." Tom answered and Harry perked up. "Sounds interesting." Was his response. "Mm. First, we'll need to arrange a time for us to meet with Wellers." Tom explained to Harry. "Okay. How exactly do you forge memories?" Harry inquired. "I'll take several older memories and focus on what I need them to be, then we'll have him put a bit of his magic into them so they'll be his before we give them back to him." Tom said, "It will be a bit more complicated than that, but it is a simple explanation of the process." He elaborated. "I see." Harry replied.

"So, will we be doing this now?" Harry asked after a few minutes had passed. Tom tapped his fingers against his knee, "If you are ready." He answered. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." Harry told him, one hand combing through the loose pony hanging over his shoulder. Tom nodded, "Well, then. Let's go speak to our professor." He said rising from his seat. Harry followed, "Should be fun." He commented as they left their room. Tom only gave a quiet hum. Neither had thought they would run into Draco and Blaise though. Harry offered a smile at the two, "Hello." Draco tilted his head to the both of them, "Aters." Tom rose a brow at that and Harry laughed, "No need to be so formal, _Malfoy._ " He said teasing with the use of Draco's own last name. Blaise snorted at that and Draco only huffed.

"What have the both of you been up to?" Draco asked changing the subject. "We just got back from Hogsmeade." Harry said. "Mm." Draco replied. "Why don't the two of you join us in the Slytherin's common room?" Draco asked. Harry looked over at Tom, "Would you like to Nex?" He asked. Tom looked down the hall and gave a short sigh, "I suppose we can join you." He answered. Harry gave a mental sigh, _fun,_ he thought. Beaming he turned to Draco, "Let's go then!" He said, happily following after the two. He shared an annoyed look with Tom, both bothered by the interruption. "What do you have planned?" Harry chirped from behind Draco. "Oh, simply getting to know each other better." Was the bland response. Harry felt his smile falter slightly, "Great!" He told the boy. Now wishing that they had just refused the off, while Tom had informed him of their basic cover stories, they were just that, _basic._ So, now he had to hope that anything the boys asked them would be simple enough and wouldn't clash with any other information.

The four boys settled themselves on a couch and a loveseat, Harry and Tom being in the latter. Blaise remained silent eyes fixed on his wand, watching as it twirled around his fingers and Draco sat watching them. "So…" Harry started breaking the silence. "Are the two of you purebloods? I know you told me before that you weren't mudbloods but you never did say whether or not you were purebloods." Draco started off. Harry blinked, _seems like he hasn't changed much,_ he thought. "We are." Tom answered easily, crossing one leg over his other. Harry leant back in the seat, his shoulder brushing with Tom's and he smiled. Draco hummed in approval, "And your thoughts on mudbloods?" Was his second question. Harry barely refrained from rolling his eyes, "They have their uses." Harry answered. Tom nodded with Harry's answer. Draco rose one of his delicate blonde eyebrows, "Uses? Such as?" Harry paused for thought, but Tom spoke up for him. "Breeding for more magicals." He answered simply. Draco leaned back and even Blaise looked up at that, "Why would they need to do that? It's not as if purebloods are running low." Draco said. Harry left Tom to explain.

"It's foolish to think only purebloods can have children, Malfoy. Inbreeding is already happening and it will only get worse as it continues. Mudbloods have magic and aren't all related in some way like most purebloods, so they can breed and have a higher chance of not having a Squib" Tom explained. Harry watched Draco look disturbed at the thought of mudblood children, while Blaise looked completely fine. _I'm surprised Blaise is even friends with Draco, he seems to be more accepting of things and far easier to get along with._ Harry thought as he examined the dark-skinned boy. "It does make sense Draco." Blaise spoke up. Draco turned to his friend, "Yes, but…" The blonde trailed off, clearly not having anything to say against it. Draco frowned, "I guess, I never really thought about it like that." He said. Harry grinned, _maybe he has a changed after all._ Tom hummed.

Harry decided he was uncomfortable, so, he twists on the loveseat leaving his legs hanging off on side and his head in Tom's lap. He grins up at his 'twin' and turns his head so he can see Draco and Blaise. "Alright, now that you have asked a couple of questions, why don't I? What is with the animosity between the Slytherins and Gryffindors?" He asked. Draco sneered, "The Gryffindors are reckless and stupid. Slytherins are ambitious and cunning, but we are careful of the things we do. We simply don't mix, we're opposites." Draco answered. "Yes, I understand that, but what about the hostility between you and those two Gryffindors? That seems like a bit much, no?" Harry questioned. "You mean the Mudblood and Weasel? Granger is annoying, thinking she is smarter than everyone and a teacher's pet. Weasley is a useless follower and blood-traitor, although, now that Potter is gone. They seem different." Draco replied. Harry thought about that answer, _he's not wrong, although I could add a few things to that list of his. He almost makes them seem not that bad, but acting differently? I guess they would be like that now that they don't have me around as a burden._ He lets out a near silent huff. _Now that I think about it, Ron is in Potions… while he's not dumb he wouldn't willingly suffer through another year of that class with Snape with or without me. So why? Why is he there?_ Harry felt his eyebrows scrunch together and quickly relaxed them. _Dumbledore. Of course._ Harry pushed his head into Tom's thigh and let out a puff of air.

"You've mentioned this Potter before and since you don't seem to really have anything aside from some annoying characteristics and bad blood against the 'Weasel' and 'Mudblood' as you so eloquently put it, I assume you really hated this Potter?" Harry spoke up once more. Draco sighed, "Yes, Harry Potter, I'm sure even the two of you have at least heard of him?" Draco asked. They both nodded, "In passing." Harry replied. "Well, Potter and I got off to a bad start, I offered him my hand in friendship and he turned it away. Stating the Weasel was better than me," he huffed, "Clearly not, those two couldn't even keep him sane." He muttered the last part. Draco continued, "Potter was always trying to be a hero and only succeeded in getting himself and his house in trouble. Another matter, of simply not mixing. Potter and I did not get along and his two tagalongs simply made him even more bothersome." Draco finished. Harry blinked, "Well… that's something." He said, looking up at Tom. Tom only smirked back at him, his eyes reading, 'Really?'. Harry fought back a grin.

"It's been fun and all, but I think the two of us will be taking our leave now." Tom spoke up and Harry quickly raised his upper body, letting his legs swing off the side of the couch as he stood. Harry smiled at them, "Will be seeing you in classes." He stated as they walked out of the common room. Looking behind him, Harry made sure they didn't follow and looked forward again. "That was a waste of time. I don't think we really learned anything new from that. I guess I could have asked better questions though." He said, tilting his head to the side. Tom nodded, "Yes, it is late now. We'll have to go see Wellers tomorrow." He told Harry. As they walked back to their room, both felt heat coming from inside their robes. "The twins?" Harry said out loud, laying a hand over his pocket. "I'm sure they are curious." Tom replied. Harry hummed, stopping in front of the painting he waved. "Good evening." He greeted the potion brewer. "Ah, Cidium! Lovely to see you back so soon." The little man said as he came closer to them. "Yes. How are the potions coming along?" Harry asked politely. "Oh, very well. Very well, indeed. I won't hold the two of you, please enjoy your night." The man said, swinging open after Harry said basilisks and good night. "He is far better than the Fat Lady." Harry told Tom grinning. Tom chuckled.

Harry pulled out his journal and opened it so that both he and Tom could see what the twins wrote. 'Good evening, our Lords! We were both just curious about the going ons as of late?' Was the short little message. Harry grabbed a quill from off the table and was ready to write, but he paused to ask Tom, "You're fine with me telling them what we're up to?" Tom nodded, "Yes, that is perfectly fine. Those two and Wolf, if you want to add him into it." He assured Harry. "Alright, thank you." Harry said beginning to scratch out his response. "No need to thank me, Cidium." Was Tom's soft reply. 'Good evening, Fred, George. Lord Voldemort and I are currently residing at Hogwarts. Changing a few things up around here and preparing to take out Dumbledore. The Death Eaters have their orders for when they need to plan attacks, the both of you along with Remus can join them. Or, if you wish, plan your own. I will inform Remus of this too, so no need to worry about that. We will be seeing you in a while. Don't get into too much trouble!' Harry finished and shook out his hand, rereading his message to make sure he didn't skip over anything important. "I think that should do it, just need to write to Wolf now." Harry said.

Harry shut the journal and threw the quill to the side as he fell back into the couch, "Ah!" He moaned as his back relaxed. Tom quirked an eyebrow, "You sound like an old man." Harry flopped his head to the side so he could look at Tom, "You would know." He shot back. Tom rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh, "I suppose I was asking for that." He said looking at Harry. The teen beamed at him, "Yep!" Tom closed his eyes and felt his lips quirking upwards. "Let's go to bed." He said softly, rising from the couch. Harry groaned, but pushed himself up, "Fine, but I'm sleeping with you." He said. Tom let out a resigned sigh. _This boy will be the death of me._ He thought fondly.

Author's Note: I feel like some progress was made in this chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: Hello! Hope you're having a good day. :)

Warning: The usual?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 _Sunday. A day for people to relax on and yet we have to get up and get things done._ Harry let out a sigh and pressed himself harder against Tom's side enjoying the warmth. He heard an amused huff come from the man beneath him and he raised his head. "Did I wake you?" He asked. "No, I've been awake for a few minutes." Tom answered, raising one hand to comb through Harry's hair. Harry hummed before letting his head fall back onto Tom's chest, "We're going to go meddle in some minds today?" He asked, though it came out as more of a statement. "We are." Was the easy reply. Harry nodded, "Want to take a shower with me?" He questioned, lips pulling up into a mischievous smirk. "You're just full of inquiries this morning, aren't you?" Tom said. Harry laughed, "I am. You didn't answer my question." He told him. Tom rolled his eyes, "Yes, fine. I'll shower with you." Harry perked up at this and kissed Tom on his cheek. Tom smiled softly before pulling the boy down and giving him a chaste kiss.

Harry ruffled his hair with his towel after stepping out of the shower and moved over to his dresser. He slipped on a pair of boxers and dark blue skinny jeans. He finished it off with a black hoodie and his usual knee high boots. "I look like a troublemaker." He said to his reflection. He saw himself smirking back at him and turned to see Tom watching him, "Hello." He greeted, eyes trailing a drop of water that ran down Tom's chest. "Hello, Cidium. Nice to see you found something comfortable to wear." He said amused. Harry nodded, "Yes, while I'm sure you will go to your usual slacks and button up Nex." Tom shook his head, "As a matter of fact, I was planning on wearing something a bit more comfortable as well." Harry raised his eyebrows, "Oh? Please, change. I want to see this." He ushered. Tom made his way around Harry and began to get dressed. Harry huffed, "Well, you did say _a bit_ more comfortable. Honestly..." _He only changed his shirt, but, I have to admit it looks good on him._ Harry thought admiring the firm-fitting turtleneck. Tom only smirked at him knowingly.

"We'll be going to Wellers' chambers?" Harry asked as they left the dungeons. "Yes, just search for his signature." Tom told him. Harry nodded and let his magic loose, allowing it to spread through walls and creep over floors. He felt so many different signatures and took a calming breath, focusing he pushed his magic farther and finally he sensed the flickering magic that was Professor Wellers'. "You found it?" Tom asked. "Yes, but you already know where it is don't you?" Harry asked, reeling his magic back in, it was a risk to have it out for too long. Merlin knows, Dumbledore would sense it and come running through the damn halls. Harry smirked at that. "I do, figured it would be good for you to practice your sensing. It was overwhelming, right?" Tom asked and Harry nodded in confirmation. "With practice it will become easier." Tom informed him. Harry smiled, "That's good."

After a minute of traversing the twists and turns they reached the door that led to the DADA professors chambers. Harry looked at Tom and saw that the other waved his hand towards the door, motioning for him to knock. Harry raised his hand and knock twice, stepping back he waited patiently with Tom. A minute or so later, the door opened revealing the smiling professor, "Hello boys. What can I do for you on this fine morning?" Was the cheerful greeting. "We were wondering if you could help us with a few spells that we were having trouble with, Professor?" Tom asked politely. "Oh? It is slightly hard to believe that the two of you would need help with how well you were performing in class, but by all means, come in, come in!" The man said opening the door wider to let them in. "Thank you, Professor Wellers." They both said as they stepped inside. "It's no trouble boys, to be honest I was getting a bit bored. This will keep me busy, though!" He said leading them to a couch as he pulled over a chair.

"So, what spells are you two having difficulties with?" Wellers asked, elbows resting on the back of the chair as he sat straddling it. "Well, to be completely honest with you, sir. We aren't having any troubles with spells. Like you, we found ourselves bored and since you are our favorite professor we wanted to spend some time with you." Tom said smoothly, spreading his legs slightly as he spoke. Harry followed along, his legs spreading and his head tilted to the side slightly, bearing his pale neck. _Seducing, Tom? I'll follow your lead, since you know what you're doing._ Harry thought. He saw the man's eyes widen slightly as he took in the suggestive poses, "I see. That is fine boys, you flatter me. Your favorite professor? You are too kind." The man chuckled slightly. "It is only the truth. You are powerful, know how to teach, kind. _Handsome._ " Tom nearly purred. Harry saw the professor's eyes glance over to him and he smiled, "He speaks honestly." Harry agreed. Professor Wellers shifted on his seat, "You both are sweet." The man said, eyes dilating when he saw their legs spread wider.

"Why don't you come sit with us Professor? You look uncomfortable on that chair." Tom asked kindly. Harry scooted over a bit and patted the spot in between Tom and him invitingly. Wellers nodded, "If you boys insist." The man said, backing off the chair and walking over. Wellers sat down between them and put each hand on one of their thighs, Harry shuddered as he felt the fingers inch closer to his cock. Tom raised a hand and slid it up the man's arm, his fingers came to a stop at the man's neck and he cast Stupefy. Wellers fell unconscious and Harry took the man's hand off of him, "That was gross." He said, looking at Tom unamused. "I agree, but it needed to be done. Now we alter his memories to make it seem like he was sexually harassing us. Then all we'll have to do is report it to Dumbledore and the man will be forced to fire him." Tom explained. Harry nodded, "Good." He saw Weller's hand was still on Tom's thigh and he glared. Tom looked down and picked up the hand, "Relax, Cidium." He soothed, throwing the arm onto Weller's lap. Harry shook his head clearing away any negative thoughts and took a breath, "Alright, let's get this over with." He said.

"I need you to grab my hand. I will be using Legilimency on him and to take you into his mind with me I need to be touching you." Tom said, holding out his hand. Harry took the offered hand, "Do you need me to do anything else?" He asked. Tom shook his head, "Not at the moment, just be quiet for a moment. I need to focus." Harry kept his mouth shut and the next thing he knew they were both standing in a hall. "We're in his head now." Tom explained. Harry looked around, "This isn't what I was expecting." He commented and felt a small tugging on his hand when Tom began to walk forward. He looked at their still clasped hands and grinned before following. "You can't really know what you're going to see when you enter someone's mind, for some it could be an old memory, others a forest, for him it's this hallway." Tom told him. "I see. I'm assuming you've been in my head before, what's it like in there?" He asked.

"Yours is certainly different, it is an oasis, beautiful really. Crystal clear water with colorful fish swimming through out it and hills of sand surrounding it. Around the edges of the water there are tall, vibrant trees and soft patches of grass. It certainly is something." Tom finished. Harry's eyes were wide as he looked at the back of Tom's head, "It's really that amazing?" He asks softly. "Yes, it really is." Tom answered. Harry hummed, "I wonder why I've never seen it before. You would think with it being my head I would have seen it already…" He trailed off. "That is curious. I'm sure you've just never had a reason to go looking around in your mind." Tom gave his opinion. "That makes sense. With your description of it though I'm going to have to go see it after this!" He said happily. Tom nodded, "Indeed. Let's finish this quickly."

Harry was distracted as they walked down the hall, still lost in thought about what Tom had said, but he needed to focus. Harry closed his eyes and breathed, "Okay." He said softly and matched Tom's pace. "Where are we going exactly?" He asked. "This hall is filled with rooms and on each of the doors there is a date, I assume these are his memories, so I'm looking for today's date." Tom answered. Harry looked at the doors and saw that they were in fact labeled, _Merlin, I seriously need to focus. Not noticing something like this, how irresponsible._ "Ah." He said. "Are you alright, Harry?" Tom asked. Harry looked over at him, "I'm fine, just berating myself. I was too distracted to notice these simple things." He replied, waving his free hand towards the doors. "There is no need to berate yourself, just stay focused. I'm partially to blame for distracting you anyway." Tom said. Harry leaned his head back as he beamed at the ceiling, _this wonderful man always knows what to say._ He thought.

"Here. Now Harry, I'm going to need you to watch carefully. Should there come a time when you need to alter a person's memories, you will be able to." Tom said as he pushed open the door. Harry nodded in understanding, following after Tom as they entered the memory. Harry watched as Tom began speaking in Parseltongue, dark blue wisps shooting out of his wand and floating around them as the memory began to change. The blue wisps, circled around Wellers and made it to where he was the one seducing them. The magic was pulsing around them and Harry watched, fascinated at how everything began to change. :Bend to my will.: Harry heard Tom say as he finished. In the memory it now showed Tom and him sitting uncomfortably on the couch as Wellers approached them, saying how he wanted to fuck them both and trying to bribe them about how he would give them a good grade. The memory ended with Wellers touching them and both of them leaving the room, after politely excusing themselves.

"That was quick." Harry said amazed as the memory started again. "It is not a long process unless the changes you intend to make are drastic. Let us leave." Tom said and they both opened their eyes to Weller's chambers.

The man was still unconscious between them, but he would wake up on his own in a few minutes or so. Harry took his hand out of Tom's and wiped off the accumulated sweat, "We're going to go pay the old goat a visit now?" Harry asked as they stood from the couch and left the room. "We are." Tom replied. Harry made his way through the school with Tom at his side and thought of how it would have been useful to be able to apparate inside of the school. Soon though, they were in front of the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. "Any idea on the password?" Harry asked. "Some absurd sweet, I'm sure." Tom told him. Harry sighed, "I thought so. I'm going to make a random guess and say, Blood Pops?" To both of their amazement the staircase began to show itself, "I'm impressed." Tom commented, smirking at Harry. "Me too, me too." Harry said as they both stepped onto the spinning staircase. As they reached the top they both stood in front of the door, "Come in!" Was called from the other side and Harry pulled the door open.

"Hello, boys! How can this old man help you?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk. Picking up the bowl of lemon drops he offered the candies to them. "Ah, no thank you, Headmaster." Harry said shaking his head. "Well, you see, earlier we were walking around the school, still admiring the castle and Professor Wellers saw us and…" Harry shuddered, "he, well, he told us that since we were doing so well in his class that there were some more advanced spells he wanted to show us, so we joined him in his chambers." Harry looked down at this point and wrung his hands together. "Um, after we were all inside, he started to tell us about he wanted to, well, 'fuck us'." Harry whispered the last part. Dumbledore looked startled, "I'm so sorry my boys. I will deal with this immediately, is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked, giving them a sad look. "He started to t-touch us, but we left very quickly." Harry added, a mortified blush dusting his cheeks. "Merlin." Dumbledore said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I am so sorry this had to happen to the both of you. And you both just transferred too, that is a horrible first impression. Please know, he will be taken care of." Dumbledore told them giving them a sympathetic smile. "Thank you, Headmaster." They both said quietly, managing to give him small smiles in return.

Dumbledore nodded and rose from his seat, "Would you like me to escort you back to your chambers?" He asked. Tom shook his head, "I think we will be okay. Just please, deal with Professor Wellers. We will feel much better knowing you are dealing with him." Tom said. Dumbledore nodded once again, "Alright. I will let the both of you know when he has been dealt with. I am deeply sorry about this whole ordeal." Dumbledore apologized once more. "Thank you." Tom said and he led Harry out of the office. Harry willed the blush to go away and felt his face cool off as they turned the corner. "Merlin." Harry sighed, tired. "You did well, Cidium." Tom complimented softly. "Thanks, Nex." Harry returned grinning. They reached the dungeons quickly and got into their room, the painting clicking shut behind them. Harry threw himself into the couch and let out a content sigh as his body relaxed into the soft leather. "That was exhausting." He said and Tom let out a chuckle.

"When will my favorite D.E. show up?" Harry asked. "I gave him a weeks time to get things in order, but I am sure he can pull things off sooner than that." Tom replied. Harry smirked at this, "That man certainly lives up to being a Slytherin." He says. Tom nodded, "Yes. That is why I chose him for this." He said and took a seat next to Harry.

Dumbledore watched the twins walk away and he sighed. _Wellers. You are ruining my reputation._ He thought, those two would now think him incapable of hiring an appropriate professor. Dumbledore made his way to the Defense professor's rooms, greeting any students he happened to pass by jovially. He reached the man's quarters and knocked, the door opened revealing a man that looked like he had just woken up and Dumbledore gave him a grim smile. "Good afternoon, Headmaster!" The man said, pulling the door open to let the old man in. "On the contrary, Professor, this afternoon is not going well." Dumbledore said, closing the door behind him. The once smiling man faltered, "Sir?" He asked. "I have been informed that you sexually harassed two of the students." Dumbledore said. Wellers leaned back, "I don't know what you are talking about, Professor Dumbledore. I would do no such thing!" He cried alarmed. "If that is so, would you mind letting me look into your mind?" The old man asked. Wellers paused, "Ah, well. Go ahead." The man said, a bead of sweat trailing down his neck. _My barriers should hold up enough for this._ He thought.

Dumbledore peered into Wellers' eyes and broke past the simple barriers, looking at the recent memories he frowned. The man had indeed said he wanted to fuck the twins. Everything the boys said lined up with the man's memories and he pulled out with a deep sigh, "This is disappointing, Professor." He said gravely. The man seemed to snap once he was found out, "How could I possibly resist their beauty though, Headmaster? Tell me that! It is sinful with those black silky locks and milky skin. Those piercing silver eyes and there isn't only one but two! I had too, can't you see they were tempting me!" The man cried out, eyes wide and chest heaving from his outburst. Dumbledore looked down at the man, "I am not sad to say that I will be removing you from this position, Mr. Wellers. To prey on minors is unforgivable." Dumbledore said. "Now, if you would follow me." He ordered.

Dumbledore had things settled in a timely manner, having floo'd an Auror to come over and pick up Wellers and take care of that issue. Now, he needed to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Dumbledore rubbed his temples and decided he would pay the twins a visit to tell them the good news. _And bad news for me._ He thought grimly. The old man made his way to the dungeons and turned down a few halls to reach their room. The potions maker in the painting looked up at him and motioned for him to wait a moment.

"Boys! Professor Dumbledore is here to see you." The painting called. Harry sighed, but pushed himself up, "Come on, Nex. I'm going to need you for this bit." He said, ushering the other to get up too. Tom raised a brow, but got up nonetheless. Harry gripped the other's sleeve and cowered slightly behind Tom as they made their way to the opening, "Headmaster." Tom greeted as he pushed the painting open. "Hello, once again, boys. I just wanted to inform you that Wellers has been removed from the school. I'll be looking for a new teacher in the meantime. How are you two doing?" He asked, blue eyes running over the two of them. "Better now that we know he is gone, Professor Dumbledore." Harry piped up from Tom's side. Tom nodded in agreement, "Yes, we are grateful Headmaster." Tom said. Dumbledore hummed, "I just wish there hadn't been a need for all of this." He said sadly. "I'll be seeing you two around, if you need anything feel free to come to me again." The man said before giving a nod to the both of them and leaving. Tom looked at the retreating back before closing the painting and leading Harry back to the couch. "That worked out well. Now, we wait for him." Tom said.

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. I've been in a horrible mood lately because one of my teachers, but eh, what can you do? Hope you liked the chapter. :)


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: I know, I know. I keep apologizing but they continue to come out late. Sorry again for the wait. (Oooh, that rhymed!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Brisk steps echoed down the tiled hallways as Lucius made his way to the Minister. He was going to convince the man that allowing him to take up the free position at Hogwarts was a good idea. He, of course, is helpful at the Ministry, but at Hogwarts he can look over what Dumbledore is doing and collect information for the Minister. Even if he had to resort to using the Dark Arts, Lucius would get this job. The Dark Lord would not be pleased with him at all if he failed. Then there was Blade who he was sure would have a wonderful time torturing him if he were to fail. Lucius felt a chill go down his spine at that thought.

Lucius knocked on the dark wood door and heard a gruff 'come in', from the other side. Sitting at his desk, Scrimgeour looked up at him. "Good afternoon, Minister." Lucius greeted. "Lucius. Please, have a seat." Scrimgeour said. Lucius gave a tight lipped smile as he took one of the seats. "I've come to see you today because of the new position at Hogwarts. I'm sure you've heard of it?" Lucius asked. The Minister nodded, "I have." Lucius hummed, "Good. Well, as I'm sure you know. There was that incident with Umbridge last year." Scrimgeour gave a short nod, showing he did know. Lucius continued, "That has made the Ministry fall in the eyes of many and I think it would be a good idea if I were to take the position. Unlike Umbridge, I will not ruin our reputation and will actually teach the students." Lucius finished. Scrimgeour interlaced his fingers and rested his chin upon his hands, "I don't see anything wrong with this Lucius, as far as I'm concerned you can take this as a break. You work hard here and I'm sure that we all appreciate your help, so please, take the job." The Minister said. Lucius smiled, "Thank you, Minister." Lucius stood and after giving a nod he left the room, a smug smirk donning his face.

"Now, to Hogwarts." He said, exiting the Ministry of Magic. The old man wrote that he was available from 12:00 to 5:00 p.m. on the notice for the teaching position, so now should be perfectly fine. Lucius apparated to Hogsmeade and made his way down the path towards the school. Several minutes later he passed through the gates and sighed. "This school is too far." He said annoyed. Reaching the steps he entered the school and traversed the halls, seeing that students were out on the grounds and inside eating and talking. Lucius walked at a brisk pace and finally reached McGonagall's office, he rapped on the door. The stern woman opened the door and looked at him, "Mr. Malfoy." She said. "Professor. I will need the password to the Headmaster's office." He informed her. "You are applying for the position that just opened?" She asked, doubting that was why he was here. "Yes, now the password?" He repeated, eyes narrowing when she gave him an unimpressed look. "Hmph, Chocolate Frogs. Will that be all?" She asked. "Yes, thank you." He turned and made his way to Dumbledore's office, _that ridiculous old man is making this far more difficult than it needs to be. And that woman doubts me, honestly._ He thought darkly, as he reached the stone gargoyle. "Chocolate Frogs." He ground out the idiotic password and climbed onto the stairs when they appeared.

Lucius was now seated in Dumbledore's office, the old coot's eyes twinkling at him from behind the half-moon spectacles. "You're here for the teaching job, Lucius? I didn't think you were the type of man to stand in front of children all day." Dumbledore said. "Yes, well, I'll tell you the same thing I did the Minister. I want to fix what Umbridge did to the Ministry's reputation. I am far more qualified as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, than she was." He said. Dumbledore smiled, "I'm inclined to agree with you, Lucius. Seeing as you are the first to even show up for the position and you clearly have the skill and experience to be able to teach these kids, I do believe I will allow you the job. I look forward to seeing you teach, Lucius." Dumbledore stood from his seat holding out a hand. Lucius followed suit and took the hand shaking it twice, before he made to leave. "I do hope you turn out to be great." Was the last thing he heard as he exited the office.

 _That whole meeting seemed useless, I barely had to say anything to get the job. If it was that simple for all of the others, it is no wonder why these kids have had such a horrible ensemble of professors so far._ Lucius thought as he stepped off of the winding stairs. He looked up and saw a pair of twins standing before him, taking a closer look he saw that this was the same person that had stood at his manor not even a few days prior. Assuming that the other was Blade, he bowed his head slightly, "My Lords." He whispered. "Mr. Malfoy, how nice to see you! We heard that you were here as we were walking the halls, so we came to see for ourselves if it was true." One of the twins said. "Yes, I have come for the position and as of recently, I have gotten it." Lucius told them. "You're our professor now? Isn't that just wonderful, Nex?" One said turning to the other. "Indeed it is." The now named Nex replied. Based on their personalities, he had to assume, Nex was Voldemort, while the other was Blade.

"We will be seeing you on Monday then?" Nex asked. Lucius nodded, "You will, but for now I need to take my leave. I must prepare." He told the two. "Oh, that's fine. See you later, Mr. Malfoy." The unnamed twin said. Lucius bowed his head once more and walked away. Lucius breathed in through his nose and let out a shuddering breath, _how easily they appeared._ He strode through the grounds quickly and apparated as soon as he felt he was able to again. He would go to his study for a nice glass of Firewhisky and relax for a bit, things have been sorted out for now. So, he can take some time for himself. Lucius nodded, _yes, that is what I will do._

Harry watched Lucius stride away, certain the man had only wanted to make a quick escape from his two lords. He smirked and turned to Tom, "It is so easy to make him uncomfortable." He said, smirk stretching into a grin. "Yes, Lucius has always been… careful, I suppose you could say. Quite a lot like his father, Abraxas." Tom replied. "So, anything that could possibly endanger him makes him uncomfortable? Hmm, I like that he thinks I'm dangerous." Harry said. Tom rose a brow, "Rightly so, Cidium. You _are_ a powerful wizard, he would be stupid to not notice." Harry smiled, "Thank you. Nex." He said pleased with the acknowledgement towards his power. "I'm only stating the facts, Cidium." Tom replied. "You really know how to charm me." Harry said happily. Tom hummed.

Settled in their chambers, Harry and Tom looked down at the new message from Remus. 'Am I correct to assume that you were responsible for Umbridge's death, Blade?' Harry grinned, "Look at this Nex, they have finally found her!" He summoned a quill and quickly wrote a response, 'Yes. She's lovely isn't she?' Tom nodded, "I am surprised it took quite as long as it did." Harry hummed in agreement. Remus' reply was quick, 'The happy face is a nice touch.' Harry laughed, 'I thought so too. Tell me, have you and the twins decided whether or not you'll be planning your own attacks?' Harry set the quill down as he waited for the message back. 'Ah! That was the other thing I was going to tell the both of you about. Fred, George, and I have decided that next Tuesday will be a good day to attack the Ministry. In the last Order of the Phoenix meeting Dumbledore informed all of us that the Aurors he has will not be around the Ministry so that will lessen their defense and will provide a good time for us to attack, just to scare them a bit. Let them know that we aren't messing around.' Harry looked at Tom, "Sound good to you?" He asked. Tom nodded, "That is fine. Ask him why Dumbledore's Aurors won't be at the Ministry, though." 'That is fine by us, but why won't the Aurors be there?' Harry wrote. 'Dumbledore has them posted around Umbridge's house looking for clues on who murdered her.' Remus wrote back. 'That makes sense.' Harry put down. 'Well, I'll inform the twins that the attack is good to go. Is there anything else you need to know, my Lords?' Harry smiled, 'No, that is all. Thank you, Wolf.' Harry finished, closing the journal.

"I am sure the Daily Prophet will have a field day writing about that attack." Harry commented. "Mm." Tom hummed. Harry shifted his body, now resting his head on Tom's lap. "Will we be finishing this year, Nex?" Harry asked. "I don't think we will be. Dumbledore is beginning to lose control, with all of the recent murders and now with Lucius getting a job here. He will become frazzled, after this attack on the Ministry I'm sure will be a good time to act. Soon, Cidium, we will take down Dumbledore." Tom said confident that everything will be ending soon. Harry smiled, "I'm glad. Although I think I'll miss walking around this castle. Even with all the years I have been here I still find something new." He said. "Cidium, we will rule over the Wizarding World, there will not be any places you _can't_ explore. And I understand, even I discover new things while walking around this school." Tom told him. Harry grinned at that, "I forget, Nex, but you are right. As always." Tom smirked at that, "Of course."

Author's Note: Sorry it is shorter than usual. But, if I had continued it would have dragged on. As for the long wait, the only thing I can say is school, finals, essays, and a whole bunch of shit. I apologize for the wait, hope the chapter is up to standards though.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: This story is going to be coming to an end soon. I'm estimating that there will be 5-6 more chapters. I think that for my first Harry Potter fic this was an okay start, but next time there will certainly be some changes. Anyway, have fun reading this chapter.

Warning: Killing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Three masked figures strolled into the Ministry of Magic, wands out and ready to cast curses. Wolf in the lead as Fred and George were on either side of him. Aurors came rushing towards them yelling for them to lower their wands and state what business they had at the Ministry. Wolf gave a nod and the twins pranced off, firing Bombardas at all of the Floo exits and laughing as people cowered in fear. Remus watched as one man was crushed beneath the rubble and he heard a sickening crack as the man's spine snapped. The man only had time to let out a brief shriek before passing out. _He's certainly not going to live past the hour._ He thought before focusing on other things. The Aurors yelled at the people to take cover and began to fire Stunning Spells at the two, while three Aurors surrounded Wolf.

Remus looked around him, he cast a Protego when one of the Aurors shot a Body-Bind curse at him, running low he shot off two hexes and passed two of the Aurors standing in front of him. "How are you doing over there?" One of the twins called. "Just fine!" He shouted back. _Honestly, you should be focusing on your own people._ He thought, dodging a spell. He ducked behind the water fountain, the Aurors quick to throw spells after him. Backing up he cast a Bombarda Maxima and watched as the fountain exploded, debris flying everywhere and the water beginning to flood the Ministry. Remus ran past the dazed Aurors as they were focused on the fountain spurting water everywhere. Happily, he took in the crushed figure of one of the Aurors that had been pursuing him earlier.

"I'll be going further in!" He called to the twins who were busy levitating some of the people that decided they would assist the Aurors. "Have fun!" They both chirped back, slamming two of the people into the ceiling as they focused back on their victims. Remus huffed out an amused breath before continuing down the hall towards the elevator. They needed to cause havoc everywhere after all. Sprinting into the elevator he turned just in time to see the gate close on an Auror's wand snapping it in half, "Ooh, bad luck, that is." Remus said shaking his head at the broken wood and the Auror's horrified face. The elevator began its descent and Remus sent a powerful Diffindo through the bars and it hit the Auror in the chest leaving a deep gash. Exiting the elevator he made his way down the hall, coming upon the first office he opened it and saw it was empty. With a levitation spell he flipped the desk making all of the paperwork fly everywhere and he dropped the desk on the chair, breaking both pieces of furniture. He proceeded to do this in every room, making a mess of them all, whether it be through fire, water, or simply throwing things around.

He finally found one person hiding under their desk wand in hand and shaking in fear. "Honestly, you act like you can't use magic. Hiding under your desk instead of using a spell to conceal your presence?" Remus sighed, _all of these people are disappointing. I can understand why Harry and the Dark Lord would want to change things._ He thought, stunning the man and burning his wand. He looked around the place, "Alright, looks like I am done here. I'm sure the twins have finished what they were doing as well. Time for us to leave." He spoke to himself and headed back to the elevator.

He got off on the main floor and met with the twins, "Finished?" He asked, looking around at the destruction. "Yep!" One answered. The other beginning to explain what they did at the Hall of Prophecy, "You should have seen it. Beautiful really, watching all of the dusty little glass orbs fall in a cascade of dim white light. Truly amazing!" They finished. "I'm sure." Remus replied amused at their enthusiasm. "I believe it is time for us to make our exit." He said, watching as one man began to wake. Likely having fallen unconscious from the injury on his head and what he got that from, Remus could only assume was from the fountain's debris. If not, well, who was to say it hadn't been the twins. He certainly wouldn't put it past the mischievous pair. Both twins nodded and they all walked out of the building.

After turning down an alleyway unseen they all took off their masks and grinned at each other. "We should do this more often." Fred said, still high on the adrenaline rush. "We should." His brother agreed quickly, laughing too. Remus chuckled, "I think I might agree with you two on this. I'm sure our lords wouldn't mind as long as we are careful." He said. "Should we ask them?" He questioned the two. "Yes!" They both said eagerly, framing his sides as he pulled out his notebook. "Alright. Let's see." He pulled out a quill from his pocket and began to write.

'Good morning Lords, the twins and I have just finished our attack on the Ministry. It was an exhilarating experience, that much is certain. We were all wondering if we could work separately and plan our own attacks. Never interfering with your plans, of course. And if you ever need us we will always put that first and our own attacks as second priority. This is only if you even allow us to do this in the first place.' Remus dragged on. Fred sighed, "Merlin, Wolf! Here just give it to me." He said snatching the notebook and quill out of Remus's hands. Remus went to say something but decided it would be better if the twins wrote it anyway. He knew both Harry and the Dark Lord favored them and would let it go if they were ever to step out of line.

'Hello! This is Fred, Remus was taking too long to write so I took it from him. All we need is a yes or no. Preferably a yes. ;)' Fred finished ending it with a little winky face and he grinned tossing the book back to Remus. "There, now all we need to do is wait!" George high-fived his brother, "I'm sure they'll love that little face at the end." He told Fred. "Of course, brother mine! It will remind them of the pink toad and then they will definitely agree because they will be in a good mood." Fred said. Remus sighed at their antics, but he couldn't help but agree with Fred's logic.

Harry was listening to Lucius explain how to deal with a pack of werewolves when he felt his pocket heat up. He slid his hand into his robe's pocket and pulled out his notebook, subtly casting a Disillusionment Charm on the journal so others wouldn't see what it was he was doing. He opened it and read what Remus had to say, along with Fred. He let out an amused huff, he would ask Tom about it later and see if he was okay with the three of them wreaking havoc on their own. They were mostly his to lead, but Harry was sure Tom would still appreciate being informed about it. And who was he to deny Tom something he wanted? Aside from being his equal of course. Harry withheld his urge to laugh, _ah, I am just too funny._ He thought, still completely full of himself. While Harry was off thinking about all of this, Tom had been watching him amused at all of the emotions that had crossed Harry's face in the past minute.

The class came to an end and Harry stood with the rest of the class, he grabbed Tom's sleeve and pulled him aside once they were out in the hall. "There's something I would like to ask you after Ancient Runes." Harry said. "Anything important?" Tom asked, as they began to make their way to their next class. "Not really. It's just more for confirmation then anything else." Harry said. Tom nodded, "Then it's about yours?" He inquired. "Exactly. Always the smart one, Nex." Harry said smiling at his 'brother'. "Of course. But where would I be without you?" Tom replied charmingly. Harry laughed, he loved Tom the most when he would joke around with him. "Suffering in a dark hole somewhere, I'm sure." Harry said, nodding sagely. Tom chuckled, "I'm sure." He agreed.

Harry and Tom took their seats and while they waited for the rest of the students to file in for class, Harry wrapped his arm around Tom's neck and pulled him into his side. "You're the best, you know that?" Harry said. Loosening his hold, Tom pulled away slightly so he could face Harry, "I know." He replied. Harry rolled his eyes, "Should have known. Love you anyways, brother dearest." He said cheesily, letting his arm slip off of Tom's shoulders. Tom only smirked before focusing on their professor as they began to talk. Harry smiled, _yep, he definitely loved Tom when he was like this. Playful and annoying at the same time._ He thought biting back a laugh. He should really be focusing on his professor though, so he looked away from Tom and up at their teacher.

While Ancient Runes was interesting and all, Harry had already had Tom teach him a lot of it during their first week of school. He couldn't help himself, it was an interesting subject and he had wanted to know more about it and unfortunately he couldn't wait until the next class. So, now he basically knew everything their professor was telling them at the moment. This left Harry to let his mind wander back to their previous class. It was the first day Harry and Tom had gotten to see Lucius in action, and not surprisingly, the man was a strict teacher. What was surprising was that he was a good teacher. Harry had been expecting him to be like Snape, as in, writing things on the board and having them do it. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Lucius was taking his post in the school seriously and while it was possible he was only acting that way because both of his lords were in the room with him, Harry doubted it.

Lucius had seemed pleased to be able to teach the students correctly, even if it was technically helping them to be able to defend themselves better against himself and the rest of the Dark side. That was besides the point though. Thinking on it now, Harry figured it also couldn't hurt that Draco was in their class as well. That probably spurred Lucius on to be even better. _You know what? Let's just leave it at, Lucius is a good teacher. The more I think about this the more reasons I can come up with that he was just putting on a good show for people. So, I will just let it be._ He thought, shaking his head. "Something the matter?" Tom asked quietly. "No, just thinking about how well Mr. Malfoy is doing." He answered. "Mm." Tom hummed in reply. "He is doing alright, it was a pleasant surprise." Tom continued. Harry smirked, "My thoughts exactly." He said.

Classes had ended for the day and Harry and Tom were both holed up in their chambers. Sitting on the couch and relaxing. "So, what was it you wanted to ask me about Wolf and the chaotic duo?" Tom asked. "They were asking me earlier if they were allowed to plan attacks on their own and carry them out themselves. I just wanted to make sure you were alright with it as well, before I gave them the go ahead." Harry answered. "Yes, that's fine by me. I trust in your judgement that they wouldn't do anything to mess up our plan." Tom replied. Harry nodded, "Good. I'll send them a message later." Harry pushed himself into the couch more and let out a soft sigh. "I think," he said after several minutes of comfortable silence, "That I want to go do something." Tom raised a brow, "Such as?" Harry shrugged, "Maybe go for a run in the forest. Get our paws dirty." He said grinning at Tom. The other contemplated that idea, "Alright." He agreed finally. Harry shot off the couch with a wide grin.

The two made their way out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest, only casting one quick look around to make sure nobody would see them. Once a good fifty feet in they changed into their feline forms. Harry jumped around and stretched his claws, letting out a happy yowl as he dug them into the soft dirt beneath. The ocelot turned and with a mischievous look at the lynx he darted away. The lynx twitches its ears before giving chase, fangs bared in a mock smirk. The two cats dashed farther into the forest before coming to a sudden halt when they heard voices. Harry turned to face Tom and he saw the lynx inching closer to the voices. 'Dumbledore.' Was the first thought that came to mind when he followed behind Tom.

Peering through the shrubbery Harry could see Dumbledore talking with the centaurs, one of them Firenze, but he couldn't tell if the others were the same ones he had met before. His ears turned to better hear what was being said, "I fear the Dark side is growing stronger. I wanted to request the aid of the centaurs." Dumbledore was saying. Harry let out a small chuff, he had nothing against the centaurs and would honestly prefer for them to stay out of the battle. Plus, he liked Firenze. "Why would we risk our lives for you, wizard?" A black centaur said, glaring at the old man. "To defeat Voldemort, it's for the greater good." Dumbledore said. The centaurs all let out snorts, "We are not bothered by the dark forces, let them take over. We have nothing to fear." The centaur said before turning away with the other two right behind him. Harry looked back towards Dumbledore and saw that the man was thinking about something. "I will force all of you from this forest if you do not help the Light side in this war!" Dumbledore called out.

The retreating centaurs stopped in their tracks and turned to face the old man, seething glares on their faces, "You dare threaten us wizard?" The lead centaur hissed. Dumbledore looked confident now, "You forced my hand Bane. All I need is your confirmation that you will assist me in this war." Dumbledore said. _Ah, so it is the same centaur from first year._ Harry thought, continuing to watch the four. "We will aid you in this war, wizard. But, rest assured we will not be kind to any of the students if they dare trek into this forest ever again." Bane growled, stomping his front hooves onto the ground. "That is fine, I have already told the students that this forest is forbidden to them. Thank you for agreeing to help." Dumbledore said cheerily before turning away from the three centaurs. Presumably returning to the castle. Turning his eyes away from the old wizard he watched as the three centaurs glared at the man, "Come, we must inform the others about this." Bane spoke up, trotting away with the others right behind him.

Harry now turned to the big cat at his side and grinned, all of his sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight. After listening for a moment to make sure nobody else was present he transformed back into himself. "Nex, this is wonderful news." He said. Watching as Tom changed back. "It is, seeing as how they wanted no part in this and are now forced to work under Dumbledore we can coerce them into joining our side." Tom agreed. Harry nodded, "Exactly. Or at the very least have them not show up in the battle, they won't have to worry about being removed from these grounds with Dumbledore dead, after all." He said. Tom hummed, "Yes, that will work. Dumbledore is confident they will show up to aid the Light side. When they don't it will weaken their wills, thinking they have extra manpower but in reality they will not." Tom told Harry. They smirked at each other.

Author's Note: I'm horrible at updating, I know, and I am truly sorry. If you want to feel free to PM me and just tell me to get my ass in gear and work on the chapters. Lol. Honestly, knowing that people actually want me to update does make me work harder.


End file.
